You need to shower
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when Alice had to help Bella take showers? Well here is my mind's interpretation. Femmeslash Alice/Bella, set at the beginning of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First attempt at Twilight. I wrote this because that I couldn't get the thought of that one sentence in New Moon out of my head. Enjoy. And I own nothing, I'm just using my imagination here.**

"Alice, I can do it myself. I don't need your help."

"Don't be stubborn Bella. You obviously can't do it alone."

Bella was sitting at the edge of her bed, with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Alice was in front of Bella trying to convince her that she needed help taking a shower.

"I can do it alone; I know I can." Bella said.

Alice grabbed Bella's arms and pried them apart and away from her chest. She was beginning to pick Bella up, and take her to the bathroom herself.

"ALICE!"

Alice let go of Bella immediately, and gave her a mischievous smile.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

"The hard way." Bella mumbled

"Okay, have it your way then." Alice laughed and reached for Bella once more.

Bella pushed away from Alice and crawled up her bed. Alice just followed her, and sat on top of Bella pinning her against the bed; making sure not to cause harm to her at the same time.

"Alice, get off of me!" Bella half demanded and half laughed.

"You said you wanted to do it the hard way. Now I can carry you to the bathroom, or you can get up and walk." Alice pushed the hair out of Bella's face as she was talking to her.

_So beautiful…_Alice thought.

"All right, I'll walk myself." Bella gave in.

Alice jumped off of Bella immediately, and helped her to her feet. She grabbed hold of Bella's arm and walked her into the bathroom.

Alice closed the door behind Bella, and locked it.

"Why are you locking the door?" Bella questioned.

"You don't want your father coming in here by accident, do you?" Alice stated

"Oh…no I don't want that."

"Anyway…how do you prefer your shower water, hot or cold?" Alice asked as she was walking over the bathtub.

Bella watched as Alice approached the bathtub; watching every movement she made with hungry eyes.

"I like it hot." Bella simply said

"Okay, hot water for Bella then." Alice turned on the water, and put her hand underneath to test the water. Bella never took her eyes off of her.

_What's wrong with me? This is Edward's sister! I love Edward, not Alice._

"Time to get in." Alice exclaimed as she approached Bella, tugging at her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked blushing.

"I'm taking off your clothes silly. You can't do it by yourself." Alice began to lift up Bella's t-shirt again.

"I can do it myself Alice. I don't need any more tension than I have already."

"Tension?" Alice questioned, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, having someone helping me shower isn't too relaxing, especially when it's you."

Alice stepped back with the smile still on her face.

"Go ahead and take off your shirt yourself if you think you can."

"I will."

"Then do it."

"I will."

"I'm waiting." Alice laughed.

"Turn around." Bella commanded.

"Bella I'm going to see your entire body. Why even bother?"

"Fine" Bella slowly reached for the bottom of her shirt, trying to lift up her shirt without crying out in pain. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

She moved her arm the wrong way and Bella began crying out "Ouch"

The next thing she knew was that her shirt was being lifted carefully off her by cold hands.

"I told you, you needed help." Alice gently tossed the shirt aside, and reached for Bella's bra clasp.

While she was reaching around Bella; she noticed her face was red.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You need to take a shower, and I'm the only one who can help you." Alice said with glee. She would enjoy helping Bella take a shower; it was the perfect excuse.

'I know you're the only one. I'm just embarrassed that I won't look good to you. Compared to you, I look awful." Bella stated.

"That's not true. You don't realize how beautiful you are Bella. I think you're stunning to be honest. Now let me help you get your bra off." Alice turned Bella around and unclasped her bra.

Turning her back around, Alice reached out to take Bella's bra and put it aside.

"Bella, move your arms so I can take it off." Alice said politely.

Hesitantly, Bella moved her arms to the side, and the bra slid into Alice's waiting hands.

_Simply stunning_

Alice knelt down, and began to unbutton Bella's jeans. Bella had her head turned to the side, facing away from Alice. She was too afraid to look down; Alice might give her a wicked grin and make her even more embarrassed.

Alice tugged the jeans down Bella's waist, and Bella stepped out of them. Alice reached back up for the underwear, and placed her hands inside the band, ready to pull them down. Alice couldn't help but smile as the underwear fell to the floor.

Alice slowly moved her head upwards, getting a good look at Bella's body. She was tempted to attack Bella; her scent was more powerful without clothes to cover her up. The urge to kiss Bella was even more powerful than Alice's hunger for her. She managed control both of her temptations and took Bella by the hand.

She walked Bella towards the shower, and helped her step into the bathtub. Bella went underneath the spraying water, and began moving her hair out of her face.

"How's the water temperature?" Alice asked

"It's perfect." Bella slightly moaned

Alice's eyes widened for a brief second, but quickly returned back to normal.

"You know I'm coming in there with you." Alice smiled at Bella's horrified face.

"No Alice, you don't have to do that." Bella tried pleading with Alice.

"I do have to. You're going to get hurt if I don't come in there and help you. I can see the future, remember?" Alice used her power as a way to get in the shower with Bella. She wasn't taking advantage of the situation; Bella would get hurt if Alice didn't go in there and assist her.

"Fine" Bella breathed out a few seconds later.

Alice quickly stripped of her clothes and within the next minute she stepped into the shower with Bella.

Bella turned around sharply to see Alice standing right in front of her.

Bella closed her eyes quickly, and turned facing away from Alice's perfect body.

"I forgot how fast you are." Bella said awkwardly

Alice stepped under the water, and allowed the water to soak her hair. She reached for Bella's shoulder and turned her around to face her.

"I want you to look at me Bella." Alice stated.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, and looked at Alice like she commanded. Her mouth opened slightly as she took in all that Alice was. Bella's heart began racing a thousand miles.

"Wow" Bella slipped and said this out loud.

"I know" Alice laughed and reached for the bar of soap.

"Come closer to me." Alice told Bella, and Bella obeyed.

"I'm going to wash you, and that requires me touching you. Is that okay?" Alice asked Bella

Bella just nodded yes.

Alice lathered the soap in her hands, and reached out for Bella. Gently she put her hand on Bella's stomach and Bella flinched.

"Sorry I'm ticklish." Bella mumbled.

"I'm going to have to remember that next time you won't do as I say." Alice laughed again, causing Bella to laugh as well.

Alice continued to lather Bella's stomach, slowly moving her hands up towards her breasts.

She finally reached Bella's breasts, gently moving over them with her hands.

Alice noticed that Bella closed her eyes and moved into her hands a little more.

"Are you okay Bella?' Alice asked smiling.

"MmmHmm" Bella moaned, her head dropping a little bit.

Alice thought of what she was going to do next, and had a quick vision of her outcome. It would work.

"Do you like the way this feels Bella?" Alice asked as her finger grazed across her nipple.

Bella hesitated, but replied "Yes" in a small whine.

"Come closer to me so I can wash you properly." Alice told Bella.

She moved in closer, and Alice pushed her body against hers.

Alice moved in closer to Bella's face, but instead of kissing her she turned her mouth towards her ear.

Alice hesitated for a second; taking in Bella's scent, then whispered "I like washing you Bella. You are so beautiful; it's an honor to place my hands on your body."

Bella grabbed on to Alice's shoulders and pushed her back so they were facing each other once again.

"Alice compared to you…" Bella began but was cut off.

"Let's not compare each other's body's okay?" Alice said while stroking Bella's cheek.

"Okay" Bella said glancing up and down Alice's body once again.

Alice took a hand and placed it against Bella's stomach again. This time, instead of moving up, Alice slid her hand down.

Bella gasped when Alice reached her destination. The sensation of Alice's touch and the shock caused her to gasp loudly.

"Do you want me to stop, Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head and said "No"

Alice smiled, and leaned into Bella, letting her hands roam where they wanted.

Bella moaned slightly, as Alice closed the gap between their lips with her own.

**Thirty minutes later…**

Alice was helping Bella put her clothes back on. She noticed that Bella was looking upset so she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"No, I'm not. I just cheated on Edward." Bella exclaimed, tears beginning to form.

Alice smiled comfortingly, and stroked her cheek once more. "No you didn't Bella. I was just helping you take a shower, and I had to clean everywhere. Edward doesn't want you to be dirty; you didn't cheat on him."

"But I had an orgasm with you." Bella whispered

"You couldn't help it Bella. It happens."

"And the kissing?" Bella added again.

"Well, let's just keep that to ourselves. A little kissing never caused any harm." Alice smiled as she finished putting clothes back on Bella.

"Do you always know the answer to everything?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Alice replied laughing.

Bella was laughing along with Alice; as they opened the door to the bathroom.

"Now anytime you need help with a shower Bella; don't hesitate to ask. I'll be glad to give you a helping hand." Alice said

"I'll remember that." Bella responded as they entered her bedroom and found Edward waiting for them.

**A/N: I forgot how fun this was. I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Who know's I might expand on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guess what? I decided to make this more than one chapter! I didn't expect so much attention from this; I was surprised by how many of you have dirty minds. Shame on you all for reading this! I know I left out the good details in the first chapter, but give me time. It will get much better... Enjoy**

"Edward, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Bella stated as the two girls entered her room.

"I couldn't wait to see you, Bella. How are you?" Edward asked as he approached Bella and wrapped his arms around her carefully.

Bella weakly hugged him back. Bella cleared her throat to speak. A blush was clearly seen rising in her cheeks.

Alice moved away from Bella and Edward; edging toward the window. The smile she had a second ago was gone. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, and her jawbone was rigid. She looked very tense.

"I'm doing fine. Alice was just helping me take a shower. Thanks again Alice." Bella mumbled at the end.

Alice just smiled weakly at Bella and said "anytime"

"Yes, thank you Alice. I think I can handle Bella from this point on. You can leave if you want." Edward said, while giving Alice a strange look that didn't go unnoticed.

The was an uncomfortable silence for a brief moment.

"I suppose I should go hunting. It's been a while since I last went. I'll see you later Bella. Edward." Alice nodded in his direction, and climbed out of Bella's window and leapt to the ground; immediately running towards the forest.

Once Alice was out of hearing range, Bella turned to face Edward with a questioning look. "Why did you look at Alice that way?"

"I couldn't hear what she was thinking. She kept singing a song in her head." Edward glanced out the window before turning his gaze back to Bella.

"What song was she singing?" Bella asked half relieved that he wasn't able to get a read on her mind.

"It was the star spangled banner."

Bella looked surprised and then smiled just the slightest. She could have picked something better to sing.

"And why was her hair wet?" Edward asked, snapping Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella paused for a second; feeling the blood running back to her cheeks. Edward moved the slightest bit away from her then.

"Well…she had to get in the shower with me. I was about to fall down, and she grabbed me before I slipped. She decided it was best to stay in the shower with me." Bella rambled on; realizing Edward would probably know it was a lie.

There was no reply from Edward for a minute. He had an amused look on his face.

"You were okay with Alice getting in the shower with you?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Bella gave Edward a strange look, then answered.

"Not at first, but I couldn't have done what she did by myself. I needed her…help." Bella finished the sentence, deciding help was the best choice of words.

"That's good. I'm glad Alice was able to help you." Edward said. A comforting smile replaced the amused one.

"Yeah, I'm glad Alice helped me as well."

_More than you will ever know Edward…_

Edward moved his hands carefully on to Bella's cheeks and placed his lips upon hers for a moment. Bella grabbed his arm's trying to get Edward to kiss her longer than a mere second; of course her strength couldn't stop Edward. Bella sighed as Edward moved himself away from her.

"I will get better at this Bella." Edward said

Bella just nodded.

_Why can't he kiss me like Alice kissed me? I get more attention from her than I do him; a lot more attention. Why can she do it, and not him?_

Bella sat on her bed pouting; staring out the window as Edward pulled back the blankets for her.

_Alice…if only I had met you first. Things would be very different._

"So are you ready for your birthday?" Edward asked

"No, you should know that. I just keep getting older, and you're not." Bella remarked, pushing her thoughts of Alice to the back of her head.

"We've discussed this Bella. I just need a little more time, and it wouldn't hurt you to have a few more years of being human." Edward grabbed Bella by the side and placed her in her bed like a child.

Bella didn't say anything. They have already fought over this subject so many times; it was useless to even try.

Edward pulled the blankets over Bella, and Bella pushed them back off of her. Edward grabbed the blankets once more and pulled them back over Bella. Bella waited a couple of seconds, until Edward let go of the sheets, and then she threw the blankets off of her again and sat up.

"Do you not want any blankets?" Edward asked

"No, I don't want any stupid blankets, and I don't want to go to sleep either."

Edward looked at her for a second; trying to hold back a smile.

"This isn't about blankets is it?" he finally asked.

Bella gave him a threatening look.

"Bella, I will change you. I just need time. I'm not going anywhere, I will never let you get hurt." Edward said almost pleading.

"You promise?" Bella finally spoke up

"I promise." Edward looked her straight in the eyes as he said this.

Bella grabbed onto Edward, and hugged him as tight as she could. Edward quickly moved his arms around her.

"So are you ready for your birthday party?" Edward figured this would be the best time to ask her.

"What?" Bella asked in a deadly tone.

"You know Alice. She isn't going to let your birthday go without celebrating it the right way."

"But I don't want a party. She already knows this." Bella sighed.

"That isn't going to stop her from having her fun."

"I'll just hide on my birthday." Bella said with a little bit of hope.

"She will find you." Edward said

"We'll see about that."

"There is no use in trying to avoid her Bella."

"I'll find a way to beat her."

"She's going to hunt you down and make you enjoy that party one way or another. Whatever it takes to get you to the party; she won't hesitate to use force." Edward smiled

Bella smiled at this as well. She remembered Alice telling her she would threaten her with tickling if she didn't obey her. Tickling may seem fun, but it can get violent if you're not careful. If Bella knew Alice; she wouldn't stop tickling until Bella gave in. There was never a case of death by tickling; so it shouldn't be dangerous.

"I'm going to try Edward. I don't have a good feeling about this party; although I never do like parties."

Edward gently pushed Bella back down against the bed, and pulled the blankets back over her. This time Bella didn't object; she even yawned.

"Nothing will happen Bella. You're just being silly. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Maybe you're right. I'm just over reacting." Bella said as she closed her eyes. She felt cold arms wrap around her, as she drifted into sleep.

**Alice P.O.V.**

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave…_

Once Alice was far enough away from Bella's house; she stopped singing in her head.

_I need to think of something new to sing._

Alice was now walking in the forest; taking her precious time in returning to her own home. She had to get Bella, and Bella's naked body out of her head. Jasper would feel the tension radiating off of Alice. She had to calm herself down before she could see any of her family members.

_You can leave if you want…only Edward would think of a polite way to tell you to get out. _

_Bella wanted me to stay; I know she did. If only Edward wasn't there…if only I had met Bella first. I could have gone a lot further with Bella in the shower. She would have let me touch her more. _

Alice sat perched on a boulder; waiting for her mind to ease up. She killed a doe only moments before, and was now just sitting.

_I couldn't do that to Bella. I can't take advantage of her like that again. She would've let me touch her; I saw it clearly. Neither Edward nor Bella need me interrupting their relationship. I can't do this again. If Edward and Bella were to ever break up; now that's a different story. I can't see them ever breaking up though; what are the odds that Edward will ever leave Bella?_

Alice sat up, and began walking back towards Forks. She was coming to a conclusion, and calming her nerves along the way. She had to stay away from Bella, or at least keep the showers involving her PG rated.

_It's going to be hard, but I can't let temptation lead me. As long as Edward is with Bella; that is the way it's going to be…_

A few minutes later, she was entering her house. Jasper approached her immediately and greeted her with an embrace.

"You're tense." Jasper spoke

_Damn _Alice thought

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be okay." Alice tried relaxing her grip on herself.

"If you insist." He replied

She nodded, and decided to change the subject.

"So let's start decorating for Bella's birthday party tomorrow!" Alice immediately picked up her mood.

"Sure" Jasper smiled.

Together they began to decorate for the big event to take place the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like? Just to make things clear, I've decided that Alice and Jasper are just best friends. Let's say they tried a romantic relationship, but being just friends was better suited for them. Okay, next chapter will be Bella's party. Oh what joy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and all that good stuff. This is a really long chapter, it goes through Bella's party and all the way to the Cullen's departure. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Edward was staring at the ceiling when he heard tapping against Bella's window. It was around 6 in the morning, and Edward wasn't expecting company for a couple of more hours. He looked over towards Bella's bedroom window and saw Alice smiling mischievously. If Edward didn't know Alice better; he would be afraid of the look on her face.

_Poor Bella, she's in for it today. _Edward thought.

Edward swiftly moved towards the window and opened it. Alice stepped in gracefully, and her eyes immediately went to Bella.

"She's not awake yet?" Alice sighed

"She'll be awake in about an hour. What is it that you wanted?" Edward smiled

"I want her to have a good day today. I'm going to keep my eye on her all day to make sure her birthday goes perfect." Alice smiled

"And…" Edward said

"And what?" Alice turned to look at Edward with a confused look on her face.

"Come on Alice. Bella knows about the party."

Alice sighed "Oh, fine! I don't want her running away to La Push or anywhere else today. She needs this day to go perfect, and I won't let her ruin it."

"You know this is torture to her, don't you?" Edward chuckled.

"Maybe so, but it's going to be the best torture Bella has ever had." Alice stated

"She's not going to like this…"

"Oh, she'll love it. Or else she's going to get it."

At that point Bella woke up, and turned around to see the two vampires talking.

"Oh no" Bella whined when she saw Alice standing there smiling.

"Oh yes, Bella!" Alice laughed

Bella blushed at Alice's words. They would have had a whole other meaning if they were in a different situation.

"Happy birthday!" Alice exclaimed. Charlie was already gone for the day so it was okay for Alice to scream as loud as she wanted in Bella's house.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled as she sat up on her bed. Alice walked quickly by her side, and hugged her. Bella wrapped an arm lightly around Alice to return the gesture.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Edward said calmly from the corner of the room.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella stated as she attempted to stand up.

"Let me help you up." Alice pulled on Bella, and stood her up.

Edward moved closer to the window. "I'm going to go hunt while Bella gets dressed. Can you help her get to school, Alice?" Edward asked as he opened Bella's window again.

"Of course Edward" Alice said with a brilliant smile.

"I'll see you at school, Bella." Edward said as he leapt out the window.

"Bye, see you later!" Bella exclaimed as she watched Edward run into the forest.

Bella began walking over towards her closet to pick out some clothes for the day.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice asked

"I'm going to find some clothes to wear today."

"Not in there, you're not. I have the perfect dress for you!" Alice smiled devilishly

"Alice…why must you do this to me?" Bella whined

"Because its fun and I know you secretly like it."

Bella was trying to hold back a smile. "I will never like playing dress up with you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice took a few steps closer to Bella.

"You didn't seem to mind me playing dress up with you before we got in the shower yesterday."

Bella blushed deep, but she was quick with a comeback.

"Alice, we weren't playing dress up, we were playing dress down."

Alice raised her eyebrows and bit her lip to try and hide her smile.

"Oh, forgive me for confusing the two games. If you like playing dress down so much; then why don't we play right now?"

"What?" Bella asked confused.

Alice reached around Bella's waist and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

"ALICE!" Bella yelled as the shirt came over her head.

"What? I thought you liked this game." Alice smiled as she dropped Bella's shirt to the floor.

Bella wrapped her arms around her chest. Luckily for her she was wearing a bra. Alice noticed what Bella did, and reached out for her arms.

"I've already seen your gorgeous body. Why are you hiding from me now?" Alice pulled Bella's arms away from her chest, and Bella dropped her hands to her sides.

_I must resist the temptation. I can't do this. _Alice thought

"Alice, I'm not gor…" Bella began but was cut off immediately by Alice.

"Nonsense, you have the most stunning body I've ever seen on anyone; that's including vampires."

"Thanks, Alice." Bella said blushing, not wanting to fight with her anymore.

"Now I have this beautiful dress for you to wear!" Alice was back to her cheerful, silly self within a second.

"Can I just wear jeans and a nice shirt? Flat's would be great as well." Bella gave Alice a pleading look.

"But I picked this dress out just for you." Alice said in a sad tone. She already knew Bella was going to say this, but Alice just wanted to see Bella beg.

"I'll let you pick what shirt and shoes I wear. Please Alice, don't make me wear a dress on my birthday. What if I put on the dress for the party later; just let me wear what I want to school. I'll do anything you want, just let me have that much!" Bella was getting a little over dramatic, so Alice stopped her there.

"Anything I want?" Alice smiled

"Yes…" Bella immediately regretted saying that.

"I'm already knew you were going to say that. Now go ahead and get dressed in whatever you want for now. You're putting that dress on later though, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Bella joked and walked back over to her closet. She picked out a pair of faded jeans and a tight fitting long sleeve shirt.

"Not a bad choice." Alice said as Bella stripped off her sweatpants and put on some fresh clothes.

Bella was blushing the whole time she was changing. It felt strange having Alice watch her undress. Not a bad kind of strange, a good kind of strange. She got butterflies in her stomach as she pulled the shirt over her head and felt cold hands touching her.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Alice said as she assisted Bella with putting on her shirt.

"Thanks Alice. I don't know what I would do without you." Bella said.

Bella then walked out of her room and to the restroom where she began brushing her teeth. Alice was following right behind her.

"You don't have to watch me constantly Alice. I'm not going to run away." Bella said after she was finished brushing her teeth.

"Yet…you're not going to run away yet." Alice corrected Bella.

"I won't run away at all." Bella turned to face Alice.

"That's right. As long as I'm watching you, you can't get away." Alice smiled.

"Fine" Bella mumbled as she walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

Alice watched as Bella made a bowl of cereal and began eating it. As Bella finished eating her bowl of cereal, she grabbed her school bag and car keys and headed for her front door.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked Alice.

"Of course" Alice followed Bella outside her house and to her car.

"Do you want me to drive, Bella?" Alice offered

"No thanks Alice. I don't feel like participating in the Indy 500 today."

"Suit yourself" Alice said as she got in the passenger side of the car.

The school day went by like any other day. Only a few people knew it was Bella's birthday, and she was thankful for that. The only time Bella was able to escape from Alice was when she had class. When she walked out of her classrooms she found Alice waiting for her. During lunch Alice sat right next to her. Bella was in-between Edward and Alice the whole time. Alice was closer to Bella than Edward was. Every time Alice would move she would brush against or touch Bella.

Bella's afternoon classes were the same as her morning classes. Finally the last bell rang and Bella was planning on making her move to escape. She knew Alice was waiting for her outside the door, but she had to try. She had to at least try and get away.

Bella walked outside the door, and met Alice.

Alice was smiling mischievously.

"Hey Alice. Oh my God! What's that over there?" Bella screamed pointing in no particular direction.

Alice turned around quickly to humor Bella's lame attempt to distract her.

Bella ran with all her might to get to her truck. Being disabled didn't help her move very fast. She had the car keys ready in her hand and was almost to the truck door. Before Bella reached her truck she turned her head to see where Alice was. What she saw scared her. Alice was only a step behind her, and she had an evil look to her face. Bella screamed, and Alice grabbed Bella quickly.

"Why did you do that Bella?" Alice asked, still holding on to Bella firmly.

"I had to try Alice." Bella was squirming in Alice's grip.

"But you knew the moment you planned it I would know."

"Well you can't say that I didn't try. I had to at least do that."

"Are you hurt at all? Running while you're still healing isn't good for you, you know?"

"I'm fine Alice."

"Good. Now get in the passenger's seat. I'm taking you to your party." Alice commanded.

"I will, but you have to let go of me first."

"Right" Alice said as she let go of Bella. Bella crawled into the passenger seat and Alice buckled her in.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

"He's already at the house waiting for us."

"How convenient" Bella stated.

Once they reached the Cullen's house, Alice parked Bella's truck in the garage and tugged Bella up to her room.

"Put the dress on." Alice demanded as she pushed the dress into Bella's hands.

"Okay" Bella didn't resist this time. She was assisted once again by Alice, who helped her take off her clothes and put the dress on.

"Gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"I guess so." Bella muttered as she looked in the mirror.

_I have to keep my hands to myself. _Alice thought.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for the birthday girl." Alice moved to her door, and Bella followed.

Alice held the door open for Bella, and Bella walked through.

"Thanks Alice"

Alice nodded as they began walking downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Esme exclaimed when Bella reached the bottom of the stairs. Esme pulled her into a hug, and Bella hugged her back.

"Thank you" She said as she looked around the room to see all of the Cullen's smiling and waving. Well all except for Rosalie.

"Happy Birthday" Edward said as he approached Bella and wrapped an arm lightly around her.

"Thank you Edward." Bella said as she hugged him.

"What would you like to do first, Bella?" Alice asked with eager eyes.

"I don't know." Bella said looking around at all the vampires. They were all staring at her, and it began to feel weird.

"Well, I do know. So let's open presents first." Alice skipped over to a pile of very large and neatly wrapped gifts.

"We have one of your presents already installed." Edward said as Alice was sorting through the gifts.

"Installed?" Bella questioned Edward.

"Yeah, the radio in your car sucked so we got you a good one." Emmett added.

"Wow, thanks guys. I wasn't gone from the truck that long. Are you sure it's in there the right way?"

"Of course it is. It doesn't take that long for us to do things if you haven't noticed." Emmett laughed as he came closer to Bella and hugged her.

Rosalie and Jasper stayed as far away from Bella as they could get because Rosalie's a snob, and Jasper didn't really didn't want to suck the life out of his brother's girlfriend.

At this time Alice approached Bella with a gift.

"Open mine first!" Alice said, as Bella took the gift from her hands.

"Thank you Alice." Bella said as she began to tear the wrapping.

"Ouch!" Bella exclaimed as she looked at her hand to examine a paper cut.

Blood started forming where she cut herself, and Bella began to feel lightheaded. She was about to faint, when a commotion snapped her out of it.

"Jasper no!" Edward and Alice both yelled at the same time.

Alice leapt in front of Bella and Edward ran towards Jasper. Jasper was growling violently, as Edward pushed him back and away from Bella.

"Let go of me!" Jasper yelled as Emmett joined in, in trying to keep Jasper away. Rosalie just stood there watching, and Carlisle and Esme went over by Alice and Bella.

"Take her home Alice!" Edward yelled from his position.

Alice didn't hesitate. She picked up Bella and ran for Bella's truck. Jasper attempted to run after Alice and Bella, but Emmett blocked him from access.

"Jasper, control yourself!" Edward yelled.

That was the last thing Alice and Bella heard before they were in Bella's truck, and driving down the path to the main road.

Bella's eyes were wide with shock. She didn't know what had just happened. Her breathing was heavy, and she was staring at Alice.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Alice said as she looked in Bella's direction.

"I just got a paper cut. It's not like I was bleeding all over the floor." Bella said frantically.

"All it takes is just a little bit of blood to make a vampire want to attack."

"How come you're not attacking me then? How come no one else jumped at me?"

"I'm used to your scent, just like Edward. The others have more control over their hunger. Jasper is still new to this not killing human's thing."

Bella was silent for a minute. She was looking at her paper cut, and going over in her mind what just happened.

Alice stopped the car, and Bella looked up to realize they were at her house already.

"Are you coming with me?" Bella asked Alice.

"Of course, I don't want to leave you alone. I'll stay as long as you want."

Bella nodded, and got out of her truck. They walked into her house, and Charlie greeted the both of them. It was very brief, they said hello and goodnight, then the two girls went into Bella's room.

"Let me help you with your cut." Alice said as she went into Bella's bathroom to get a bandage.

Bella sat at the edge of her bed and stared at the wall. Alice came back in her room, and went immediately over to Bella. She kneeled in front of Bella, but Bella didn't look at her.

Alice took Bella's hand and wiped the cut with Alcohol.

"Ouch, that hurts." Bella finally looked down at Alice.

"Sorry Bella, but I had to clean the cut." Alice was now wrapping the bandage around Bella's hand.

"All done" Alice smiled slightly as she looked up at Bella.

"Thanks" Bella nodded.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella?" Alice placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm just scared at what's going to happen now. Edward isn't going to like what happened tonight at all."

"Relax Bella. It will be okay." Alice lied. Edward was already thinking about leaving Bella to make sure she would stay safe.

_I don't want to hurt you Bella._

"I don't have a good feeling about this Alice. Will you please stay with me tonight? I don't know if Edward's going to come, and I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone." Bella was desperate.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll stay with you. I won't leave you by yourself."

Bella hugged Alice with all the strength she had.

"You're so good to me Alice. Thank you so much."

Alice hugged Bella back. She didn't want to let go.

_What are you planning to do Edward? You can't do this…you can't leave her. I can't leave her._

"I'm only being a good friend." Alice replied.

Bella let go of Alice, but it took a second before Alice let go of her.

"Alice, how come you can hold and touch me when it's so hard for Edward to even come near me?" Bella asked

Alice looked Bella straight in the eyes. "I don't know, maybe it's because I am around you more often than he is now."

Alice was right. She was always around Bella more than Edward was. She was either with Bella when Edward was around, or she would come visit her by herself. It didn't give much time for Bella and Edward to be alone, but Alice didn't mind that at all.

"What's going to happen, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure Bella. What I do know is that you need to sleep." Alice said as she lifted Bella up and moved her to the top of her bed. She pulled back the blankets and slipped Bella inside. Once Bella was underneath the blankets; Alice laid beside her.

Bella turned to face Alice, and they locked eyes.

_I shouldn't touch Bella. This is too dangerous. I need to keep my hands to myself and be a good girl._

"Can you hold me Alice?" Bella asked in the most irresistible voice.

_Oh come on! How can I say no to her?_

"Of course Bella." Alice moved her arms around Bella, and pulled her closer to the point where their noses were almost touching.

Bella smiled weakly. Alice could tell she was getting tired.

Before Bella was completely out of it, Alice wanted to ask her a few questions. This could be the only time they have alone for a long time; especially when Edward was thinking the way he was. Alice already knew that Bella wouldn't mind answering her questions.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"MmmHmm" Bella moaned.

"Did you like what we were doing in the shower the other day? I didn't take advantage of you, did I?"

"No, you didn't take advantage of me. To be honest…I like the way you made me feel." Bella's cheeks started turning red.

"Just the way I made you feel? You mean if it was Edward in there with you, you would still feel the same way?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella had a confused look on her face.

"I want to know how you feel about…me." Alice actually hesitated at the end of her sentence.

"Oh" Bella blushed deeper.

"Yeah" Alice added.

"Well, how do you feel about me?" Bella asked.

"No, that isn't going to work Bella. I asked you first." Alice smiled slightly.

Bella was silent for a second, before she decided to answer.

"Um…this is kind of embarrassing but…I don't know…Alice, I…Okay, I'm just going to say it. I am glad that it was you touching me in the shower yesterday. I wanted you and only you to touch me."

"So you like me?" Alice smiled brilliantly

"Yes Alice, I like you. Now it's your turn to answer the question." Bella tried to get Alice to answer.

"Oh, Bella has a crush on me!" Alice laughed.

"Shut up and answer my question!" Bella smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

Alice calmed down, but still had a smile on her face.

"Yes Bella. I like you, why else would I want to kiss and touch you?"

Alice was lying. She didn't like Bella, she loved Bella.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked now serious.

"There's nothing we really can do. You still love Edward, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I also like you."

"Edward was first though." Alice played with a strand of Bella's hair as they were talking.

"Maybe if you came to me first, things would be different." Bella said.

"So if I was first, you would have fallen for me instead?" Alice asked curious.

"I think so, yes." Bella simply stated.

"That would have been nice."

They were silent the rest of the night. Bella fell asleep within a few minutes of their conversation. She had her arms wrapped loosely around Alice's body.

_This is the way it could have been between us; perfection._

Alice didn't move the rest of the night. She was too afraid to move and have Bella let go of her.

_Edward's made up his mind. We're leaving in two weeks, but do I have to go? I don't want to leave Bella, not ever. Surely Edward will change his mind within two weeks…_

**Two weeks later**

Bella was really worried. Edward was really acting strange, and Bella had an odd feeling that something bad was going to happen. Alice hasn't been around to see her in a few days either. If anyone, she would think Alice would be her normal self. Every time Bella came near Alice, Alice got a glazed look in her face and she had to leave. It looked as though if she could cry; she would be crying a river.

Edward wanted to talk to Bella after school, and this is where Bella was heading now. She met Edward out in the forest by her house. This is where he requested meeting. Odd place to meet, but that was Edward for you.

"Hello Edward" Bella said as she went in for a hug.

Edward stopped her by holding on to her wrists, and forcing her to stay where she was.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked worried.

"This isn't easy to say Bella, but my family is moving."

"Well there are ways for you and I to still see each other. You don't have to go with them and Alice…"

"You don't understand." Bella was cut off by Edward.

"When I said family I meant everyone; including myself." Edward continued

"I can come with you." Bella suggested, already thinking of ways of leaving.

"No Bella. I don't want you to come with us." Edward said firmly.

"W-What?" Bella stammered.

"I don't want you to come." Edward said calmly.

"Why not?" Bella began to feel the burning in her eyes. Fresh tears were flowing quickly.

"I don't want you anymore. It's time my family and I moved on. I'm sorry I caused you this pain."

"What about Alice?" Bella asked

"Alice is gone."

"Gone?" Bella could feel her heart ripping inside of her chest. It hurt so much.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but it was better this way."

"Don't leave" Bella clutched her chest, squeezing her eyes from the pain.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Take care of yourself Bella."

"Edward, please stay." Bella chocked

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead, and began running off into the forest.

_If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny _Bella thought.

There had to be an explanation. They couldn't have left her. Alice would come to her soon. She would be there when Bella needed her, right?

Bella attempted to follow Edward, but soon gave up. Her body crumpled to the forest floor, and she began sobbing.

"They're gone" Bella kept repeating. Soon Bella had passed out. She was so exhausted she gave up right there in the forest.

**Later that night**

"Bella, wake up." Charlie spoke softly.

Bella opened her eyes, and discovered she was no longer in the forest any more. She was in her bed, and her dad was hovering over her.

"They're gone." Was Bella's first words when she woke up.

"I know honey. It's going to be okay though." Charlie tried comforting Bella the best he could.

"No, it's not. Nothing is going to be okay." Bella began crying again. She reached out for Charlie, and hugged him. Charlie pulled her closer and allowed Bella to cry on his shoulder.

"It hurts so much, Dad." Bella whispered into Charlie's shoulder.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

_What did I just do to Bella? She's hurting so much, due to us._

Alice saw what happened with Bella through her visions.

_She was asking about me. She needs me. I have to go back to her._

The Cullen clan was already in Alaska by the time Edward was talking with Bella in the forest. The damage had already been done. Bella had been broken into pieces.

Edward arrived not too long after the others. His face was set in stone.

"Edward, I have to go back! I can't leave Bella; she needs me." Alice jumped up from her seat once Edward came through the door.

"She doesn't need you Alice. She is better off without us messing up her life." Edward said sternly.

"Messing up her life? Look what we just did to her!" Alice began breathing heavily, holding back whimpers. Jasper approached her, and calmed her down somewhat.

"We are better off with out her." Rosalie added to the conversation.

Edward continued speaking to Alice, ignoring Rosalie's statement. "She is in danger with us around her. We can hurt her if we aren't careful. I don't want that kind of lifestyle for her."

"Then just change her into one of us. We wouldn't have to leave her."

"No Alice. I'm not going to do that."

"I can do it myself then." Alice stated, as she began walking towards the door.

"Alice!" Edward yelled

"Alice, listen to us first." Esme begged.

"Just let her live life on her own for a while. Maybe she will move on, and we won't need to take her life away from her." Carlisle said.

"I know Bella; she isn't going to move on. What we did was stupid. I need to go back."

"Alice please don't go. She might have a chance at life without us." Edward was calm again.

"I know she doesn't Edward. I can still clearly see her as a vampire."

"Alice, give it time; for Bella." Carlisle said.

"Give her a chance to live as a human."

Alice stood there looking at her family. She wanted to go back to Bella, but was that really best for her? Could Bella live without them?

"The moment I see Bella going downhill without us; I'm going back to her. You're not going to stop me either." Alice said, giving in to her family's request.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said, moving closer to Alice.

Alice moved away from Edward, as well as the rest of the family.

"You're not the only one who loves Bella, Edward." Alice said sternly right before she walked out the door. She had to be alone, because right now she couldn't stand to look at her family. She couldn't stand be around the people who hurt Bella. The only problem was that she couldn't escape herself.

**A/N: I was contemplating on whether having Alice stay or leave Bella. I think by Alice leaving it would make the story better for later chapters. She's going to have to make up lost time to Bella(hint). Next Chapter: Life without the cold ones, and someone comes back to Bella. I wonder, who ever could it be? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A good song to listen to while reading this chapter is We should always be together by Billy Goodrum. It's an older song, but the lyrics are amazing. Moving on now... This chapter takes place a few months after the Cullen's leave, and right before the return of Alice. It's both of the girl's points of view. Enjoy!  
**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I thought the pain would go on forever. The way it made me feel when the Cullen's left was the worst pain ever, and I wasn't prepared to feel that way for the rest of my life.

Luckily, the pain had dulled over the past few months, but this feeling might be even worse. I feel nothing. I have no emotion left in me to give.

If I didn't have Jacob to put some feeling back into me, I don't know how I could still be alive. Being friends with Jacob made me feel excitement again. I could actually laugh and mean it. I could smile without it being forced. Riding the motorcycles with Jacob was probably the best idea I ever had. I had no worries about being knocked off the bike and dying a violent death. It didn't matter to me anymore if I lived or died.

I laugh in the face of death! Okay, so I stole that from The Lion King, but you get my point. Life doesn't matter to me anymore.

My life ended when the Cullen's left me.

But there is something about one particular Cullen that has been bothering me lately. You would think I would miss Edward the most, but I don't.

I can't get her out of my mind…

Alice is the one who I've been thinking about the most.

She is the one I want to see out off all the other vampires.

It's Alice who has haunted my dreams.

It's Alice whose laugh I hear when I do something silly.

It's Alice's voice I hear yelling at me when I am riding my motorcycle.

I imagine feeling her cold hands on me whenever I am taking a shower.

I miss her.

I miss Alice…

I think I love her…

I think I loved her…

Realization only comes too late for me. I will never get to see her again. She will never know that I loved her more than just a friend. Does she really care though?

I want to hate them all, but it's just so hard to hate sweet Alice. I can hate Edward really easy though; stupid jerk! Look what he's done to me.

Now here I am stuck in Forks with only werewolves to keep me company.

I've never been much of a dog person, but I'm glad I have them. Like I said before; if I didn't have Jacob I don't know where I would be.

And so my life goes on. It doesn't matter if I wanted it to stop; time still goes on. My life isn't that interesting anymore. I go to school, go to work, go home, make dinner, go to sleep. Repeat that five times a week. On the weekend is when I usually visit Jacob.

Ever since I found out he was a werewolf; I've been fascinated with him.

A world with vampires and werewolves is an interesting one indeed. Interesting, and very weird.

What the hell kind of place is this? Vampires and werewolves living in the same place. What is so appealing to these creatures, besides me of course? And why do they like me so much?

I never fit in with humans, so maybe I'm meant to be with non humans. That doesn't sound too appealing though. I don't belong to humans; I belong to creatures and beasts.

Oh yeah, that sounds horrible. But if people knew the creatures were the Cullen's; I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

Oh wait…

I don't belong to the Cullen's anymore. I don't belong to anyone. I'm alone.

I wonder if they will ever come back. I have this really odd feeling that I haven't seen the last of the Cullen's yet. I hope my odd feeling is right.

And Victoria is still out there…

Laurent luckily was taken care of by Jacob's pack. Didn't Alice see this happening to me? Doesn't she know I'm still in danger? She should be here protecting me.

"I need you, Alice." I whispered while I was lying in my bed trying to fall asleep. I felt the pain come up from beneath me when I said this, and I began to cry. I can still feel; thank God.

If Alice was watching me through visions; then she had to have heard me say that.

It's all I can do to try and get her back in my life. I hope it works.

I'm going to keep trying to feel emotion by going to the extreme if I have to. Tomorrow I said I was going cliff diving with Jacob. I'm both terrified and excited. At least I am feeling something besides a mix of pain and nothing.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Alice was out hunting with Jasper when her eyes glazed over. She stopped drinking from the grizzly bear immediately.

_Bella is lying in her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I need you, Alice." Bella whispered._

Alice snapped out of her quick vision and turned to Jasper who was already by her side.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked calmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I had another vision of Bella. She was crying." Alice paused for a second.

"That's not unusual for her to do." Jasper commented.

"It is unusual. She hasn't cried in so long…" Alice said sadly.

"Do you think it's good that she is crying then?"

"Possibly, but there was something else."

"What is it?" Jasper said to keep Alice talking.

"She said something to me. She knows I'm watching her." Alice took a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes shut.

If Jasper wasn't calming her down; Alice would be sobbing.

"What did she tell you Alice?" Jasper moved his arm around her back to pull her closer to him.

"She said she needed me." Alice said slowly.

"She need's you? Not Edward?" Jasper asked confused.

"That is what she said. Actually, I've never heard her mention Edwards name out loud since he left her."

"Why does she need you? Why does she want you more than Edward?"

"I don't know." Alice said

_What do I do? I want to go back to her so much. I love her. She can be mine, there is hope._

"Alice? Is there something you're not telling me?" Jasper interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"You seem to care a lot more about Bella than I thought. You're always having visions of what she is doing; even if Edward isn't around to ask. You always manage to bring up her name in conversations. Alice please tell me what you're thinking. You can tell me anything, and I know something is really bothering you about Bella." Jasper looked Alice directly in the eyes when he said this.

_I need to let Jasper know. He's my best friend, and he will understand._

"Jasper…I'm in love with her." Alice sighed and looked away from Jasper's gaze.

Jasper thought about what she said for a minute, and then gave Alice a small smile.

"That's what I thought." He said quietly.

"You knew!" Alice shouted for no reason.

Jasper laughed "I had plenty of time to figure it out Alice."

"Do the others know?" Alice asked frightened. She didn't want Edward to know.

_I thought I hid it so well._

"They are suspicious, but they don't know for a fact."

"What am I going to do Jasper? I love Edwards's girlfriend." Alice groaned.

"She doesn't belong to Edward anymore. She's available." Jasper smiled.

"What are you getting at?" Alice looked up at Jasper confused.

"If you love the girl, then go to her. Tell her how you really feel."

"Do you really think I should do that?"

"Yes, I do. You're always hurting, and you don't deserve that. You have a chance to be happy, and you're not doing anything about it. That's just being stupid in my opinion."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around Jasper.

"That's my specialty." Jasper smiled as he hugged back.

"I'm going to take your advice. I'm going to go see her." Alice mumbled in Jaspers shoulder.

"When are you leaving?" Jasper asked.

"As soon as I can. I'm going to start packing when we get back to the house."

"I'm happy for you Alice." Jasper said looking down at Alice, who in turn lifted her head up to gaze at him.

"Do you think Edward will mind what I'm planning?" Alice asked.

"I know he will mind, but he isn't around to tell you to stay here this time. Don't worry about Edward; do this for yourself."

"You're right. Do you even know where Edward is right now?" Alice questioned.

"Last time I heard he was in South America. That gives you plenty of time to go see Bella and win her heart. Once Edward comes back though; I'm not going to lie to him about where you are."

"I understand Jasper. What am I going to tell the others?"

As Alice and Jasper were talking, they were making their way back to the house. Alice was too eager to see Bella to keep hunting, and Jasper really wasn't that thirsty.

"You should tell them what you're doing. They already have their suspicions." Jasper said after a while.

Alice nodded her head as they approached the house.

They walked up to the front door together, and before they opened the door Alice hugged Jasper.

"It will be okay." Jasper said.

"I know it will be okay; I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Jasper smiled, and the two of them walked inside. They were greeted by Esme and Carlisle who were watching television in the living room.

"I'm going to see Bella." Alice announced shortly after being greeted by their parents.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

Alice hesitated, but decided telling the truth was the best thing she could do.

"Because I love her, and I'm going insane watching her suffer without us." Alice stated.

"What about Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't know about him. I just need to do this for myself. Please, give me your blessing so I can go to her." Alice begged.

"She might have a chance at life without us." Carlisle said. He must have repeated that sentence over a thousand times within the past couple of months.

"She doesn't, and you know it." Alice said coldly.

Carlisle didn't have anything to say to that.

Esme gave Alice a sympathetic look; then turned to Carlisle. She placed an arm on his shoulder to get his attention, and spoke lovingly.

"We should let her go, Carlisle. You know she is right; Bella is someone we all need. Let Alice go to Bella. Bella can decide whether she wants Alice or Edward later on. I don't want Alice to suffer anymore; I can't stand to see her hurt so much."

"I'm going to go see her whether you give me your blessing or not. I would just like to know I haven't left my family behind in the process." Alice added to her argument.

Carlisle looked at Esme for a second, and the cold face he wore only seconds ago had melted. Softer features were set on his face as he glanced back at Alice.

"We give you are blessing. Bella is a big girl; she can decide who she wants to love."

Alice had a huge grin on her face, and was bouncing up and down.

"Thank you so much. I love you all so much! Tell Emmett and Rose where I've gone." Alice said as she hugged Esme, then Carlisle.

She ran to her room, and quickly packed a bag. Carlisle gave the keys of his car to Alice, and she was soon on her way back to Forks. She would be there in about a day.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Bella woke up early the next morning. She couldn't force herself to sleep any longer. She might as well get up and head over to Jacobs now.

It only took Bella a few minutes to put on some fresh clothes and clean herself up. She went downstairs and ate two strawberry pop tarts; the ones with icing and the pretty sprinkles.

Right before Bella left her house; the phone rang. Bella ran over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Bella said.

"Hey Bella" Jacob replied.

"Oh, hey Jacob. I was just about to come over to your house."

"That's the reason I called. I'm not going to be able to go cliff diving with you today. The pack and I have decided to do some more patrolling."

"Why, what's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella. A few of us just caught a scent of a vampire, and it's getting stronger." Jacob said that like it was nothing.

"You mean Victoria is coming back?" Bella asked frightened.

"It could be her, but this one smells a little different. It's hard to tell at this point. The closer the bloodsucker gets, the better we will recognize it."

"What should I do?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We have it under control. Just relax and pretend it's like any other day. What's that…Oh Bella, I have to go now. Don't worry; I'll keep you safe from the scary monsters." Jacob laughed.

"Oh, I feel so much better." Bella mumbled.

Jacob just laughed some more and hung up the phone.

"Don't people know how to say goodbye?" Bella asked herself.

She sighed, and hung up the phone gently.

_Now what am I going to do?_

_I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'll start getting scared. I have to do something to keep my mind distracted._

Bella stood in her kitchen thinking of something she could do when she finally came up with an idea.

_Who says Jacob needs to be with me to cliff dive? I'm sure I'll be fine._

With that said, Bella ran out to her truck and was soon headed down to the beach.

Fifteen minutes later Bella had reached her destination. She parked her truck out by the beach, and hiked up one of the mountains she saw Jacob's friends jumping off of. She managed to only trip three times on her way up the mountain; a personal best.

Bella had finally found the spot where Jacob's friends had jumped, and she wasn't going to back down. She glanced over the edge of the cliff, and looked at the black water down below.

_I can do this._

Bella's heart began to race, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

_Just run and jump. Be free from everything. Don't hold back._

Bella took three steps back, and prepared herself.

"I can be free." Bella said calmly. She pushed her body forward, and when she reached the edge of the cliff she leapt into the air.

She was flying.

_I did it! _Bella thought when she felt the ground beneath her disappear.

Bella opened her mouth, and yelled as she plummeted down into the black water. Once she hit the water, she felt a stinging sensation all over her body.

_Ouch! That hurt so much! _Bella was mentally yelling at herself.

She kicked up, and swam to the surface. Once she reached the surface, she took a huge gasp of air. She didn't have long to breathe because a wave knocked her back under water.

_Oh crap. The tide is too strong. What am I going to do?_

Bella tried to swim back up to the surface, but once she reached it again she was knocked back under by another wave.

_I can't breathe! I need air! _Bella was frantic.

_Why? Does life really matter anymore? _Bella had changed her mind in an instant.

She stopped moving. She stopped trying to reach the surface.

_Do I really want to die now?_

_What do you have to live for? Your life ended when they left. When Alice left._

Bella didn't move anymore. She was going to let herself drown. No one would know she stopped trying.

Bella's vision was fading. Blackness covered her sight, and soon she wasn't awake anymore.

_Am I dead?_

Five minutes later Jacob pulled Bella out of the water, and started performing CPR.

"Wake up Bella!" Jacob yelled.

He gave her compressions, and went in to do mouth to mouth when Bella choked up water.

_Damn! I only needed a couple of more seconds. _Jacob thought.

Bella saw Jacob inches from her face, and turned her head to the side immediately.

"What happened?" Bella asked confused.

"You tell me. I saw you jumping off the cliff, and you didn't come back up from the water. Were you trying to…kill yourself?" Jacob asked concerned.

Bella sat up on her elbows, and pushed the wet hair away from her face. She looked at Jacob like he was insane.

"No, I would never do that Jacob. You should know better."

"I'm sorry Bella. That's just what it looked like."

"Well I was just trying out cliff diving. Remind me never to do it again." Bella stood up now, and Jacob tried to help her up.

"Are you okay? Do you need help getting home or anything?" Jacob offered.

"No Jacob, I'll be fine. Thank you for saving me. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't see me jump." Bella felt guilty.

_Why did I do that? I don't want to die._

"Good thing I was near the beach. I saw your truck, and then I saw you."

"I'm glad you were close by. I think I'm just going to go home now and be safe. I like being safe. I'll see you later Jacob." Bella hugged Jacob before walking away to her truck. She didn't really feel like talking to Jacob after what just happened. She was in pain and just wanted to go home.

"Bye Bella. I'm going to try and keep you safe. You don't have to worry." Jacob waved to Bella.

Bella then got in her truck and started it. She drove off and was heading back to her house.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Alice had just reached the border of Washington when she had another vision of Bella.

"_I can be free." Bella said._

_She then ran forward, and jumped off the cliff. When she reached the black water, she did not come back up. _

_Alice saw darkness._

"No!" Alice yelled out loud.

She snapped out of her vision, and put the pedal to the metal. If she made it on time; she could save Bella.

"Why would you do it Bella?" Alice's breathing began to hitch. Dry sobs were escaping her mouth.

By the time Alice reached Forks; she knew it was too late to save Bella. It took half an hour to get there; even at her speed.

_She can still be alive. Maybe I didn't see all of my vision correctly._

Alice drove to Bella's house, and parked Carlisle's car out by the street. There was no sign of anyone home. Both Bella's truck and Charlie's cruiser were gone.

_I'm going to have to confront Charlie when he gets home. I'm going to have to tell him that we're to blame for Bella's…suicide. If that is what happened._

Alice's face was crumpled in pain. She broke into Bella's house, and smelled the air. Bella's scent was everywhere. It was both enjoyable and painful to smell Bella.

Alice closed her eyes, and whined. She wished that she could cry. Something needed to be done to get these emotions out of her.

"Don't be dead, Bella." Alice whispered.

Alice walked over towards the kitchen, and sat down. She would wait for someone to walk in the front door.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Bella was approaching her house; when she saw something that made her heart jumped out of her chest.

Carlisle's car was parked out in the street in front of Bella's house.

Bella closed her eyes tightly, and opened them back up again.

"What the hell? This can't be real. I'm seeing things." Bella whispered to herself.

Bella parked in her driveway, and sat in her truck for a minute. She couldn't stop looking at the car.

_Maybe I should go inside and see if Carlisle is really here. _Bella thought.

She got out of her truck carefully, and walked over to her front door.

_What if he wants to kill me?_ Bella wasn't being very rational at the moment.

_He doesn't want to kill you. What are you, stupid? Just go inside and see!_

Bella put the key in her locked, and opened the door.

She glanced around at the hallway, and saw nobody. The door slammed shut behind her.

She heard movement in the kitchen, and froze in her place.

The kitchen light turned on, and a figure stepped out into the hallway. The figure reached for the light switch in the hall, and flicked it on.

There stood Alice; staring wide eyed at Bella.

Bella's eyes were wide, her jaw dropped open, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Bella?" Alice spoke first.

Alice gave Bella a once over, and she looked like a mess.

Sand was all over her body and clothes, her hair was windswept and thrown all across her face, she had a few bruises on her legs and arms, and she had a strange look to her face.

"Alice?" Bella questioned.

"Bella!" Alice squealed with delight.

_Bella's alive! _

Alice ran over to Bella to give her a hug, but Bella stumbled backwards.

Bella began breathing rapidly. Her cheeks were turning red, and tears were running down her face.

Alice stopped trying to hug Bella and reached out to at least touch her.

Bella backed away from Alice's hand immediately.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked Bella.

But before Bella could answer, she fainted. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she began to fall backwards.

Alice caught her in her arms before Bella could hit the ground. Alice picked up Bella, and headed for her bedroom.

Alice opened the door to Bella's room, and inhaled her scent even more.

Alice gently set Bella down on her bed, and waited for Bella to wake up.

_You're alive! We can be together! Life can go on for us! _Alice was screaming in her mind.

A few minutes later Bella opened her eyes.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella turned her head slowly towards Alice and gave her a confused look.

"Alice…what's going on? I thought you didn't want to see me again."

**A/N: Would this be considered a cliff hanger? Muah ha ha! I would have made it longer, but then the chapter would be too long. Next Chapter: True feelings are revealed**. **Thank you all for reading, I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and so on. A new chapter for you all! This chapter get's a little graphic, not too much, just enough to test the water and see if you like it. I suppose feedback will let me know if you like the graphic details or not, and if I want to keep writing that way. Enjoy!**

"Alice…what's going on? I thought you didn't want to see me again."

Alice had a hurt look on her face when Bella said this.

_Not want to see you? I'm so terrible for ever making her ever think that. _Alice thought.

"No Bella that's not true. I've been dying to come back to you." Alice said to Bella who was now sitting up on her bed.

"If that's true then how come you didn't come back a couple of months ago?" Bella said in an angry tone. She didn't want to be mad at Alice, but she couldn't help herself. Her words just came out angry.

"I would have if it were my own free choice to make. Edward said that you would have a chance to live like a normal person, so I stayed behind to see if he would be right. I had to see if there was a chance you could live without us."

Alice reached out and touched Bella on the shoulder. Bella shifted slightly, and turned her gaze away from Alice. Bella had allowed Alice's hand to remain on her shoulder.

"Didn't you see me in your visions though? Couldn't you tell how desperately I needed you? Why did you decide to come back now?" Bella was full of questions.

Alice moved a little bit closer to Bella; slowly inching her way towards the love of her life without her noticing. Bella was just too tempting to stay far away from.

"I saw you in my visions all the time. I've seen almost everything you've done without me; that includes riding that motorcycle and jumping off the cliff. That's right; I'm not letting you off the hook for doing something stupid like that." Alice said.

Bella looked at Alice with wide eyes. She knew she was in trouble, but Alice continued speaking.

"And I know you needed me. I needed you also. The reason I came back now is because I could hardly stand the pain anymore. I saw you in my vision, where you said you needed me, and I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt me so much to know that you needed me, and I wasn't there for you. You will never know how truly sorry I am for ever leaving you behind. Will you forgive me, Bella?" Alice was close to getting on her knees and begging.

Alice waited for Bella to respond. Bella was silent for a long time. Every time Bella was going to say something she would stop, but she finally opened her mouth a spoke up.

"I can forgive you, but I don't know if I can forget this ever happened." Bella dared to glance in Alice's direction.

Alice gave Bella a small smile, and Bella blushed.

"That's all I can ask of you for now. If you just give me time I promise I will make it up to you." Alice reached out to touch Bella's cheek.

"Time? You mean you're staying?" Bella asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course I am staying. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I don't know if I can even let you out of my sight for as long as I live." Alice moved her free hand to rest on Bella's thigh. She managed to get closer to Bella before she realized what was going on.

"You're a vampire, you live forever." Bella mumbled as she glanced at Alice's hand resting on her thigh.

"Good observation." Alice commented, as she began to rub Bella's thigh comfortingly.

Bella tried to hide a smile from Alice. She turned to face away from Alice once more; removing Alice's hand from her cheek.

"That's not funny." Bella said weakly.

Alice caught Bella's cheek, and pulled her head back around to face her.

"Is that a smile I see? Wow, I haven't seen you smile in such a long time. It's beautiful." Alice was losing herself in her emotions; when Bella pulled away from her once again.

"You can't keep watching me because I will grow old and die, and you'll still be the same." Bella's smile faded quickly off her face.

"Just because Edward isn't your boyfriend anymore doesn't mean I can't change you myself." Alice stated.

"Why would you want to change me? I'm nothing." Bella blushed, and avoided eye contact with Alice.

Alice sighed.

_I really hurt you, didn't I Bella?_ Alice thought.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella didn't move or speak.

"Look at me Bella." Alice commanded.

Bella still didn't move.

"Bella look at me before I have to take desperate measures."

Bella wrapped her arms around her chest, but still didn't look at Alice.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it." Alice waited a second just in case Bella changed her mind, but she did not.

Bella felt the bed shift, but didn't turn her head to look. The weight of Alice had lifted off the bed, and Bella jerked her head up to see if Alice left.

"Alice don't…" was all Bella managed to say before she was pushed down against her bed.

Alice had sprung on top of Bella, and began tickling her. Bella tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't hold it long. Soon enough Bella was bursting with laughter as Alice moved her hands all over her body.

"I didn't forget, Bella!" Alice laughed.

"Okay Alice! I'll listen to you, just stop tickling me, please!" Bella was out of breath as she finished her sentence.

Alice stopped tickling her, but didn't get off Bella.

"Bella, you are not nothing. You mean so much to me, and I don't think I could go on living after you were gone. You are my everything. I want to change you into one of us."

"You really want to change me?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, I do." Alice reassured her. Alice noticed the position she was in, and she couldn't help herself. She slowly leaned in towards Bella's face.

Bella watched as Alice came closer. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Alice stopped about an inch away from Bella's lips. She had a quick vision of the moment that was about to happen, and it was a good outcome. It was a very good outcome.

Alice smiled then whispered. "I'm about to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time. I need you in my life, Bella. I want you…more that just a friend."

Alice moved that extra inch further and locked lips with Bella. Bella immediately wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, and kissed her back.

Alice was very gentle at first. She kissed Bella once, then twice, and then it just became one elongated kiss.

_Bella is kissing me back! She likes it! This feels incredible! _Alice was yelling to herself.

Bella pulled Alice closer, and then her hands began moving down Alice's cold body.

Bella shivered as Alice closed the gap between their bodies.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as she came up from their kiss.

"Nothings wrong. I just forgot how cold you were." Bella said.

"I'm sorry; I can get up if you want." Alice started to move, but Bella tugged on her shirt; making Alice look back down at her.

"I like it." Bella smiled at Alice.

Alice smiled back, but still moved to the side of Bella.

"I don't want to get too excited and crush you." Alice laughed.

Bella laughed, but then she got really quiet.

"Since we're speaking about feelings for each other; I need to tell you something I've had on my mind for a while." Bella finally spoke.

"You can tell me anything Bella." Alice encouraged Bella to go on.

Alice could hear Bella's heart racing after she finished saying that.

"Alice…I think I have fallen in love with you. I didn't miss Edward near as much as I have missed you. I can't get you out of my mind. I have dreamed of that one shower we shared so much. I just love how you make me feel. Everything about you is such a turn on, and I can't stop thinking…dirty thoughts about…you." Bella's face was burning red after she finished talking. Her eyes were wandering everywhere but on Alice.

Alice was silent. Bella began to get really nervous, so she forced herself to look at Alice's face.

Alice had the widest grin on her face. Her smile was stretched from one ear to the other.

"Say something Alice!" Bella almost yelled.

Finally Alice spoke.

"I knew you were going to say that after I kissed you, but it was much more sexier actually hearing it." Alice said seductively.

"It's so hard to surprise you." Bella stated.

"I know, but I'm glad you said it. Now it's my turn to tell you how I really feel about you." Alice poked Bella in the stomach, and Bella flinched.

"Every kiss and touch I have given you has meant something to me. It's not just fun for me. I want you in every way possible. I know for a fact that I am head over heals in love with you; there isn't a doubt in my mind about it."

Bella smiled, and Alice pulled her closer.

"How long have you felt this way, Alice?"

"I loved you for as long as I have known you." Alice moved her hand and began to stroke Bella's cheek.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Bella asked, leaning into Alice's hand.

"Because you weren't mine; you were Edwards."

"Oh, I guess I can understand why you kept it a secret then." Bella moved a little closer to Alice.

Alice nodded her head, and leaned in towards Bella.

Alice couldn't help herself from kissing Bella again. She was too tempting for her own good. A few seconds into their kissing; Alice had found her hands up Bella's shirt and unclasping her bra.

_Her blood smells so delicious. _Alice was going into predator mode, before she stopped herself. She was too excited for her own good. She wasn't used to being this close to Bella.

Alice let go of Bella, and pulled her hand out from underneath her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned, but then she noticed that Alice's eyes were solid black.

"Oh" Bella said.

"I just need to get used to your scent again. I haven't seen you in so long; it's a little overwhelming."

"It's okay Alice."

"I need to go hunting." Alice said, knowing that Bella wouldn't like that.

"Don't leave me, please."

"Bella I promise I won't be gone but for ten minutes. I really need to go so I can be comfortable around you again. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, but I'm going to worry the whole time your gone. I'm afraid you won't come back."

"I promise I'll come back. I'll never leave you again."

"What will I do while you're gone?" Bella asked saddened.

"You need to shower. You're covered in sand, your hair is all messy, and even though you're still tempting to me; you smell a little like a dog. No offense." Alice said.

Bella smelled her arms, but didn't smell anything unusual.

"Do you know about Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I know very little, but I know enough. You'll have to explain it all to me when I get back, and when you get out of the shower." Alice pulled Bella out of her bed and tugged her towards the bathroom.

"Get in there, and clean yourself up. I'll be back in ten minutes." Alice commanded.

"You mean you don't want to play dress down with me?" Bella pouted.

Alice hesitated. She almost changed her mind, but she really needed to hunt.

"As much as I would love that; I don't want any accidents to happen."

"I understand." Bella said as she began to take off her dirty shirt.

Alice shut her eyes and turned around.

_I can't be tempted, not until I hunt._

"I'll be back as quickly as I can be." Alice said, and then ran out of the bathroom and out Bella's window.

Bella just smiled as she finished taking off the rest of her clothes.

It felt so good to smile. It felt so good to have Alice back.

_She loves me. We can live together forever. _Bella kept thinking to herself as she stepped into the shower and began to bathe.

**Ten minutes later**

Bella had her eyes closed when she felt someone was watching her. She opened her eyes to see Alice looking through the shower curtain at her with wide, golden eyes.

Bella flinched back, but calmed down after a second.

"Alice you scared me. I didn't know you would actually be that fast. How are you feeling?" Bella said through the curtain to Alice.

"I'm feeling much better." Alice took a step back from the shower, and began to strip of her clothes.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella stopped washing her hair to give her full attention to Alice; who was now completely in the nude.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alice smiled as she approached the shower, and stepped in besides Bella.

It took Bella a while before she could close her mouth again.

Alice reached out and grabbed Bella across the waist. She pushed Bella gently against the shower wall, and leaned against her. Alice put her nose against Bella's neck and inhaled.

"That's much better." Alice whispered.

Bella didn't say anything. If she tried to speak it would just come out as slurs.

"Now let me help you wash your back." Alice continued to speak. Obviously she was enjoying the expression on Bella's face because she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

Alice lifted her body off of Bella, and turned her around. She grabbed the body wash and began to lather it in her hands. Slowly she moved her cold hands across Bella's back, and washed her.

Bella leaned into Alice's touch, and soon Alice wrapped her arms around Bella. She pulled Bella against her body, and her hands started washing Bella's chest.

Bella let out a soft whimper, and then she bit her lip to try and hold back from letting other moans escape.

"Bella, it's okay to moan if you need to. Don't be afraid to show me how I make you feel. Moan all you want. Your father is gone; it's just me and you. You have nothing to hide." Alice whispered softly into Bella's ear before she bit down gently on her lobe.

After Alice said that she moved her hand down below Bella's waist, and began caressing Bella's inner thigh. Just close enough to tease Bella. Alice wasn't sure how far Bella wanted to go.

Bella gasped and pushed her body back into Alice.

Alice turned Bella around with her free hand, and made them face each other.

Bella looked as Alice for a second, before she got the nerve to ask her a question.

"Alice…can I touch you?" Bella asked nervously.

Alice smiled and said "I would love you to touch me."

Bella smiled in response, and nervously reached out a hand.

Bella gently set her hand on Alice's shoulder at first, and then got up the nerve to move towards her breasts.

Bella grazed Alice's breast, and Alice leaned in forward at her touch. Bella moved her fingers over Alice's nipple and Alice let out a quick gasp, and then started laughing.

"Bella that felt really good. Please keep going." Alice kept a goofy grin on her face.

Bella smiled at Alice's reaction, and kept caressing Alice's breast.

Alice took hold of one of Bella's hands and led her down towards her waist. Bella looked at Alice surprised, and Alice looked back with want in her eyes.

"Please Bella; I want you to touch me." Alice was still holding onto Bella's hand when she said this.

"I want to touch you too." Bella said as she moved her hand towards Alice's sex.

Alice moaned at contact. Bella's warm fingers felt incredible to Alice. Bella only moved around the outside of Alice; she didn't want to go too far too soon.

Alice was moving along with Bella's massaging fingers. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, and pulled her closer.

"You're making me feel incredible." Alice said as calmly as she could. Bella could hear Alice's voice shaking only slightly.

It only took a few more strokes to make Alice reach her climax. Alice let out a loud moan, as her orgasm came.

Bella smiled as she listened to Alice. It sort of reminded Bella of being at an opera by the way Alice moaned. Luckily her Dad wasn't in the house, or anywhere within fifty feet of the house. He definitely would have heard Alice.

Bella waited as Alice calmed down.

"Bella…that was amazing." Alice said after she was finished.

"All I did was touch you a little." Bella said smiling.

"I know. I wonder what it will feel like when you're actually inside me." Alice smiled, and came towards Bella to kiss her.

Bella kissed back, but then broke away to continue their conversation.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see what that's like for you."

"I suppose we will." Alice stated, and she rinsed off her body.

Bella did the same; she made sure she was actually clean before she got out of the shower.

"Do you always yell that loud when you're having an orgasm?" Bella asked as they both got out of the shower.

Alice handed Bella a towel, and replied.

"I haven't had an orgasm in a long time, and I've had all this pent up desire for you; I couldn't help myself."

"You're going to have to be more careful when Charlie is around. I don't want him to think I'm hurting you or anything." Bella laughed, as she put on a clean pair of pajamas.

Alice dried herself off, and put on the clothes she was wearing previously.

"I don't think you could hurt me if you tried, but you're right. I'll try to be quieter next time. If I can't control my moans, then we'll just have to take it our love making out in the forest or some place secluded." Alice said as the two girls walked back to Bella's room.

Bella went over to her bed and sat down; Alice followed and did the same.

"The forest? That sounds kind of kinky." Bella laughed.

"You have to admit that it would be exciting." Alice nudged Bella, and Bella came closer to Alice.

"Yeah it would be." Bella replied quietly.

"So tell me about Jacob." Alice changed the subject.

"What exactly do you need to know about him?"

"Well I know he's a werewolf, and I know he was able to kill Laurent and that Victoria has been seen around Forks. I can only see things through your visions, and it's still really hard to see. I can't see the pack clearly, but I know the basics."

"Well Jacob's been my life saver for the past couple of months. He saved me from Laurent, and he's been keeping Victoria at a distance. You knew pretty much everything then."

"I'll have to thank Jacob for that. I'm grateful he has been there for you." Alice said as she wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Alice, how come you didn't come back when you knew Laurent and Victoria have tried coming back for me?" Bella asked curiously.

"I knew that Jacob was protecting you, and Edward still wanted me to stay away from you. If for one second I thought your life would be in danger; I would have come back right away. Jacob seemed to be doing a good job at keeping you alive."

Bella only nodded her head. It still hurt to know that they didn't come back even when Laurent and Victoria were coming for her.

Alice noticed that Bella was still hurt, and tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Bella. I'm going to try and make up for lost time as long as we live. I promise I won't leave you again." Alice said.

"You said you wouldn't leave me a long time ago, and look what happened." Bella said now bitter.

"I made a mistake Bella. I made a horrible mistake, and I promise I won't make it again. I've learned from my mistake, and I'm never letting you go again."

Bella didn't say anything; she just held onto Alice tighter.

"You do believe me, don't you Bella?" Alice asked concerned.

Bella looked Alice straight in the eyes. "I have faith in you Alice. I believe you."

"Thank you Bella." Alice kissed Bella on the forehead, and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Is the rest of your family coming back?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I have to call them and see what's going on."

"How did you get here if Edward didn't want you to come back?" Bella asked curiously.

"He's not with the family right now. He is in South America, so I took the opportunity to come back."

"So you didn't come back because you thought I tried to killed myself?" Bella asked.

"No, I was on my way over here when I saw you do that. Speaking of which, what were you thinking Bella? Did you try to kill yourself?" Alice asked now serious.

"How can you even ask that? I was trying out cliff diving, and just got caught up in the tide. And why are we only talking about this just now?"

"Cliff diving!" Alice sarcastically laughed. "What are you going to try next? How about sky diving without a parachute? That should be fun."

"Alice, just answer my questions please."

"I didn't know what to think when I saw you jumping off the cliff. I was scared because I didn't see anything after that. I'm only bringing this up now, because when I saw you I couldn't think of anything else but showing you how sorry I was for what I did." Alice changed her tone to a sympathetic one.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I just wanted to feel something besides pain." Bella said.

"You don't need to jump off cliffs to feel emotion anymore. I am here now, and I'm going to make you feel plenty of emotions. Will you promise me that you will never jump off a cliff again?" Alice asked.

"I promise as long as you and I are together; I will never jump off a cliff again." Bella smiled weakly.

"That works for me." Alice smiled back.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" Bella was full of questions tonight.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to have to call Carlisle, and inform him on what's been going on around here."

"When are you going to call?"

"I guess I can call now, and let them know you're safe."

"You didn't tell them about your vision of me jumping off the cliff, did you?"

"I told Jasper, but I don't know if he has told anyone else."

Bella looked shocked. "Call them now, and tell them I'm fine!"

"Okay, don't worry. I'm calling them right now." Alice said as she grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Jasper's number.

_Ring…ring…_

"Alice" Jasper said on the other line.

"Hi Jasper." Alice said.

Bella watched Alice talking on the phone. She smiled when Alice said Jasper's name.

"Is everything all right?" Jasper asked.

"Everything is perfect. My vision of Bella was misinterpreted, she was just trying out cliff diving." Alice said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

"Cliff diving?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but she is alive and well. You didn't tell the others of my vision, did you?"

"Well I had to tell Carlisle what I saw, and…Edward called." Jasper hesitated.

Alice's eyes went wide, but she immediately calmed herself down. She didn't want Bella to worry.

"What did you tell him?" Alice asked.

"The truth. I told him you went to go see Bella, and I told him of the vision you had of her."

"What?" Alice strained to keep her voice low. "Call him back immediately and tell him what I told you, please."

"When do you want me to call him?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Now" Alice was whispering. It was the only thing she could do to keep from yelling.

"Okay. I'll call you back." Jasper said.

"Bye" Alice said.

"Bye" Jasper said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on Alice?" Bella asked.

Alice turned to face Bella.

_I should tell her the truth; she deserves it._

"Jasper told my family of my vision; that includes Edward."

"What? What's Edward doing?" Bella became frantic.

"Don't worry Bella; I told jasper to call him and tell him what's going on." Alice leaned towards Bella and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"If Edward thinks I've tried to kill myself…" Bella's sentence faded as Alice's phone began to ring.

Alice answered the phone.

"Jasper"

"Alice, I told Edward the truth."

"And…"

"It's a good thing I told him. He was planning on going to the Volturi if your vision was true."

Alice sighed in relief. "Where is he now?"

"He's on his way back. He's catching a plane within the next hour."

"When you say back…"

"He's going to Forks; back to you and Bella, and so are the rest of us."

"A family reunion…how lovely." Alice spat out the last part of her sentence.

"I'll see you soon." Jasper replied.

"How soon?" Alice asked.

"We will be there in a couple of days. Edward may be there sooner though."

"How much sooner?"

"His plane lands sometime tomorrow in Seattle."

"Great."

"I know. I'm guessing you and Bella were able to…make up."

"You could say that." Alice glanced at Bella and smiled.

Jasper laughed. "Way to go Alice."

"Thanks, if only I had a little more time alone."

"I'm sorry you only had this much time alone. I'm sure Bella will stay with you."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with her. It's Edward that is going to be the problem."

"He will be okay."

"Sure. Well I'm going to get off the phone now. I want to have some peace and quiet with Bella while I can."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Goodbye" Alice said.

"Bye" Jasper hung up.

"Now what is it?" Bella asked immediately.

"Edwards coming back and so are the rest of them."

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" Bella asked. She looked frightened.

"We will just have to tell him the truth, and hope he doesn't take it too hard." Alice rubbed Bella's shoulder in attempt to try and comfort her.

"I don't want to hurt him." Bella said.

"I know. We'll try our best not to do that. It's all going to be okay Bella. Don't worry anymore."

"When will he be here?"

"Jasper said his plane gets in tomorrow."

"Gets in where?"

"Seattle"

"So he should be here by tomorrow…when is the rest of your family coming?"

"They should be here in a couple of days."

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow at all." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We have peace now; let's enjoy it while we can."

Bella nodded her head, and yawned.

"I love you Alice."

"And I will always love you, Bella."

Bella shuffled down against her bed, and Alice followed.

"Get some rest. It will all be okay; I promise you." Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella leaned her head against Alice's shoulder, and was asleep within the minute.

**A/N: I decided to wait on the Volturi scenes. They will make an appearance, just not yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you like the detail in the shower scene or not. Next Chapter: Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's return.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for your input on the details. I've wrote more details in this one :). It's not too graphic though; I'm saving that for next chapter. Anyway, here is another chapter for all you cool and attractive people to read. Enjoy!**

Alice lay next to Bella as she slept. She never wanted to move from her spot. She was completely happy where she was.

She kept touching Bella throughout the night. It wasn't enough just to be next to Bella; she had to touch her.

_Edward can't have you back. You're mine now._ Alice thought.

While Bella was sleeping Alice kept the shower they shared running through her mind. She couldn't get herself to stop smiling for the entire night. It was only going to get better between them.

_She can make me feel so good with only a little touching. She is perfect for me._

Alice continued like this until morning.

It was around eight in the morning when Bella woke up.

Bella opened her eyes, and immediately searched the room for Alice. Bella looked panicked, but when she saw Alice she relaxed.

"I thought it might have all been a dream." Bella said as she rested her head back down on her pillow.

"It wasn't a dream. I'm real, and I'm here to stay." Alice kissed Bella on the cheek.

Bella smiled and said, "That wasn't a dream either. You love me."

"With all of my dead heart."

"Don't say that." Bella said in a soft tone.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"You're heart isn't dead in my opinion. Technically it's not beating anymore, but if your heart was dead then you wouldn't be able to love me."

"Okay then. I love you with my non beating heart." Alice corrected herself.

"That sounds a lot better." Bella smiled as she stretched her arms out.

"And?" Alice asked.

"And what?" Bella asked back with a confused look on her face.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Alice said, trying to get Bella to catch on.

Bella smiled softly, and said "No"

"Bella, don't make me tickle you." Alice warned, as she moved her hands closer to Bella.

"Okay! Alice, I love you too." Bella prepared to defend herself.

"Do you really?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yes I do, but you can't keep threatening to tickle me. That's unfair."

"Why is it unfair?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because I don't have any weapons to use against you."

"Hmm, well you could always use your body to get your way." Alice suggested with a sly grin.

"Alice!" Bella gasped and playfully hit her in the shoulder. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I'm just saying…It would work you know." Alice laughed.

"You have such a dirty mind!" Bella exclaimed.

"Me? Compared to the way you think; I'm an angel."

"That's not true and you know it. How about we just say we both have dirty minds, and leave it at that?" Bella asked.

Alice considered the compromise, and answered "Agreed, because I have to admit I was having some pretty dirty thoughts about you last night."

"Oh really?" Bella asked as she moved closer to Alice.

Alice nodded her head.

"Will you tell me what they were about?" Bella asked.

"No" Alice smiled.

"No?" Bella asked confused.

"I'd much rather show you." Alice smiled, and went in to kiss Bella on the lips.

"Oh" Bella said in between kisses.

Alice slowly climbed on top of Bella, and then moved her hands on top of Bella's arms to lock them in place.

"Alice, I can't move my arms." Bella said as she tried to move them around.

"I know" Alice smiled devilishly.

"Oh" Bella said again, and let Alice continue what she was doing.

Alice moved her lips from Bella's, and down her jaw line. She placed small; gentle kisses around Bella's neck. Alice reached Bella's left ear, and began to nibble on her lobe.

Bella started squirming around beneath Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing to make me feel this way? Don't stop whatever you're doing." Bella's legs twisted as Alice continued to nibble along Bella's ear.

After a minute with Bella's left ear; Alice started working her way to her right ear. She slowly moved across Bella's neck; giving gentle kisses, and inhaling her scent.

_I can resist the urge to bite. I'm getting used to her smell._

"How are you doing, Alice?" Bella asked concerned for her safety, and Alice's control.

Alice looked up at Bella with still golden eyes. "I'm doing great." She smiled.

Bella smiled in response, and Alice continued kissing her around the neck. She reached Bella's right ear, and began to nibble on that one. Bella began squirming once again.

When Alice finished with that ear; she looked at Bella's expression. Bella had her eyes shut with one of the biggest smiles Alice had ever seen on her.

"Wow, that was only my ears." Bella sighed.

Alice laughed. "Well the ears can be very sensitive to pleasure."

"Still…that felt great."

"I'm glad you liked it." Alice said as she came in to kiss Bella full on the lips. She decided to let go of Bella's arms, and slightly gripped Bella's cheeks.

This time the two girls found each other's tongues. Their kisses were slow and full of passion. Not too fast to make it cheap, or not too sloppy either. The kiss was just right for both of them.

Bella moved her hands slowly down Alice's cold body, and reached the bottom of her shirt. Bella glanced at Alice to see if it was okay for Bella to continue.

Alice nodded her head to Bella, and Bella smiled in response.

Bella moved her hands slowly inside Alice's shirt. She moved her hands across Alice's stomach, and Alice watched Bella's face.

"Your shirt is kind of tight fitting. It's hard to move my hands around." Bella said as a cheap excuse to get Alice to take it off.

"I can help with that." Alice said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off for Bella. She dangled it in front of Bella for a second, and then tossed it gently aside.

"Is that better? You know I don't normally throw my clothes on the floor, but in this situation I don't mind."

Bella looked at Alice's bare torso, and then to the shirt she just tossed on the floor. "This is much better, and my floor isn't that dirty."

Bella looked back to Alice and smiled. Alice raised her eyebrows seductively, and Bella reached out to touch Alice once again.

Alice moved in and continued kissing Bella, as Bella's hands roamed Alice's upper body.

Alice moved her hands down Bella's body, and then slowly moved her hands over Bella's sex. Alice placed her hand down on the outside of Bella's pajama bottoms, but Bella still felt a jolt of excitement course through her.

Bella jumped slightly, and Alice smiled. Bella had stopped caressing Alice's breast through her bra and was just resting her hand on it. She waited to see what Alice was going to do next.

Alice kept the smile on her face, as she moved her hand to the top of Bella's pants. One of her finger's slipped inside Bella's waistband, and gently caressed her bare skin. Bella jerked slightly at contact, but didn't say anything.

Alice let another finger slip inside Bella's pants, then another, and another. Alice managed to get her whole hand inside her pants without hesitation from Bella.

Alice leaned in against Bella's body to kiss her; while her hand began to explore Bella's sex.

"You feel so warm Bella." Alice whispered.

"I love your cold hands. You can make me feel so go-…oh my…" Bella was cut off by her own exclamation.

Alice had just pushed a finger inside of Bella.

"Is this okay?" Alice asked.

"Oh…yes." Bella responded.

Alice smiled for the 50th time that morning, and began to move another finger inside of Bella.

Bella watched with eager eyes as Alice pushed her fingers slowly inside of Bella. Bella felt a wonderful sensation, and she threw her head back against her pillow in pleasure.

Alice was going to start moving faster, but she suddenly felt a vision coming to her so she stopped everything.

_Edward is coming to Bella's window. He doesn't want to confront Charlie just yet so he is planning on using his original way to get inside._

_Edward knows Bella is with me, but he doesn't have a clue what we are doing or what has happened. If Bella and I were to continue doing what we are doing now; Edward will be interrupting us and that wouldn't be good._

_We need to stop. We need to stop now because Edward will be here very soon._

_He always ruins my fun._

Alice snapped out of her vision, and saw Bella staring back at her.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked; still lying against the bed.

Alice realized her fingers were still inside of Bella, and quickly but regretfully removed her hand from her pants.

"Edward is coming." Alice said quickly.

"Now?" Bella asked frightened.

"Soon. I saw us making love, and he was coming to your window. We have to stop now or he will catch us in the act."

Alice left her bag of clothes out in Carlisle's car, so she just reached for her shirt on the floor and put it back on.

Bella got up quickly, and went to her closet. She changed into a plain t shirt, and jeans. She walked into her bathroom, and brushed her teeth. Alice walked into the bathroom behind Bella, and made sure her hair was in good condition; which it was.

"You look beautiful." Alice said to Bella.

"Thank you Alice. You, of course, are always radiant." Bella said in a hurried voice.

Alice smiled, and the two girls went back into Bella's bedroom. Charlie was still snoring, so it was safe to walk around the house with Alice.

"Are we going to tell Edward about us right away?" Bella asked as soon as her door was shut.

"I think it would be best. If he tries to hold or kiss you; I might get angry." Alice responded.

"I wouldn't want a vampire fight in my room; especially when you are brother and sister."

"Don't forget that your father is in the other room sleeping." Alice added.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't even know you're back."

"If conflict does happen; we need to keep it quiet."

Bella nodded her head.

"And remember, whatever Edward does I'll be here to protect you and support you." Alice added.

"Thank you Alice."

Alice nodded her head, and looked out of Bella's window.

"He's coming. I can see him walking out of the forest."

"I'm scared." Bella said in a nervous voice.

"It will be okay Bella. I promise nothing bad will happen." Alice approached Bella, and hugged her.

"Do you want me to hold your hand while we tell Edward?" Alice asked.

"That would be nice." Bella smiled.

Edward had just approached Bella's window, and looked in. He saw Bella, and he smiled.

Bella managed to give a weak smile back.

Edward tapped on the window, and Alice walked over to the window to open it. Before she opened the window she looked at Bella, and Bella nodded her head in approval.

Alice opened the window, and immediately walked back over to Bella.

Edward slipped inside Bella's window without making a sound. He looked at Alice, and frowned. He could hear what she was thinking, and Alice wasn't hiding anything from Edward anymore.

_I'm tired of pretending Edward. I love Bella, just like you do; maybe even more. I'm sorry but I can't help the way I feel. _

Edward took his hard gaze off of Alice, and turned to Bella with softer features.

"Bella" Edward breathed out in relief.

"Hi Edward" Bella said softly.

He walked over to Bella, and hugged her. Bella wrapped her arms loosely around Edward. A very awkward moment passed between them. Just because Bella was in love with Alice; doesn't mean she didn't care about Edward anymore. Maybe they could become friends when all this drama has passed.

"Are you all right Bella? I thought you were hurt." Edward said as he let go of Bella.

"I'm doing great. I'm not hurt at all." Bella responded in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Alice for taking care of her. If you don't mind I would like to speak to Bella privately." Edward gave Alice a stern look.

Alice glared back in anger. She was about to speak before she was cut off by Bella.

"Actually Edward, I want Alice to stay."

"Oh…Okay. That's fine I suppose." Edward was taken by surprise.

"And before you say anything else; we need to tell you something." Bella wanted to tell Edward right away. She felt it was best for everyone.

"We?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, we…" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and continued "have something to tell you."

Bella intertwined her fingers with Alice, and looked at Edward.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked confused.

The drama has only just begun.

Bella took a deep breath, and decided to tell Edward all at once.

"Edward…after you left me I thought you were gone forever. You might have thought it was the right thing to do, and maybe it was…what I'm trying to say is that when you guys were gone; it made me realize my true feelings for Alice. I missed Alice the most, and I needed her the most. Edward…I'm in love with Alice." Bella said this all very slowly. Her cheeks were flushed by the time she finished.

Edward didn't say anything at first. His eyes focused on Alice's and Bella's hands.

Alice took a defensive step in front of Bella; blocking her from anything that might happen.

"Is this true, Alice?" Edward snarled. Rage slowly began to take over his senses.

"Yes Edward. We're in love." Alice said calmly.

_Where's Jasper when you need him? _Alice thought.

Edwards's fists were clenched, and he was beginning to shake.

"Don't you love me, Bella?" Edward turned his head sharply to look Bella in the eyes. He sounded both angry and desperate at the same time.

"I still love you Edward, but like a brother instead of a boyfriend now. We can still be friends." Bella whispered. Her grip tightened on Alice's hand.

Edward looked at Alice, and took a step forward.

Alice let go of Bella's hand, and gently pushed Bella behind her.

"Alice…" Edward hissed. He was planning on doing something drastic. To come all this way to have his sister take Bella away from him. In his mind at this moment; he wasn't going to let that happen.

Emotions had consumed the better side of Edward.

"Edward, don't do anything you'll regret. You're too upset to think properly." Alice said, and she prepared herself for the worst.

"What did you do to Bella? Why is she saying she loves you now?" Edward moved one more step closer.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward." Bella said from behind Alice.

"I didn't do anything to her. She chose me of her own free will. I'm sorry I fell in love with Bella, but I can't control my emotions. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. I never wanted to hurt you Edward." Alice kept her eyes locked on Edward. She was pleading with him.

"You did something to her to make her say this. What did you do to her?" Edward's voice was a sharp and quick whisper.

"Edward, she didn't do anything to me. I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you." Bella said.

"Bella, get away from Alice." Edward commanded.

"Move out of the way, Bella." Alice agreed with Edward.

Bella moved to the side, but was still close enough to get involved if she had to.

Edward took a swift step forward; closing the small gap between the two of them. He was about to pounce on Alice. Alice closed her eyes, as she awaited Edward's wrath.

"No!" Bella yelled.

Bella moved as quickly as she could between Edward and Alice. She grabbed on to Edwards arm just as he was about to attack Alice.

In reflex Edward immediately turned to Bella and bared his teeth at her, and hissed. He was about to attack her.

Bella immediately let go of Edwards arm. She quickly backed up until she hit her wall on the other side of the room.

Bella began to tremble slightly; her frightened gaze never left Edward.

Edward stopped in his tracks. He saw the look on Bella's face, and he realized what he was doing.

Alice moved over to Bella as quickly as she could.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice grabbed Bella around her arms, and tried to make Bella look at her.

Bella kept her wide eyes locked on Edward.

She was scared.

She was shocked.

Alice could tell by the look in Bella's eyes.

"Bella, what's going on in there?" Charlie's voice came from behind Bella's bedroom door.

"What did I just do?" Edward whispered as he looked at Bella's face.

His stance relaxed, and he tried to apologize.

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…" Edward was cut off by Alice.

"You need to leave Edward. You can apologize later, but you have to leave now." Alice sharply whispered back.

Edward nodded, and walked swiftly over to Bella's window.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Charlie's said again.

"Bella, tell your dad something quick." Alice pleaded with Bella.

Edward gave a sympathetic look to Bella, and then leapt out of the window. He was out of sight within seconds.

Bella finally met Alice's golden eyes.

"I'm fine Dad. I just had a really bad nightmare and fell out of bed." Bella said. Her eyes never left Alice.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come in?" Charlie asked.

Alice shook her head no, and Bella responded, "No, that's okay. I'm getting dressed now."

"Okay, well I will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay" Bella said; as she and Alice listened to Charlie descend the stairs.

The moment Charlie was downstairs; Alice grabbed hold of Bella and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that happened Bella. Are you okay?" Alice asked.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Alice and responded, "He was going to hurt you, and then he turned on me."

"Edward was just overwhelmed. It will be okay Bella; he didn't really want to attack you."

"That doesn't make it any better Alice. Why would he ever attack you?" Bella asked confused.

"Because he thinks I stole you from him. His emotions took control over his conscious, and he just wanted someone to suffer. I'm sure he's feeling really bad about what happened right now. He just needs time to calm down."

"But you didn't steal me away from him." Bella was close to tears.

"I know, but Edward doesn't. He'll know our love is true soon enough; I promise. Everything will be okay."

Bella nodded her head, and Alice held her just a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry he turned on you. What possessed you to grab onto Edward anyway? I thought you were going to stay back; I saw you staying away from us." Alice asked.

"I wasn't going to do anything at first, but the moment he moved after you I couldn't help but try to stop him. I just had to try." Bella wiped her eyes from the few tears that formed, and walked over to her bed.

"You could have gotten really hurt. I'm surprised you were even able to get hold of Edward; he moves rather fast. I don't know how you did it."

"Haven't you ever heard that the impossible becomes possible for a person who realizes that someone they love is about to get hurt?"

"I suppose you are right about that. Are you hurt at all?" Alice asked once again.

"No, I'm fine physical wise. I can't get over what Edward just did."

"That wasn't Edward turning on you; that was purely emotional. He would never want to hurt either of us; you have to believe that." Alice walked over to Bella and sat down next to her.

Bella leaned into Alice's shoulder. "I do believe that; I'm just frightened. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He will be fine. He just needs time to calm down, and he'll be back to apologize."

Bella nodded her head again, and Alice rubbed her shoulder's comfortingly.

"Would you like to come with me to my house, and get things back to the way they were? It will help keep things off your mind, and I really need to change my clothes." Alice was trying to get Bella to feel better, and their encounter with Edward off both their minds.

"Okay, but are we going to tell Charlie that you've come back?" Bella asked.

"I think we should. I'm surprised he didn't see Carlisle's car outside your house already."

"Well maybe he just got home really late, and was too tired to notice."

Alice nodded her head. "Do you want me to come downstairs with you then?"

"Yeah, I can just tell him you spent the night because the rest of your family isn't here yet."

"Are you ready to go now? I know he will be fine with everything." Alice asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Bella said, and then she got up and went to open her bedroom door. Alice followed right behind her.

"Dad?" Bella called as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen." Charlie called.

"I hope you're not catching the house on fire in there."

"No, I just burned some toast but it's still edible." Charlie joked.

Bella and Alice reached the entrance to the kitchen just then, and Charlie looked up from his seat surprised.

"I forgot to tell you earlier that Alice had spent the night. Her family is moving back, and she came earlier than the rest of them. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier; I was just preoccupied with my nightmare."

Charlie looked at Bella curiously. Would this mean she would stop being a zombie?

"And Edward's coming too?" Charlie asked in a harsh tone.

"He's coming, but I'm not getting back into a relationship with him."

"Do you really mean that?" Charlie asked with hope in his voice.

Bella sighed, "Yes, Edward and I are never going to be together again. I'm still going to see him as a friend though."

"Of course, he can always be your friend." Charlie sounded more cheerful than he was a second ago.

"Hi Charlie" Alice suddenly came into the conversation.

"Alice! It's so nice to see you again. Bella's missed you so much; I'm glad she has you back in her life." Charlie was delighted.

"Dad" Bella whined.

Charlie ignored Bella's whine and got out of his chair. He walked over towards Alice and gave her a hug, and Alice hugged him back.

"I'm glad to be back. I've missed her so much, and I plan on making up lost time to her. Do you mind if I take her out of the house for a while? I want to show her a good time." Alice asked.

"Not at all; go right ahead and take her. I think that would be great." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie. It was great seeing you again." Alice said.

"It was great seeing you too. I'm so happy that you're here to stay."

"I'm not leaving Bella again, and that's a promise I'm going to keep." Alice looked at Bella and smiled; Bella returned the gesture.

"Shall we?" Alice asked Bella.

"I'll see you later Charlie." Bella said.

"Okay, you two girls have fun. Just call me if anything happens." Charlie waved, as the girls walked out of the kitchen, and to the front door.

"Bye" Bella shouted as they walked out the front door.

"That was nice." Bella commented as soon as they were out of her house.

"It was. I don't think it will be too hard when the time comes to tell him about us." Alice said as they were walking to Carlisle's car.

Bella just nodded her head. She looked up at the gray sky for a moment, and saw a flash of lightning shoot across the clouds. The sound of thunder never came. It was about to storm.

Alice walked over to the passenger's side, and opened the door for Bella. Bella got in, and said "Thank you"

Alice carefully shut the door behind her, and walked to the driver's side. She swiftly got in her side of the car and turned it on.

Alice started driving when she came up with an idea.

"You know Edward isn't at the house yet, and the rest of my family isn't there either. It would just be you and me; with no interruptions." Alice smiled slyly.

"What are you getting at Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well, if you wanted we could try to finish what we started this morning. There will be no interruptions this time. I would love to continue where we left off. Plus we both need to get our minds off all this drama."

Bella blushed slightly and said, "No interruptions?"

"None"

"Then I would love to finish what we started. It's not like me to say this to you, but can you drive a little bit faster?" Bella asked.

Alice laughed and said, "You asked for it."

Alice put the pedal to the metal, and they arrived at Alice's house within the next few minutes.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't add more details for the sexual scenes in this chapter. I like making you all suffer...not to worry though. For those of you who love to read that kind of stuff, there will be plenty to read in the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for the support. It's wonderful. Next Chapter: Lucky number 7! The girls have the house to themselves for a while, and all the Cullens come back. Someone may try to apologize as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is an explicit chapter, so if you care not to read explicit material then don't read this chapter. I planned on having the Cullens come back in this chapter, but the sex scene was too long to add it in. They will return in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy what i have written here. I hope you enjoy.**

Alice drove Carlisle's car into their garage, and turned off the engine.

Alice slowly tilted her head in Bella's direction. Bella looked at Alice in return, and gave her a shy smile.

"It's about to thunderstorm." Alice stated.

"I've noticed." Bella replied.

"Maybe we should go inside so we don't get wet." Alice suggested.

"Well, I was planning on sitting in the car all day, but I think going inside your house would be better." Bella laughed.

"Shut up and get inside the house." Alice commanded playfully.

"Yes ma'am" Bella responded and got out of Carlisle's car. Alice watched as Bella got out of the car, and then got out of the car herself.

"Wouldn't your house be all dusty since you haven't been here in a while?" Bella asked as they were walking towards the front door.

"You would think that, but it should be just as clean as we left it. Our house is usually dust free; I don't know why there would be any now." Alice said.

Alice put the house key in the lock on the door, and opened it. She held the door open for Bella, and Bella stepped inside.

Alice walked in and closed the door behind her. She locked the door behind her.

Bella watched as she did this and said, "This situation seems familiar."

"Why is that?" Alice asked curiously.

"When you first helped me in the shower, you closed the door and locked it. Then you stood against the door like you were trapping me; like you're doing right now."

Alice smiled and said, "I'm not trapping you. If you want to leave; then you can go."

"I don't want to leave." Bella said.

"Then I'll stop blocking the door." Alice smiled and began walking towards Bella.

"Good"

Alice reached Bella, and touched her lightly on the arm.

"Care to go to my room?" Alice asked as she moved Bella's hand to her lips and kissed her softly.

"I would love to." Bella responded as she watched Alice kiss her.

"Then let's go." Alice grabbed onto Bella's hand, and led her up the stairs and to her room.

Alice opened the door to her room and pulled Bella inside. She quietly shut the door behind her, and turned her attention to Bella.

"Nothing has changed. Your room is exactly the same." Bella said with her back turned to Alice

"Yeah, the same way I left it." Alice commented as she glanced around her room quickly, and then approached Bella.

"Good thing I didn't go through with setting this house on fire when I thought you weren't coming back." Bella turned around and smiled at Alice.

"You wouldn't have set the house on fire. It has too many good memories." Alice said.

"You're right, and I also didn't know how I was going to pay for all that gasoline." Bella joked.

"Come here funny girl." Alice commanded.

Bella took a step closer, and closed the gap between her and Alice.

Alice reached for Bella, and pulled her as close as she could get her. Alice then slowly moved her head towards Bella, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's back, and locked her arms together. She then moved her lips from Bella's forehead, down to her lips. Bella moved her hands around Alice, and placed them on Alice's rear.

Alice smiled as she kissed Bella gently. "I really need to get a bed." she whispered.

Bella nodded her head and replied, "Make it a big bed."

Alice began walking forward and gently pushed Bella backwards. "I hope the sofa is okay for now. It is pretty comfortable and there is enough space to make it work."

"I have no idea what I prefer; I've never done this before. I'm sure your sofa will be just fine."

"Are you okay with doing this though? I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with." Alice reached the edge of the sofa, and stopped before she laid Bella down.

"Alice, I've wanted to do this for a long time now. I'm just dying to get my hands on your beautiful body; so stop asking if I'm okay and make love to me already."

"That's all I needed to hear." Alice said as she pushed Bella gently against her sofa. Bella rested her body, and Alice slowly climbed on top of her.

"I love you Alice." Bella said quietly.

"I love you to, and nothing is going to change that. I'm here forever." Alice replied.

Bella pulled Alice's body closer to hers, and closed the small gap between them. Alice carefully placed her legs in-between Bella's to make sure she wouldn't hurt Bella with them.

Bella's hands moved underneath Alice's shirt for the second time that day. Alice then grasped Bella's shirt in her hands; she had a hard time trying to keep herself from just ripping it off.

Bella let go of Alice briefly so Alice could lift Bella's shirt off. She looked at Bella's bare stomach as she discarded the shirt to the side.

"There's that beautiful body of yours." Alice smiled as she rubbed her hands gently over Bella's stomach.

"Why don't you let me see yours now?" Bella smiled back.

"I would love to show you." Alice said, and then she slowly took off her shirt. She threw it as far away as she could get it.

"Now that's beautiful." Bella eyed Alice's stomach.

Alice didn't say anything; she just smiled as she reached behind her back to undue her bra clasp.

Bella's heart rate increased as she watched Alice toss her bra to the side.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you naked." Bella laughed.

"I would hope not." Alice said as she leaned back in towards Bella.

Alice kissed Bella lightly against the lips before she reached behind Bella to get her bra off.

Bella lifted up slightly off the sofa to help Alice in getting her bra off. Bella felt the support of her bra disappear, and watched as Alice lifted back up with Bella's bra in her hand.

Bella felt very exposed, but she wanted this to happen. She wanted Alice to do this.

"Are you okay, Bella? Do you need me to stop?" Alice asked concerned from the look on Bella's face.

"I'm great Alice. I'm just a little nervous, but I know I can trust you." Bella whispered in an eager voice.

"I'm happy I have gained your trust back. I'm not going to hurt you again, and if at anytime you want me to stop just say so. I want you to enjoy this as much as I'm going to."

"I can hardly stand this sexual tension anymore. Please Alice; I just want you to touch me already." Bella begged Alice.

Alice was immediately turned on by Bella's remark, and didn't hesitate any further. She stopped talking and focused on pleasing Bella.

Alice moved her hands to Bella's pants, and undid the button, and unzipped her zipper. She slowly pulled down on Bella's pants. Bella lifted up slightly as Alice pulled her pants around her ankles. Alice pulled Bella's jeans off one leg at a time, and then focused her attention on Bella's underwear.

Bella smiled approvingly as Alice reached her hand to Bella's underwear, and slowly pulled them down. Soon they were completely off Bella, and on the floor along with all the rest of her clothes.

Alice stared for a second; taking in all of Bella's body.

"You're so gorgeous now; I wonder how much more amazing you'd look as a vampire." Alice told Bella.

The flash of lightning and a sound of thunder echoed across Alice's room. The sound of rain pounding against the house followed shortly after. It was beginning to thunderstorm.

Alice looked out of her gigantic window, and smiled slightly.

"Our first time making love will be during a thunderstorm. This should be interesting." Alice said, and then looked back to a smiling Bella.

Bella had her hands placed softly on Alice's waist. She slowly moved her hands to Alice's jeans button, and undid it. Alice raised her eyebrows seductively in response to Bella's action.

Alice got up off of Bella, and pulled down her jeans and panties. Once she was completely in the nude; she quickly climbed back on top of Bella.

"It's kind of nice to see you naked when we're not in the shower." Bella commented.

"True, but I'll always remember our time in the shower. It's a fond memory of mine." said Alice.

"I'll never forget it either. It's what made me realize my true feelings for you."

Alice didn't say anything; she just grinned and moved in closer to Bella.

The sound of thunder crashed through the atmosphere.

Alice rubbed her body against Bella's as her lips trailed kisses up from her chest, to her neck, and then to her lips.

Bella moaned slightly as she felt the pressure of Alice's body, and the sensation of being kissed. Bella grabbed onto Alice's face, and pulled her up for a passionate kiss. Alice happily responded to Bella's kiss, and opened her mouth to make the kiss even better.

Bella caught on to Alice's suggestion and opened her mouth slowly. Alice and Bella slowly moved their tongue around the others, and danced around that way for a while.

Bella moved her mouth slowly away from Alice's and began kissing around her neck and jawbone. Alice leaned into Bella as she was doing this; her light kisses felt so good to her.

Bella nudged Alice to get off from on top of her, and Alice complied. Alice lay down against the huge sofa, and Bella now climbed on top of her.

"I just thought it would be nice if I was on top of you for a while." Bella said hoarsely before retuning to kiss Alice along the neck and moved towards her ear.

Alice began stroking the back of Bella's head, and pushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You're wonderful" Alice said quietly.

Alice could feel Bella smile against her body as she continued to kiss her. Bella reached Alice's ear, and bit on it lightly.

"Oh I like that, make it harder." Alice couldn't help but smile as she felt Bella playing with her ear.

Bella replied, "Okay, just let me know if it's too hard."

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that." Alice laughed.

Bella bit down on Alice's ear a bit harder, and Alice let out a low whimper.

Bella liked the response she was getting from Alice, and continued biting her ear like that.

As Bella was doing that, Alice grabbed onto Bella's rear, and moved her hands all along Bella's backside.

Alice's hands then trailed around to Bella's breasts, and caressed them softly. Bella mumbled when she felt Alice's fingers graze across her nipple. She was biting down on Alice's ear when she mumbled.

Alice began laughing when she heard Bella. "That was so cute." she said.

Bella stopped biting Alice's ear and laughed at her remark. She then moved back to Alice's lips and kissed her. "You're the one that's cute." She said as she came up from their kiss.

A flash of lightning spread across Alice's room, and thunder rumbled softly.

Bella then moved her mouth back down to Alice's collarbone, but instead of stopping she moved further down. She reached Alice's breasts and moved her tongue over her left nipple. Alice moved her arms to the side and gripped the sofa.

Bella smiled, and moved over to the right nipple. She did the same thing with her tongue and Alice let out another quick moan.

"That feels amazing." Alice gasped as Bella continued what she was doing.

"You don't need me to stop or anything? How's your control for thirst?" Bella stopped and asked.

"I'm fine; please continue." Alice said quickly.

Bella just smiled, and moved back down against Alice's breast. As she continued, Bella's hand found its way down to Alice's sex.

Alice closed her eyes as Bella made contact with her sex. This time instead of moving her hand around outside; Bella slowly moved a finger inside of Alice.

Alice was smiling like a fool when Bella pushed a second finger inside. Her head tilted back slightly as Bella began moving her fingers in and out of her. Bella was still using her mouth to play with Alice's breast all the while she was doing this.

"B-e-l-l-a" Alice stretched out Bella's name as she moaned. Her grasp on the sofa tightened. She was close to ripping it.

Bella decided to insert a third finger. Alice yelled out in pleasure when she did this. Bella stopped playing with Alice's breast, and decided to watch Alice as she pleased her.

Alice made eye contact with Bella, and Bella kept moving her fingers in and out of Alice. Her pace began to quicken and Alice had to shut her eyes momentarily.

Bella moved faster and faster, and Alice kept moaning. Soon it just became one elongated moan.

Alice's back began to rise off the sofa, and Bella could tell that she was reaching her climax. Her moaning stopped for a second, but Alice's mouth was open like she was going to yell.

Bella didn't stop moving her hand from the pace she was going. She watched Alice with eager eyes. For a second it seemed like Alice wasn't going to yell as she had her orgasm, but soon enough a high pitched moan escaped her mouth.

Bella laughed lightly as Alice's yell echoed throughout the room, and the entire house.

Lighting flashed throughout the room, and the thunder roared outside.

Bella slowly removed her fingers from Alice; who had just started to calm down. Bella took her index finger, and put her tongue against it to taste what it was like to be inside of Alice.

"That tastes nice." Bella commented to Alice.

Alice was lying against the back of her sofa watching Bella. She couldn't help but smile when Bella did this.

Alice sat up; took Bella's hand into her own and said, "I bet you would taste even better."

With that said Alice pushed Bella gently backwards and she was once again on top of her.

Alice slowly moved her hands down Bella's body; causing Bella to shiver in response.

Lightning flashed across the room, but there wasn't a sound of thunder.

Alice kissed Bella firmly on the lips before she moved down to her neck. Alice's tongue grazed across Bella's neck, and went down even further.

She touched one of Bella's breasts with her hand, and moved her lips to the other. Her tongue moved over Bella's nipple, while her hand was gently massaging her other breast.

Bella let out a gasp while Alice was doing this. She moved one of her hand's and placed it behind Alice's head. She softly began petting Alice.

Alice was swirling her tongue around Bella's nipple when she decided to take things to the next level. Alice grabbed Bella's hand that was on the back of her head, and kissed it lightly. She placed Bella's hand to the side, and made a trail of light kisses down to Bella's belly button.

Bella watched eagerly, as Alice continued past her belly button and reached the top of her sex.

Alice glanced up at Bella to see if it was okay to continue. Bella smiled and nodded her head in approval.

Alice placed her hands on Bella's thighs, and slowly pulled them apart from each other. Once they were a good distance away; Alice looked to see what was revealed.

Alice smiled, and looked back up at Bella who was watching her with wide eyes.

"You're perfect." Alice simply said.

Bella's eyes relaxed a little, but she kept her gaze focused on Alice. Alice moved her hands slowly along Bella's thigh as her head came closer to Bella's sex.

Alice placed a soft kiss at the top of Bella's sex, and then moved her lips lower. Her lips met Bella's clitoris, and she gave another soft kiss.

Bella bit down on her lip as soon as she felt the pressure of Alice's mouth against her.

Alice's mouth remained where it was, and gave a little more pressure to her next kiss. Bella's legs tried to move against Alice, but Alice kept them open with her arms.

Alice stuck out her tongue and began to lick around Bella.

Bella let out a low moan, and her hands gripped the sofa cushions.

Alice slowly inserted her tongue inside of Bella, and slowly came back out. She continued with this routine for a minute or two, and enjoyed every second of it.

Occasionally Alice would glance up at Bella to see the expressions she was making on her face.

Bella had her head turned to the side, her eyes were closed tight, and her mouth was slightly open. Every now and then she would let a moan or let a gasp slip out.

This made Alice want to go faster for Bella. She pushed her tongue back inside Bella, and out of her quicker. She moved one of her hands closer towards Bella's sex, and gently massaged around her inner thigh.

"Oh Alice…this feels…amazing." Bella moaned. She was beginning to have an orgasm.

Bella's hands gripped the sofa even tighter, and her eyes fluttered shut once more. A low whining noise escaped her as she was climaxing.

Alice didn't stop licking Bella until she was completely finished with her orgasm.

Bella's orgasm had ended, and she relaxed against the back of the sofa. She had beads of sweat around her forehead and neck. Her breathing was deep, but quick.

Alice gave Bella one more taste, and then she sat up. She placed Bella's legs back together, and then moved to lie besides Bella.

Neither Alice nor Bella said anything for the first couple of minutes after. They just looked into each other's eyes with silly grins on their faces. The only sounds that you could hear was Bella's deep breathing and the sound of rain hitting against the house.

"How's that for our first time making love?" Alice questioned.

Once Bella caught her breath; she laughed lightly and said, "It was incredible. I've never felt anything like that before; you were amazing."

Alice pulled Bella in for a soft kiss on the lips. "It's something I will never forget. I will cherish the memory forever."

Bella smiled and chose not to say anything. There wasn't really anything she could say to make the moment more perfect than it already was.

Bella yawned, and Alice noticed this. She got up, and grabbed a blanket from her closet and placed it over Bella.

Even though Alice didn't have a bed; she kept blankets around for herself. It was comforting to have something soft wrapped around you.

"Don't you want to join me under the blankets?" Bella asked Alice.

"I won't make you cold, will I?" Alice asked.

"No, you won't. I just want you near me."

"Okay" Alice happily climbed back on the sofa, and got underneath the blanket with Bella.

"Take a nap Bella. I can tell you're tired. I'll be here when you wake up; no one is coming back to the house for a while."

Bella nodded her head, and closed her eyes. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Alice was smiling the entire time Bella slept. She was happy she was able to make love to Bella without having to go out and hunt. The smell of Bella is so intoxicating; it was hard for Alice to concentrate on anything else but Bella.

For a while, Alice had her nose buried in Bella's hair just smelling the girl. She was the only thing on her mind.

While Bella was sleeping; Alice took the opportunity to make a call. She called the local mattress store, and ordered the biggest bed they had along with everything else they needed. It would be delivered later on that day.

2 hours after making love; Bella woke up from her nap. Alice was lying beside her; waiting for her to get up.

The rained had slowed to a light drizzle.

Bella looked at Alice and was greeted with a warm smile.

"How did you sleep?" Alice asked.

"It was peaceful. I'm well rested now." Bella glanced at Alice and noticed that she was dressed.

"You changed" Bella stated.

"Yes I did, I hope you don't mind." Alice sat up, and walked over towards her closet.

"I also picked out some clothes for you to wear." Alice continued.

"Oh great" Bella mumbled.

"Don't worry; it's not anything too flashy. Your clothes are just going to be torn off later, so I went for comfort instead of classy."

Bella blushed and replied, "At least you're honest."

Alice walked back out of the closet with jeans and a small sweater in her hands. Hanging off her fingers was a black lace bra, and matching panties.

"The underwear on the other hand is going to be flashy. I hope you don't mind, but I want you wearing at least one thing that's sexy."

"The underwear is fine." Bella said smiling.

Bella took the clothes from Alice, and began putting them on. Alice watched her dress the entire time.

"I like playing dress up with you, but dressing down is a lot more enjoyable." Alice said.

"I told you it was a better game to play." Bella laughed as she pulled the sweater over her head.

"How do I look?" Bella asked Alice. The tan sweater had hugged her curves in all the right places, and the jeans were tight fitting. It wasn't elegant, but it was still a sexy look for Bella.

"You look incredible." Alice said as she eyed Bella from top to bottom.

Bella smiled, and moved closer to Alice. She kissed her lightly on the lips, and was about to pull her away before she was caught by Alice's hand.

"Where do you think you're going so soon?" Alice questioned playfully.

Alice pulled her back into the kiss, and made it more passionate. Bella started to get into the kiss as well, but Alice pulled away quickly.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Alice said happily.

"A surprise?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, come on. It will be here in a minute." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs.

"What is it?" Bella asked as they stopped by the front door.

"You'll see." Alice said as she opened the front door.

A delivery man was about to ring the doorbell when Alice answered it.

"Hello" Alice said.

"Oh…hi. I have a delivery for Alice Cullen." The man was stared at Alice with his mouth open slightly.

"Yes, that's me." Alice replied with a smile.

"Where would you like the mattress ma'am?"

"Just bring it inside right here. We'll take care of the rest."

"A mattress?" Bella whispered to Alice.

"Yes silly, it will be a lot more comfortable than the sofa; don't you agree? We'll be able to please each other with more ease." said Alice.

The delivery guy was still standing at the door; his mouth was wide open now. Bella noticed the guy was looking at the two of them and began to blush.

"Are you all right sir?" Alice asked the delivery man in a serious tone.

"Umm-yeah I'm fine. I'll just go get that mattress for you ladies." The guy snapped out of his daze, and quickly walked away.

Alice started laughing, and Bella looked at her with embarrassment.

"Why did you have to say that in front of the delivery guy?" Bella half smiled. She wanted to laugh, but was too embarrassed to do so.

"Because I thought would be funny to see his reaction. Don't you want people to know about us?" Alice pretended to be hurt by Bella's words.

"Of course I want people to know about our relationship. It's just a little embarrassing telling the guy delivering the mattress that your sofa wasn't comfortable enough for sex."

"I'm sorry Bella. I won't talk about our sex life with the delivery guy again." Alice tried to sound sincere, but ended up laughing anyway.

Just then the delivery guy came back with another man, and they had the mattress in their arms. Alice and Bella moved out of the way, and the two men walked inside and placed the mattress down.

The delivery men turned around, and Alice handed them a credit card. The men's eyes lingered on the two girls for a moment longer.

"I'll be right back with your credit card ma'am." One of the men finally spoke up, and walked back out to the delivery truck.

The second delivery guy smiled stupidly at the girls, and then stumbled out of the front door. He gained his balance back, and walked out to the delivery truck.

"That was weird." Bella said.

Alice just laughed, and began to take the protective wrapping off of the mattress. Bella watched Alice take off the wrapping with lightning speed.

"That's a really big bed." Bella stated.

"Only the best for my girlfriend. I'm sure we'll have plenty of great times on this bed." Alice walked over to Bella and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The delivery guy had come back with Alice's credit card. Alice broke away from Bella to take the card from the man and thanked him.

"Do you need any help taking this up to the bedroom?" The guy asked hopefully.

"No thank you, we can handle it ourselves now." Alice replied.

The man slowly nodded his head, and excused himself.

"Have a good day." Alice said before she closed the door behind her.

"You called me your girlfriend." Bella whispered to Alice.

Alice turned around to face Bella with a smile. "That is what you are, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. It sounds so nice hearing it." Bella smiled back.

"Get used to it; because you're going to be hearing it a lot." Alice joked.

Bella hummed happily in response and Alice made her way back over to the mattress.

"Do you need any help with that, Alice?" Bella asked.

"No, this mattress feels like a feather to me. You should know this by now." Alice smiled.

"I keep forgetting how strong you can be sometimes."

"That's something you're going to have to get used to as well. I may look small, but I can kick ass without a problem."

Bella laughed lightly, as Alice picked up the mattress without a problem. She carried it up the stairs and into her room without a problem. She then placed the mattress down on the floor, and waited for Bella.

A few seconds later, Bella came walking into Alice's room.

"Where would you like the bed?" Alice asked.

"I don't know; where do you think it should go?" Bella replied.

"Hmm…well how about by the window? It's a beautiful site."

"Sounds like the perfect spot to me."

Alice had no problem setting up the bed for Bella and herself. Bella watched as Alice put together the frame, moved the mattress on top, and fitted it with sheets she got along with the mattress.

It only took Alice a couple of minutes to set up the whole bed.

"What do you think?" Alice asked Bella once she was finished.

"It looks perfect. Thanks for getting this mattress; I'm sure it will be comfortable."

"Why don't you get on it any try it out?" Alice offered.

"Okay" Bella said, and walked over to the bed.

She climbed on top of the mattress and laid down on top of it. Alice joined her a second later. She moved next to Bella and rested her head against her shoulder.

"This does feel nice." Alice said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind sleeping here with you by my side. I would sure sleep a lot better." Bella said.

"Why don't you spend the night tonight?" Alice asked.

"Do you think Charlie would mind?"

"No, he'll be fine with it. In fact he kind of wants you to stay with me. He thinks I am making you happy again."

"I'm sure if he knew what we were really doing he wouldn't want me to spend the night. And Charlie is right; you are making me happy again. I don't think I would have been truly happy for the rest of my life if you hadn't come back to me." Bella said.

At this moment Bella decided to take her gaze away from Alice. She glanced out of the window; while Alice watched her with concerned eyes.

Alice placed her hand delicately on Bella's arm, and Bella turned back around to look at her.

"I'm sorry I ever left you. I'm going to try my best to make it up to you."

Bella smiled lightly and said, "I believe you."

Bella moved closer to Alice, and kissed her on the lips. Alice let the kiss linger for a couple of second before she broke away.

"Just to let you know, my family is going to be here tomorrow morning. I saw it in one of my visions. So you'll be waking up to a household of vampires."

"Okay…do you think they will be accepting of us and our new relationship?" Bella asked concerned.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be accepting. They already know I love you."

"What about Edward?"

"He's not coming back until tomorrow either. He knows we're here and doesn't want to confront us yet." said Alice.

"So we have the night to ourselves?" Bella asked.

"Looks like we do." Alice smiled.

"Well before we do any more rigorous activity; I need to get something to eat." Bella said.

"That's not a problem. I can order some pizza for you if you would like?" Alice offered.

"That sounds good."

And with that the two girls went downstairs to the kitchen, and ordered a pizza. Once the pizza arrived, Bella and Alice sat down while Bella ate.

"When do you think you're going to change me?" Bella asked in-between bites of her pizza.

"Well I have a few things to consider. Victoria is back, and who knows what she is planning and when she might attack, but you need to finish school and it would be near impossible for you to get by on all the smells. I need to have a talk with Carlisle and the rest of my family to see what they think is best for you."

Bella nodded her head and said, "That reminds me…Are you going to enroll back into high school tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. After I drop you off at your first class; I'm going to go enroll again. If I'm lucky I can persuade someone to get my schedule close to yours."

"That would be awesome if we shared most of our classes. I've missed you so much. People have kind of ignored me since you guys left; I got all weird and no one wanted to be around me anymore." Bella mumbled the last part of her sentence.

"You're breaking my heart Bella. I'm never going to let you be alone again. I'm going to follow you everywhere, and soon enough you'll be begging me for privacy." Alice said.

"I doubt that. I don't want you to leave me. It's going to be like a kid being taken away from his mom on their first day of kindergarten. You're not going to be able to leave me by myself."

"I won't leave you alone then. I'm following you everywhere you go."

"Good" Bella said as she finished her slice of pizza.

"Do you want another piece?" Alice offered.

"No, I'm not that hungry anymore." Bella said.

"What do you want to do now?" Alice asked curious.

Bella smiled mischievously, and Alice caught on quickly.

"Do you want to go play with the new bed?" Alice laughed.

"What do you think?" Bella asked in a sarcastic tone.

Bella didn't have to say anything more. Alice jumped up, grabbed Bella's hand, and raced upstairs to their new bed.

The two girls spent most of the night making love on their new bed. Bella had to take breaks in-between sessions to get her energy back, so Alice waited patiently for Bella to recover, and they would go at it again.

It was around two in the morning when Bella passed out. Alice settled in next to Bella for the night, and happily waited for her girlfriend to wake up.

Everything would be okay. As long as they had each other; nothing could go wrong.

**A/N: There it is in all it's glory. I hoped you liked it; it took a long time for me to think about details. Thank you all for your support of this story; I'm doing something right. Next Chapter: Cullens return, and it's back to school! Discussions of Victoria and changing Bella takes place.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks all for your reviews, feedback, and such. You are all really so kind. Here's the next installment of this story. In this chapter: The girls return to school, The Cullens come back, and Edward and Bella have a little chat. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, wake up." Alice said quietly.

Bella mumbled and moved her position on the bed.

"Bella, you need to wake up. My family is coming, and you need to get ready for school." Alice said a little bit louder, and nudged her slightly.

Bella didn't move from her position.

"Am I going to have to tickle you?" Alice said jokingly.

"No" Bella mumbled, but remained where she was.

Alice slowly extended her finger, and moved over to Bella's stomach. She lightly poked Bella in the stomach; causing Bella to jump up.

"She's alive." Alice laughed.

Bella looked at Alice with a serious glare, but it didn't last long. Her face melted and she ended up laughing along with Alice.

Bella stretched, and then got up from the bed. She glanced out of the window, and then turned back to Alice.

"When are they going to be here?"

"In about twenty minutes. I just finished talking to Jasper on the phone."

"Do they know I'm here?"

"Yes they know. I'm sure they have missed you."

"I bet; especially Rosalie. We all know how much she loves me." Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh that's just her way of saying she likes you." Alice tried to hold back a smile.

"Sure" Bella said slowly.

"Well, I took the liberty of picking out your clothes for today." Alice changed the subject.

"Of course you did…where are the clothes?" Bella sighed a little over dramatically.

Alice sat up from her spot on their new bed, and reached over to a stack of clothes she had placed next to her. She then walked over to Bella, and placed them in her hand.

"I'm not making you wear anything you don't want to wear. I just picked out something simple, yet sexy for you."

Bella looked at the clothes in her hand, and saw a tan, long sleeve button up shirt, with a tight fitting pair of blue jeans. Also, there was another set of lace underwear; this time they were white.

"I've noticed that all of your clothes are mainly white or light colored." Bella said as she began putting on the clothes.

"That's a good observation." Alice commented.

"I've always imagined vampires wearing all black. The stereotype of vampires is so different from what you really are."

"Well, aren't you glad I am what I am?"

"I'm really glad. You're my little vampire lover, and I wouldn't want you any other way." Bella laughed, as she slipped on the jeans.

"Aww, you're just so cute." Alice laughed along with Bella.

Bella put on the long sleeved shirt, and buttoned it up.

"What do you think?" Bella asked, as she turned to Alice.

Alice approached Bella, and grabbed hold of the shirt. Alice undid a few buttons at the top, and revealed some of Bella's cleavage.

"This makes the outfit look much better." Alice said as she pulled back slighty.

Bella felt a little exposed, but didn't try to fight Alice this time. "If you say so." she commented.

Bella finished cleaning herself up for the day. She brushed her teeth, flossed, and started to brush her hair.

Alice came behind Bella, and began to brush her hair for her.

"I can brush my hair on my own, you know?"

"I know you can, but I want to do it today. Can I brush your hair for you?" Alice asked before she continued.

"Okay…" Bella said for the sake of Alice's feelings.

Alice squealed happily and then focused her attention back to Bella's hair. A few minutes after brushing Bella's hair; Alice pulled Bella over to her mirror and made her look at herself.

"Wow, my hair actually looks good for once. Thanks Alice." Bella turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Your hair always looks good Bella, but you're welcome." Alice moved in closer, and kissed Bella.

Bella kissed Alice back with a stronger force, and Alice pulled away slightly. She heard the Cullen's outside of the house.

"As much as I would like to continue this; my family has arrived." Alice gave Bella a sympathetic look.

"Oh, okay." Bella said this, and then her heart rate immediately picked up. She was beginning to get nervous.

Alice heard Bella's heart, and grabbed hold of her hand reassuringly.

"It will be okay."

"I believe you."

Alice pulled Bella out of her bedroom, and together they went downstairs. Once Bella and Alice had hit the last step; the front door opened.

Carlisle and Esme were the first ones to enter. They were followed by Emmett, Rosalie, and then Jasper.

Esme was the first one to speak. She immediately ran over to Alice and Bella and greeted them.

"Bella! Alice!" Esme said in excitement once she reached them.

Alice smiled brilliantly; while Bella gave the best smile she could. It wasn't easy for Bella to see them again.

Esme hugged Alice tightly, and then turned to Bella.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella." Esme said calmly.

"It's nice to see you as well." Bella responded.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled kindly to her from behind Esme.

"Hi Carlisle. Hey Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." Bella acknowledged all of them at once.

"Hello" They all responded in unison.

Esme reached out her hand and touched Bella lightly on the arm. Bella turned her attention back to Esme; a little caught off guard by her action.

"Bella, I just want to say right away that we're all so very sorry for what we have done to you. Can you ever forgive us?" Esme looked at Bella lovingly.

Alice looked at Bella with a sympathetic look; she had hurt Bella too. Bella looked up at Alice, and then back to Esme and the rest of the family.

"I forgive all of you for what happened, just promise you won't ever do that to me again." Bella said as sincere as she could.

At that moment all the vampires in the house grinned. It kind of looked like they were all going to attack her if you didn't know the details of the situation.

"We promise Bella." Alice spoke for the whole family.

The other vampires nodded their heads happily.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded her head to him, and smiled. Her smile was now a little more relaxed.

"There are obviously some things we need to talk about, but Bella is going to be late for school. Can we continue this conversation tonight?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Of course we can. Have a good day at school Bella. Alice, I will see you later tonight then." said Carlisle.

Esme pulled Bella a little bit closer to her before she left, and gave her a light hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella hugged Esme back and said, "I'm glad you all came back. I've missed you guys so much."

Esme then let go of Bella, and allowed her to follow Alice towards the front door.

Alice held Bella's hand the entire time they were talking with her family. This wasn't an easy thing to do for Bella, but they just got through it together.

"Hey Bella, have fun at school." Emmett smiled playfully.

"Thanks Emmett." Bella flashed him a big smile.

Emmett smiled back, but his smile was a bit more flashy than Bella's.

Rosalie looked at Bella, and gave her a weak smile. "Nice to see you again." Rose said.

"Thank you Rosalie; that means so much." Bella continued walking past Rosalie.

"Hi Bella. I'm glad I've gotten to see you again." Jasper smiled sincerely.

"I'm glad I get to see you as well. I've missed you a lot." Bella replied calmly.

"And I've missed you as well. I'm also happy to see Alice smiling again." Jasper turned his attention towards Alice.

"She's what I've been missing." Alice said happily.

"As long as you are happy, Alice. That's what I want for you, and obviously Bella has done that for you."

Alice gave Jasper a light hug with her available arm.

"Have fun getting settled back in." Alice said before she and Bella reached the front door.

"Home sweet home." Emmett said happily.

Alice laughed and said, "I'll see you all later. I'm going to enroll back in school as well."

"Okay Alice. Have a good day; we'll talk to you later." Esme smiled to both of the girls.

"Bye" Bella said quietly as she and Alice walked out of the front door.

"Bye" was said in unison from all the vampires.

"That wasn't bad." Bella smiled serenely as they walked outside.

"Not bad at all. I can tell they are really happy for the both of us." Alice replied.

"There's one thing that's still bothering me though. How do they feel about us hurting Edward?" Bella asked as they both approached the garage.

Alice walked over to Carlisle's car, and opened the door for Bella. Bella slipped inside the car, and Alice walked around to the driver's side.

Once Alice was inside the car, she turned on the ignition, pulled out of the garage, and continued their conversation.

"I told them that I loved you like Edward did. My family feels bad for Edward, but they're happy for us. They don't hate you or anything like that; what happened between us just happened. There's no control over who you fall in love with." Alice said as she headed down the street and towards the school.

"Maybe you're right, but I just feel so bad about Edward. He is part of your family, and we hurt him." Bella said.

"He will be fine Bella. I promise you everything is going to be okay." Alice glanced in Bella's direction and smiled.

Bella sighed, and nodded her head.

"Just think positive Bella." Alice added.

Bella was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Is everyone else going to enroll back in school again?"

"They will eventually. Today is just me and you though."

"I don't mind having just you."

Alice smiled as they pulled into the school parking lot. The students all turned towards Carlisle's car when they saw it. They all knew only one family could afford that type of car.

The Cullen's had returned.

"Everyone's staring at us." Bella sunk low in her seat.

"I like it." Alice said as she waved to a kid they passed up.

Alice maneuvered the car perfectly into a parking space, and turned off the engine.

"Are you ready for school?" Alice asked happily.

"Yes, I am. I really do hope we get to share most of our classes."

"I already know it's going to work." Alice tapped her head with her finger.

"Oh, that's great." Bella smiled sincerely.

The first bell for school rang while the two girls were talking.

"Go ahead and go to your first class. I'll see you there within twenty minutes." Alice said happily.

"If you're sure." Bella leaned into Alice and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Alice smiled as Bella pulled back from the kiss.

"Just go to class already." Alice laughed.

The two girls got out of the car at the same time, but started walking in different directions.

"I'll see you in English?" Bella said before they parted.

"I promise I'll be there." Alice said.

Bella smiled weakly, and began walking to her English class. Alice hurried up and went to the main office. She didn't want Bella to be alone for too long.

This was the first time they were apart since she came back. It's only been two days, but it feels like so much longer.

It's funny how someone's life can change within a single day. Bella suddenly had every reason to live.

Her life came back.

Bella made it to her English class on time. She walked over to her seat, and sat quietly. It wouldn't be long before someone came up to her and started asking questions.

"Hey Bella" Mike's voice came from behind.

Bella rolled her eyes, and turned around to meet Mike.

"Hi Mike." She said.

"So I've noticed there's a really expensive car out in the parking lot…"

"Yeah, there is." Bella said.

"Well…does that mean that Edward is back?" Mike said abruptly.

"Yes Edward is back and he is here to stay, but that doesn't mean I got back together with him."

"You didn't?" Mike said with hope.

"No"

"That's great. Edward doesn't deserve you." Mike said truly excited.

Bella nodded her head, and was about to say something else but was cut off by the teacher.

"Take your seats; class has begun."

Mike waved to Bella and then moved back over to his table.

The students were given an assignment to read silently, and that's what Bella was doing when Alice walked in.

Alice approached the teacher with elegance and grace. Of course all of the students in the class looked up, and then started whispering to one another.

Bella smiled at Alice, and Alice winked back to her before she turned her attention to the teacher.

"Ah…Ms. Cullen. Welcome back to Forks."

"Thank you sir. I'm glad to be back."

"Well you know what to do. Take the empty seat next to Bella, and she'll explain what the assignment is."

"Yes sir." Alice said, and then she walked over to Bella, and took her seat.

"Well Bella; what are we doing?" Alice asked happily.

"We're reading silently from Hamlet." Bella said back.

"I don't have that book with me; mind if I read off of yours as well?"

"I don't mind at all. I might be a little slower at reading than you are though."

"That's no problem. I've read it a million times before." Alice poked Bella softly in the ribs; which caused her to flinch slightly.

Alice moved closer to Bella, and she eventually leaned closer towards her face. They sat there reading together, or that's what it looked like they were doing. Occasionally Alice would look up from the book, and stare at Bella lovingly. Bella would sometimes catch her staring, and she would blush deep crimson.

This attention didn't go unnoticed by Mike. He was watching the two girls for almost the entire class period. He was becoming rather jealous of Alice.

The bell finally rang, and the students got up to go to their next class. Alice and Bella walked out of the classroom together.

Mike followed close behind the two girls as they were walking to their next class. Something was going on between them, and he wanted to find out exactly what it was.

"We have most of our classes together. I couldn't get an exact copy of your schedule, so the only classes we don't share are physical education and algebra." Alice said quietly.

"What classes do you have when I am taking those?" Bella asked.

"I have off periods those classes, so I won't be far from you." Alice said, and then looked behind her to see Mike walking close by them.

"We have company; don't turn around." Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella nodded her head, and they continued their walk to the next class in silence. History was next on their list of classes together.

Unfortunately for Mike, he couldn't follow them any further because he had a different class.

Bella and Alice walked inside the classroom, and the students who were already inside the classroom stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Bella moved to her seat, and Alice handed her schedule over to the teacher. The teacher acknowledged Alice, and let her take her seat. Alice of course took the seat next to Bella, and their morning classes continued like that until lunch.

When lunch came around the two girls decided to try to get a seat by themselves. Lately it wasn't hard for Bella to get some alone time during lunch, but now Alice was back and there were curious students lurking close by.

Both Mike and Jessica had noticed the closeness between Alice and Bella that day. Mike informed Jessica that Bella wasn't going to get back together with Edward, and it looked as though Alice might have taken Edwards place.

"Do you really think Alice is a lesbian?" Jessica questioned Mike. They were both sitting on the other side of the cafeteria from where Alice and Bella were.

As Jessica said this; Alice looked at Bella and laughed loudly.

"They're talking about us. Jessica wants to know if I am a lesbian." Alice laughed lightly into Bella's ear.

Bella looked up from her tray of food and laughed along with Alice.

"Maybe we should answer her question." Bella joked.

"Okay" Alice reached over for Bella and was about to kiss her; when Bella pulled away from Alice quickly.

"Alice! I was just kidding." Bella looked surprised.

"Mike, did you see that? Alice was trying to kiss Bella!" Jessica hissed.

"No way…" Mike looked back over to Alice and Bella who were laughing together.

"Look at them! I know something is going on between them, and I'm going to try my best to find out."

"Jessica is going to be pressuring you for answers in algebra." Alice noted.

"What do I tell her?" Bella asked.

"Tell her what you want." Alice said simply.

Bella sat there for a minute; staring at Alice as she smiled. She was getting up the nerve to do something bold.

"How about I just skip the interrogation from Jessica and just let her know now." Bella said.

Alice smiled mischievously, for she already knew what Bella was going to do.

"Then come a little closer and let's ease Jessica's mind." Alice replied.

Bella looked around the cafeteria briefly, and then moved closer towards Alice.

There comes a time when you have to stop being afraid of what people think, and just go for with what you feel is the right thing to do. Bella felt the right thing to do at this moment was to kiss Alice in front of everyone, and make their love public. It didn't matter what everyone else thought.

Alice closed her eyes, and moved her hands around the back of Bella's head. Alice gently guided Bella's head towards her own, and their lips were close to touching. It was up to Bella to push forward that extra inch and close the gap between their lips.

Bella then moved gently towards Alice that extra inch, and they kissed.

"Oh my God." Jessica almost yelled from across the room.

Mike was drinking juice when he caught sight of Bella and Alice. His mouth dropped open, causing the juice that was in his mouth to spill out and land on his jeans.

A few of the students yelled cat calls towards the girls; while other's gasped in shock. The rest of Bella's friends seemed happy that Alice was back; whatever made her happy was okay with them.

"I don't believe it." Mike said to Jessica.

"She not only gets Edward, but Alice too?" Jessica said jealously.

Mike started to smile, as Bella and Alice continued their kiss.

"Why are you smiling Mike? I thought you liked Bella?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Well they look good together, and it's actually kind of hot. I do like Bella, but I'm not going to stand in her way of happiness." Mike said.

"What? I can't believe you Mike."

"Oh be quiet Jessica. I bet you wish you were the one kissing Bella." Mike turned to look at Jessica in annoyance.

Jessica's eyes opened wide, and she began to turn red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessica said quietly.

"Oh please. It's obvious you're in love with Bella. You were jealous of Edward, and now look at you."

"Just shut up Mike." Jessica demanded.

Mike started laughing at Jessica; who then got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Alice and Bella finally ended their kiss, and opened their eyes. Alice was grinning, and Bella was blushing.

"I love you so much." Alice moved her hands over Bella's cheek.

"I hope you know I did that just for you. I'm ready to let people know about us, and this was the bravest thing I could think of doing."

"Well it worked. People certainly know about us now."

Bella looked around the cafeteria to see most of the students were looking in their direction. The two of them certainly caused a stir.

Bella eventually finished her lunch, and they got up to go to class.

"I'm going to miss you." Bella said as they were approaching her algebra class.

"I'll be right here when you get out. I'm just going to sit in my car and wait for you." Alice hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek.

A few students passing by smiled stupidly at the girls.

"I'll see you in a little while." Bella said, trying to ignore the attention she was getting.

"Bye Bella. Have fun in algebra." Alice said with a smile.

Bella walked into her algebra class, and was met with more stupid grins. All except one student seemed to be happy for her.

Jessica was sitting in her usual spot next to Bella's chair, and she had a mad look to her face.

Bella walked up slowly to her seat, and sat down without saying anything.

It wasn't long before Jessica spoke up.

"So when were you going to tell me you were into girls?" Jessica said in a stuck up tone.

Bella rolled her eyes, and turned slowly to face Jessica.

"I didn't really think it was any of your business to know who I am sexually attracted to."

"I am, or I was your best friend. You could have at least told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was into girls as well as boys. I just never thought to bring it up."

"You mean you didn't think to tell me you were into girls? I'm a girl you know…" Jessica trailed off.

"Yes, I can see that you are a girl. What does that have to do with telling you that I am attracted to them…Oh…" Bella finally realized why Jessica was so jealous.

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with it. Just forget I said anything. I'm happy for you." Jessica said quickly.

"Okay" Bella said in response. She didn't want Jessica to say anymore, so she kept her reply short.

Luckily class was just starting, and Bella used her work as a way to avoid Jessica. Once the bell rang, Bella quickly got up and left the classroom.

She was greeted by Alice standing by the door.

"Did you know about Jessica?" Bella asked Alice who was now holding back her laughter.

"I did" Alice told Bella, and finally broke out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny." Bella smiled. She wanted to laugh, but she wanted to make her point clear.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice calmed down.

"What am I going to do about her?"

"Just try to make your friendship clear. Let her know that friends are all you two will ever be. I will help you out with that. I'm not letting her take you away from me."

"You won't have a problem with her stealing me away. You're too cute for me to leave." Bella smiled.

The girls approached the gymnasium, and they lingered outside until Bella had to go inside.

"Nothing's going to happen in gym, right?" Bella asked Alice.

"No, you should be okay. Just avoid Jessica in the locker room for me. I don't want her looking at your body; that's my property." Alice said in a forceful voice.

"Oh, okay. I wouldn't want people to look at your property." Bella said sarcastically before she started walking into the gym.

Alice grabbed her arm quickly, and pulled her around.

"You know I was kidding, right? Just don't let Jessica get any peeks at your body."

"I know you're kidding. I'll do my best to keep away from her." Bella said, and then walked inside the gym.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get out." Alice said before the door to the gym closed.

Like Alice said, she was standing outside the gym door when Bella's last class ended. All the kids came out of the door, and Alice stepped aside for them to walk by.

"Alright Alice! Way to go with Bella." one of the boys yelled to her.

Alice just smiled politely at him, and turned around to find Bella standing there.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded her head, and they began walking to Carlisle's car.

"How was gym?" Alice asked.

"It went okay. I got a lot of looks in the locker room though."

"What kind of looks?"

"I don't know. The girls were just looking at me weird."

"I'm sorry they did that to you; it will get better though. They're just shocked about our relationship."

"Maybe you're right." Bella sighed.

"Well, what about Jessica? Did she leave you alone?"

"For the most part. I was able to get away from her in the locker room. She didn't bother me during volleyball either."

"That's good. So are you ready to go back to my house?"

"What about my dad? Don't you think I should go home first?"

"I've already spoken to him. He is fine with you staying with me another night, and you don't have to worry about work either. I've made all the right calls and now you have a free schedule to spend with me." Alice said happily, as they approached the car.

Alice opened the door for Bella, and then walked over to the driver's side. Bella unlocked Alice's door from the inside.

"Thanks Bella. I also have something else to tell you." Alice said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Edwards going to be at the house."

Bella sighed, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't worry though. It's going to be okay." Alice tried to reassure Bella.

"I know I'm just nervous to see him again."

"There's no need to be nervous."

Bella nodded her head once again, and they were soon driving back to the Cullen's household.

It only took about five minutes for the girls to reach their destination.

Alice pulled in to their garage and turned off the car. She turned her attention to Bella; who looked like she was going to be sick.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright. Edward's hurt, but he doesn't hate us."

"I'm just afraid to look at him. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"I know, but it has to be done. Things will get better with time."

Bella gave Alice a weak smile.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Bella said, and then she got out of the car.

Alice followed Bella out of the car, and together they approached the front door.

Alice gave Bella's hand a light squeeze before she opened the door. Bella followed right behind Alice.

It was like the Cullen's never left. Everything was the same.

All of the Cullen's were sitting in the living room; quietly talking to one another. Edward was sitting in the corner of the room; talking with Carlisle.

Everyone turned their attention to the girls when they walked in. They were greeted with mostly smiles. Rosalie was trying to smile, and Edward still looked hurt.

"Welcome home." Esme said to the girls.

"Thanks Esme." Alice replied, and Bella waved.

"How was your day Bella?" Esme asked.

"It was okay. A little stressful, but not bad."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't too bad for you. Why don't you come and sit down with us so we can talk?" Esme offered.

"Okay" Bella said, and then she and Alice walked over to the available sofa.

Bella made eye contact with Edward as she was sitting down. She gave him a weak smile. Edward tried to return the gesture, but failed. He eventually just looked away from her.

"So Alice, why don't you tell us what you know about Victoria?" Carlisle decided to begin the discussion.

"Well I know that she is trying to find a way to get to Bella. It's going to be something well thought out and planned because if it was spontaneous; Bella would have been dead already."

"What do you suggest that we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Try and eliminate her, or change Bella ourselves. I can't get a good read on Victoria for some reason, and that's what is bothering me most. If I knew what she was doing then I could get a timeline of what she is planning, but I hardly know anything."

"You can't change Bella. I won't let you do that to her." Edward finally spoke up.

"Edward is right Alice. We can't change Bella; at least not now. She at least needs to finish high school." Carlisle agreed.

"But what if she was attacked and we had to take desperate measures?" Alice asked.

"Only then would we change her. The plan is keeping Bella human for as long as we can." Carlisle said

Edward relaxed his stance in the chair when Carlisle said this.

"So were going to kill Victoria?" Emmett asked in excitement.

"That's the plan." Carlisle told him.

"Finally we get some action around here." Emmett said.

Jasper laughed at Emmett's remark.

"We're doing all of this for a human." Rosalie mumbled.

"Yes, we are Rose. A human that we all love dearly." Esme told her.

"So what are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Alice, you and Bella should go have a talk with Jacob and his pack. Try to get as much information as you can about where Victoria has been going. Once you have the details; we will plan from there." Carlisle said.

"Alright, we'll do that right now. Come on Bella; let's go get a hold of Jacob." Alice motioned towards the front door. Bella got up from her seat and followed.

Edward wasn't far behind them. Once they got out of the front door, Edward called to them.

"Alice" he called quietly.

Alice and Bella turned around slowly to face him.

"Yes Edward?" Alice questioned politely.

"Would it be okay if I talked to Bella for a minute?"

"Why are you asking me? That's not my decision to make."

Edward nodded his head, and took a step closer towards Bella.

"Bella, can I please talk to you? I promise I won't do anything to harm you."

Bella looked over to Alice, who nodded her head to say that it was okay.

"Sure, let's talk."

"I'll be waiting in the car for you, Bella." Alice said calmly, and then walked away.

Bella took a step closer to Edward, and that's when Edward started talking.

"First of all I just wanted to apologize for the other day. It was never my intention to harm you; I just got a little carried away with my emotions. Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Edward. I know you didn't mean to do what you did; it just happened. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness too." Bella said the last part of her sentence in a low tone.

"Forgive you for what?" Edward asked calmly.

"For hurting you. I never wanted you to hurt, and I know it was inevitable. I just wish there was an easy way for us to all get along and go back to the way things used to be."

"That's not going to happen, Bella. Things can never go back to the way they were. I still love you, and I still love Alice, but I don't know if I can ever forget what has happened. I love you Bella, and I don't think I'll ever stop."

"I love you too, but it's just a different kind of love now. I believed you when you told me you didn't love me anymore. You're too good of a liar for me. When you were gone I just wanted someone who I knew really cared for me. I knew Alice was that person. What I once felt for you; now I feel for her."

"How can you say you don't love me romantically anymore? I never stopped loving you."

"You were gone, and my romantic feelings for you faded. I thought I would never see you again. You can't expect me to wait for you when you said you were never coming back."

"Alice was gone too. Why do you love her now?"

"I just didn't fall in love with her when she came back. I was starting to fall in love with her before you all left. I had hope for her; I knew she cared about me still. I kind of felt like she loved me the way you did, and I was right."

Edward was starting to get upset.

"I just wish you would give me a second chance." Edward said desperately. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't do that. I just want to know if you forgive me for hurting you." Bella said quietly.

"You're forgiven, but just know that I haven't given up on you." Edward said. His fists were now clenched together. He didn't want to yell at Bella; he was trying to hide his anger from her.

"Thank you Edward. I'll see you later." Bella said, and turned to walk away.

Edward just stood there and watched her walk over towards the garage. His face was full of anguish.

Bella got inside of the car with Alice, and buckled her seatbelt.

"He's forgiven me." Bella said calmly.

"That's great Bella." Alice said as her hand reached over to caress Bella's cheek.

"He's still hurting though." Bella added.

"I know. He'll be okay soon enough. He just needs time to get used to us."

Bella nodded her head, and Alice started the car. They pulled out of the garage, and were headed out of the driveway.

Bella turned her head around to see if Edward was still in the same spot. All she saw was a gust of wind pass some nearby trees. It looked as though it was moving towards the forest.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter for the week. I hope you have enjoyed. Next Chapter: Jacob get's upset over Bella's new love, Victoria possibly returns, and someone get's hurt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Minor changes to this chapter. Victoria doesn't come back yet; I've decided to delay that until next chapter. It would be way too long to fit in this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner; I got in a car crash and banged my head pretty hard against the steering wheel. I also tried to celebrate my birthday. It's been a crazy week, but I tried to write a little something to keep this story flowing properly. Anyway, enough of my rambling...Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Bella, take my cell phone and call Jacob. Tell him to meet us at the border of La Push and Forks." Alice said to Bella as they were driving down the road.

Bella reached out and took the phone from Alice's hand, then dialed Jacobs's number, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello" Jacob's husky voice echoed on the other end of the receiver.

"Hey Jake; its Bella. I need you to do something for me." Bella said a bit hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it?" Jacob asked pleasantly.

"Well you'll never guess whose back in town…" Bella trailed off.

The phone was silent for a minute.

"You're kidding me." Jacob spoke up eventually. He didn't sound happy at all.

"No, I'm not…the Cullen's are back in Forks, and we need to talk to you."

"We?"

"Yes, Alice and I need to speak to you right away. Can you come to the border of La Push?"

"You mean Edwards not with you?" Jacob asked confused.

"No, he's not with me Jake."

"When do you want to meet?" Jacob sounded cheerful once again.

"Is now a good time?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Jacob said and slammed the phone against the receiver. I'm sure he didn't mean to; he is just too strong for his own good.

Bella handed the phone back to Alice; who took it and placed it inside her pocket. She never took her eyes off the road.

"He's not going to be happy when he finds out about us." Alice said quietly.

"I kind of figured he wouldn't, but it's my life and I love you." Bella spoke confidently.

"That was sweet of you to say." Alice smiled as she pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. They had reached the boarder to La Push.

"Well why should I care what he thinks about my love life? It's my choice; no one else should have a say in who I want to date." Bella continued their conversation.

"You're absolutely right my sweet Bella. I'm so happy you picked me to be the one you love. You mean the world to me." Alice smiled, and moved herself closer to Bella.

Bella smiled back to Alice, and leaned in for a kiss. Once they started to kiss, Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's back and pulled her as close as they could possibly get. The emergency brake was smashed against Alice's body, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel it anyway.

Bella's fingers played around Alice's waist, and she started to reach up inside of Alice's shirt. Alice pushed her upper body gently towards Bella, and Bella began to lean backwards against the car door. Alice moved her body over the emergency brake, and got even closer.

Alice removed her lips from Bella's mouth and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"I can do this now. I'm getting used to your scent again." Alice said in-between her gentle kisses.

Bella hummed quietly. She wanted to speak, but she thought her words would come out jumbled.

Bella slowly moved her hands up towards Alice's breast. She had reached the bottom of Alice's left breast and stopped.

Just at that moment, Bella heard someone screaming outside of the car. Bella jumped from surprise, and Alice looked up to see who was yelling.

Jacob opened the car door on Bella's side, and Bella almost fell out backwards because she was leaning too heavily against the door.

Alice caught Bella in time before any damage was done to her. She pulled her back inside the car.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Jacob roared. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were wide open.

"None of your business." Alice said defensively. You could hear a low growl escaping from her mouth.

"It sure is my business. It looked like you were about to turn Bella into one of you bloodsuckers!" Jacob yelled again.

"Jake, calm down. It's not what you're thinking, just let me explain." Bella said calmly, and then stepped out of the car to talk to Jacob.

"Explain? She had her mouth on your throat; what else could that mean Bella?" Jacob still had his voice raised.

Alice got out of the car as well, but stayed her distance from Jacob. She didn't want to provoke any unnecessary violence.

"Jacob, I wasn't trying to kill Bella. I promise you that isn't what we were doing." Alice spoke calmly.

"Then what were you doing?" Jacob stopped yelling.

Alice looked at Bella, and Bella looked back at Alice. Jacob caught the two of them looking at each other, and became confused.

"What's going on here?" Jacob looked at both of the girls.

"Alice wasn't trying to kill me…she was kissing me." Bella blushed immediately after she had said this.

"Kissing?" Jacob then turned back to look at Alice; who moved a little bit closer to Bella.

"Yes, we were kissing." Alice confirmed what Bella had said.

"Why?" Jacob still wasn't catching on.

"Because we love each other." Bella said as confidently as she could.

Jacob didn't speak. He had no idea what to say to that. His world had just flipped upside down.

"Bella is my girlfriend now." Alice moved closer and wrapped her hand around Bella's.

"Are you joking? Because this isn't funny." Jacob said quickly. He began to pace back and forth in front of the girls.

"We're not joking Jake. I'm being serious; I love Alice." Bella said calmly.

"What about me?" Jacob asked suddenly; he sounded hurt.

"I can still be your friend, but that's all we can ever be."

"That's not fair! They leave you broken hearted for months, and you're just going to let them back into your life; just like that? And now you're telling me you're in love with Alice? You just skipped right over me didn't you?" Jacob was beginning to yell again.

"Love isn't fair Jacob. I know what I did to Bella, and I'm going to try my best to make it up to her. You shouldn't be mad at her for anything; she can make her own choices in who she loves. You don't have a turn for Bella; she's not a carnival ride." Alice was becoming upset with Jacob.

"I loved Alice before she left; it just took her coming back to make those feelings resurface." Bella tried to make things as calm as they could be. She didn't want a fight to break out.

"I don't need to hear any of your excuses." Jacob mumbled. He turned his gaze away from Bella and Alice for a moment. He was overwhelmed with emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, rejection, desperation, denial, shock, worthlessness…all the emotions that came with a broken heart.

"Jake, don't act this way. We need your help." Bella begged.

"What do you need my help with?" Jacob spat out.

"We need to know about Victoria. Where is she?" Alice went straight to asking the key questions. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't handle the situation anymore.

"I don't know where that bloodsucker is. I haven't seen her in a couple of days." Jacob refused to look at Bella.

"That's probably because I came back." Alice said.

"Wonderful, well it looks like I'm not needed anymore. I'm going to leave now." Jacob began walking away from the two girls.

"You don't know anything else Jacob?" Alice called out.

"No, just watch out for her. She had others with her last time we caught her scent." Jacob shouted back, but kept walking away.

Alice froze for a second, but relaxed her stance immediately.

"Jake, don't do this…please!" Bella shouted.

Jacob stopped and turned around abruptly. He gave Bella a hurt look, and Bella looked to the ground.

"I can't do this now Bella. This is just too much for me to handle. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"But…"

"Let him go Bella." Alice interrupted Bella.

Bella sighed, but didn't say anything else.

"Thank you Jacob." Alice said.

"Yeah…whatever." Jacob mumbled before he began running off into the forest.

"We might need your help again. If what I'm thinking is true; we're going to need all the help we can get!" Alice shouted to him before he was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry!" Bella yelled at Jacob; who had just ran out of sight.

Bella then turned to Alice, and wrapped her arms around her. She hugged Alice as tight as she could.

"I never wanted to hurt Jacob. I'm such a bad person." Bella mumbled quietly into Alice's shoulder.

Alice rubbed Bella's back soothingly. "You're not a bad person, Bella. You weren't promised to Edward or Jacob. He's hurt, but he should know better than to get mad at you. He already knew you two were just friends."

"I just wish we didn't have to hurt anyone anymore."

"I don't think we will have to worry about that. Almost everyone knows about us. We just have to tell your parents."

"They should be okay with us together. I don't see why they would be upset over us." Bella was hopeful.

"Well that's great! Come on now; let's go back to my place. I need to have a little chat with my family." Alice looked Bella in the eyes and smiled.

Bella nodded her head, and motioned to get back into the car. Alice followed along with Bella, and got in the drivers seat. The engine roared to life, and soon they were driving back to the Cullen's house.

"So what do you need to talk to Carlisle about?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well…Jacob said there were others with Victoria. That could possibly mean that she is starting a clan of her own; more specifically a clan of new borns." Alice said in a calm manner.

"That's not good." Bella said.

"No it's not, but even though they are stronger; we are smarter."

"So you think you guys could take out Victoria and the others; if that's what's going on?"

"I think we can without a problem. We could use Jacob's help though."

"Do you think he would want to help us after what we just told him?"

"Bella, if he loves you like he proclaims; then he will help us. Just because you don't love him the same way; doesn't mean he wants you to die."

"You think I'll die?" Bella almost shouted. She had a horror struck look on her face.

"No sweety; you're not going to die. I promise I'll keep you safe. If all else fails; I'll just change you right away." Alice tried her best to reassure Bella.

Bella's facial features relaxed and she slumped back into the passenger's seat. She was getting scared, and she didn't want Alice to know. The car ride was quiet for the rest of the way, but it wasn't long before they were pulling back into the Cullen's drive way.

Bella and Alice got out of the car in silence, and Alice moved over towards Bella. She took hold of Bella's hand, and they walked into the house together.

"You're back soon." Jasper said once the girls walked through the front door. He was sitting quietly in the living room.

"There wasn't much to discuss; Jacob was kind of in a hurry." Alice told him quietly.

Jasper nodded his head, and the girls walked into the living room. Together, they sat down on the sofa and waited for the other's to come. Eventually, all of them came; except for Edward. He must have still been out in the forest.

Everyone gathered around Alice and Bella, and the conversation started.

"So what did you find out?" Carlisle asked.

"Not a whole lot. Jacob told us he hasn't seen Victoria in a couple of days, and that there were possibly other vampires with her." Alice spoke.

"Probably new borns…" Esme said.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "She doesn't have her clan anymore; it makes sense that they would be new borns."

Edward must have been close by to the house; because he was walking inside the house at this particular moment. He looked really pissed off.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked Carlisle as he approached the rest of the family.

"Well, I think our only option here is to fight. We need to protect Bella, and keep her human for as long as we can."

"I'm not letting anyone touch Bella." Edward stated.

"We will all do our best to keep her from any harm, Edward." Carlisle said calmly.

Alice was going to say something, but she stopped. A vision was coming, and it was of Victoria.

Everyone stopped and watched Alice as she had her vision.

_Victoria was headed back to Forks, and she wasn't alone. There were about ten others with her, and they were traveling through the forest. All of their eyes were red. It was sundown, the day was ending._

Alice snapped out of her vision quickly, and stood up to look outside. It was already dark outside; so her vision couldn't possibly be of today.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked comfortingly.

Alice looked at Bella concerned. There were eleven vampires total. All of them were coming for her.

"Victoria is coming back to Forks…she had others with her." Alice said hesitantly.

"How many?" Edward asked.

"I saw eleven; including Victoria."

"When is she coming?" Edward asked quickly.

"I'm not sure. It was in the afternoon; so it can't be today because it's already dark outside. It could be any day." Alice said. She was upset that her vision wasn't more thorough.

"Oh no" Bella mumbled. Her head dropped into her hands.

Alice and Edward both moved their way over to Bella's side.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked as she sat down on Bella's left side.

"I won't let anything happen to you; I promise." Edward said as he sat down on the right side of Bella.

Alice glared at Edward, and Edward returned the gesture.

"I think she wants to talk to me." Alice said quietly.

"I think you're wrong. She needs to be with me. I can protect her." Edward snarled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice shot back.

"It means I can fight, and you can't. You're too small to protect Bella. You'll get hurt; Bella needs someone who can last in a fight."

Alice was about to say something else, but Bella jumped up from her seat and began shouting.

"Both of you shut up! You're brother and sister; you should get along. All I did was mess up everything between you two." Bella yelled.

"No, that's not true…" Alice tried to calm down Bella, but Bella wasn't listening.

"It is true. If I hadn't of fallen in love with you; the two of you wouldn't be fighting. I've ruined everyone's lives." Bella's voice cracked on the word lives, and she started to cry.

Alice stood up and tried to go comfort Bella, but Edward wanted to do the same thing and got in Alice's way.

"I'm sorry…I just need to be alone right now." Bella whispered as she walked out the back door.

Everyone watched as she walked into the outskirts of the forest. She found an old tree stump and sat down on top of it.

Alice wanted to go to Bella, but she really did need to be alone for a while. Alice was going to respect Bella's wishes.

"Come sit down Alice." Jasper called to her. Alice felt a wave of calmness come across her, and she walked over to Jasper, and sat down.

"It's going to be okay." Jasper said quietly to Alice.

"I know, thank you Jasper." Alice whispered back.

Edward got up and stood by the back door; he watched Bella's every move.

"Do you think Jacob's pack will want to help us?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"If its Bella's safety; then I'm sure he will help us out. I'm not sure about anyone else in his pack though." Alice replied.

"We'll take all the help we can get. I'll have to have a talk with him soon. Do you have his telephone number by any chance?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't need any help. I could probably take out all of those new borns on my own." Emmett interrupted.

"I'm sure you could." Rosalie said as she rubbed Emmett's arm.

Alice took out her cell phone and handed it to Carlisle. "It's on my recent calls list."

"Thank you. I'm going to try and explain to him exactly what's going on."

"Good luck." Alice said.

Carlisle redialed Jacob's number, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice came through the cell phone.

"Hello, is this Jacob I am speaking with?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yeah" Jacob said.

"Hello Jacob, this is Carlisle Cullen. Do you mind if I speak to you about the vampire you've seen recently?"

"Umm…sure." Jacob said a bit confused.

"Great, so when you saw Victoria last time; you said there were others with her?"

"Yeah, there were a few of them."

"And when was the last time you saw them?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Okay, do you know what this means Jacob?"

"That all the vampires are having a big party?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"No, they're coming to try and kill Bella. She has created vampires to try and wipe out all of us."

"Oh…well what can we do to stop them?" Jacob suddenly sounded very serious.

"We're going to need your help to eliminate the threats. Alice said there were around eleven of them, and they are new borns. This means they are very strong, and have no sense of self restraint."

"I can handle that. It'll be fun for me." Jacob said obviously proud of his new ability.

"I'm glad to hear that Jacob. Is it possible that you could get any other help?"

"I can try my best to persuade them, but I can't be sure. When are we expected to fight?"

"We don't know. It could be tomorrow, or a week from now. All we know is that they are coming at sundown."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yes, it does."

"I'll try to get some help. Call me if anything else happens."

"Certainly, and thank you for your help."

"It's not a problem. I would do anything for Bella…" Jacob trailed off.

"Goodbye Jacob." Carlisle spoke politely once again

"Bye" Jacob mumbled, and hung up the phone. Gentler than the time before.

"I'm sure you all heard. Jacob is willing to help us." Carlisle said.

"That's excellent." Alice told him.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked

"We wait for Victoria. We'll prepare as best as we can and we will fight." Carlisle said simply.

"It can be any day now." Esme said.

"Are we all going to fight?" Carlisle asked.

"You know I am." Emmett said

"Of course I am." Alice said.

"Me too" said Edward.

"Bella is like a daughter to me; I'm not putting her in any danger." Esme said quietly.

"I'll fight for her." Jasper spoke.

"Umm…I guess I'll fight too." Rosalie said last.

"Excellent. We can do this; no problem." Carlisle smiled at his family.

They all smiled back and began walking away. The family meeting was over; everyone was waiting now. Waiting to fight for this fragile, human girl who had captured their hearts.

Alice moved to the window, and watched Bella sitting outside. She was still on the tree stump, but it looked like she had stopped crying.

Alice motioned for the back door, but Edward was blocking her path.

"Please Edward, let me go and talk to her." Alice begged.

"Why can't I go and talk to her?" Edward replied.

"She needs me, not you. Please don't make this anymore difficult. Arguing with you will only make things worse on Bella."

Edward looked at Alice for a second, but he eventually stepped out of the way for Alice.

"Thank you" Alice said politely.

"I'm only doing this for Bella."

Alice nodded her head, and stepped outside.

Bella looked up, and saw Alice walking towards her. She wiped her eyes the best she could before Alice reached her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Alice asked as she reached Bella. She stood a couple of feet away from her; she wasn't sure if Bella wanted her close.

"I'm doing better now. I'm sorry about yelling; I was just so frustrated." Bella said in a raspy voice.

"I can understand your frustration. We're going to get through this together." Alice took a step closer.

"What's happening with Victoria" Bella asked in a weak tone.

"Carlisle called Jacob; he wants to help us. My whole family is going to help get rid of Victoria."

"Even Rosalie?"

"Yes, even Rose." Alice smiled.

"Wow…I don't want them to fight if they're not willing. I don't want to be the cause of pain for anyone else."

"You're not going to do that. We want to keep you safe, and I'm positive that we will be able to take out all of our enemies without getting hurt."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're experienced fighters, and they hardly know anything. Brain beats Braun any day." Alice said confidently.

Bella motioned for Alice to sit next to her, and Alice happily complied. She skipped over to the stump, and sat down as close to Bella as she could get.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier. I'm glad I've fallen in love with you. I wouldn't ever change that." Bella said and then wrapped her arms around Alice.

"I'm happy to hear that." Alice reached for Bella's hand and guided it up to her lips. She gently kissed the back of Bella's hand.

"I'm scared." Bella whispered after a minute of silence.

"Of what" Alice asked curiously.

"Everything…"

"It's all going to be okay. I promise you." Alice stated firmly.

"I believe you Alice."

Alice was quiet for a moment; she wasn't sure how she was going to ask this next question. In the end, she just decided to ask bluntly.

"If anything happens to you; are you ready to be changed?"

"I'm ready. I've been ready for a very long time."

"What about your parents, and friends? They're going to know something has happened, and you might not get to see them for a while because of your thirst."

"How long before Victoria comes?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. It could be tomorrow, or it could be a week. Maybe longer." Alice said.

"I want to tell my dad about us tomorrow, and possibly tell him goodbye; without actually saying it."

"Okay, that's not a problem. Whatever you would like to do; I'm with you one hundred percent of the way." Alice smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Alice. You really are wonderful." Bella smiled weakly.

"I'm only being myself."

"That's all I can ask for." Bella snuggled into Alice's shoulder.

"Why don't we go up to my room? It's getting late, and I can tell you're getting tired." Alice suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Bella yawned.

"Would you like me to carry you to my room?" Alice smiled.

"As tempting as that is; I think I want to walk for now. I don't want Edward getting upset."

"Okay, well let's go then." Alice sat up, and helped Bella get to her feet.

Alice might not have been able to carry Bella, but that wasn't going to stop her from wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you so much." Bella said as they walked inside the house.

"And I love you. More than you will ever know." Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

The two girls ignored the stares Edward gave them, and walked up to Alice's bedroom.

Alice helped Bella change into some pajamas, and together they fell into bed.

"Goodnight Alice" Bella smiled weakly.

"Goodnight Bella. I'll be here when you wake up." Alice smiled comfortingly.

Bella was asleep within minutes. Alice never moved from her spot; she couldn't take her eyes off of the beauty that was Bella.

"I will never let you go." Alice whispered to a now sleeping Bella.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. It's not the best chapter, but I wanted to write something. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and everything else you do. Next Chapter: Victoria returns (I promise), the fight starts, someone might not make it...I'm not sure yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another chapter for you all. Thanks for all of your support. This chapter has the fight scene like I said, but does someone die? Find out when you read. Enjoy**

* * *

The next day after school; Bella and Alice were going to have a talk with Charlie. Together they were going to tell Charlie about their relationship, and prepare Bella for the worst case scenario.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked as they pulled up in front of Bella's house.

"As ready as I will ever be." Bella sighed; obviously stressed out.

"Well let's go. I already know he is going to be okay with everything. Have confidence Bella." Alice said cheerfully, and patted Bella on the thigh.

"It's still scary as hell." Bella mumbled.

"I know, but it's all going to work out. I promise you this."

"I believe you. Let's go and get this over with." Bella got out of the car, and Alice followed.

"Should I hold your hand?" Alice met Bella's pace, and asked her.

"Umm…wait until I tell him, then you can hold my hand." Bella said, unsure of what to do.

"Okay, whatever you want." Alice said happily.

"Thank you." Bella said as they approached the front door.

Alice leaned in and kissed Bella lightly on the lips before they entered the house.

"I love you." Alice said quietly.

"I love you too." Bella said even quieter.

Bella then slowly opened the door, and allowed Alice to walk in first. Bella came in from behind her and shut the door.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called from the living room. Of course the television was on and tuned to the sports channel.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. Alice is with me too." Bella said as calmly as she could. The two girls stepped into the living room, and Charlie turned his head to look at the two girls briefly.

"Hey you two." He said as his head starting turning back to the television.

"Hey Charlie" Alice said sweetly.

"Dad, can we talk with you for a minute…there's something we need to tell you." Bella hesitated. Her hands were beginning to shake; she desperately wanted to leave.

"Sure Bella, just a minute." Charlie kept watching the tv.

Bella looked to Alice, and Alice nodded her head encouragingly.

"It's kind of important." Bella said quietly. She looked to the floor; nerves were getting the best of her.

Charlie looked up at Bella once again, and noticed the expression on her face. Immediately, he muted the tv and turned his attention to her.

"What is it Bella?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice.

"Umm…" Bella's voice hitched. She cleared her throat, and had trouble continuing what she was going to say.

Alice slowly approached Bella's side, and smiled.

"It's okay Bella; you can do this." Alice said softly.

Bella nodded her head, and finally looked at Charlie.

"I have to tell you something important about me and Alice." Bella had more confidence with Alice by her side.

"Well, what is it?" Charlie asked softly.

"Well…I know you're glad I'm not dating Edward anymore, but I am dating someone else now…It's Alice." Bella's was stuttering. That sentence didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"Alice…I'm dating Alice. She is my girlfriend." Bella said a little more clearly.

"Oh…" Charlie said quickly.

The two girls stared at him for a minute. That couldn't be all he was going to say.

"Ohhhh" Charlie said in a more understanding tone after realizing exactly what Bella was trying to say.

Alice smiled at Charlie, and immediately reached for Bella's hand. Bella gladly let Alice hold her hand.

"The two of you are dating?" Charlie asked in a lighter tone.

"Yeah dad, we are." Bella was surprised in Charlie's tone.

"What do you think?" Alice asked happily.

"I think its okay with me… it's your life Bella, and I'm not going to stop you from living it the way you want."

Bella let out a sigh in relief. She was about to pass out from her nerves.

"I need to sit down." Bella mumbled, as she fell against the sofa. She leaned her head against the back of the sofa, and stared up at the ceiling.

"This is wonderful Charlie." Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I'm about to have a nervous breakdown is all."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Alice laughed.

"You don't know how hard that was." Bella sighed.

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm fine with it." Charlie said. His attention was slowly being stolen back by the television.

"Thank you dad." Bella spoke softly.

"You're welcome. Just remember you're going to be the one to tell your mom."

"I know…I'll tell her eventually."

"Okay…" Charlie trailed off, as his full attention went back to the television.

"Come on Alice, let's go upstairs." Bella sat up, and started walking towards the stairs. Alice followed right behind her.

"No funny stuff." Charlie muttered before the girls were out of ear shot.

"Dad…" Bella groaned.

"Don't worry Charlie." Alice said cheerfully, and then skipped up the stairs behind Bella.

Once Bella got to her room she shut the door quickly, and turned to face Alice.

"I'll pack a couple of pairs of clothing; just in case something happens." Alice was already over in Bella's closet.

"Okay" Bella walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge. She was still shaking a little from talking with Charlie.

"It's all going to be okay, Bella." Alice said from inside her closet.

Bella didn't say anything; she was focusing on calming down. Mostly she just wanted to stop shaking.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever had to do." Bella mumbled. She took deep breathes to try and slow down her heart rate.

"I know it was, but it's all over now." Alice walked out of the closet with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"I still have to tell my mom."

"She should feel the same way as Charlie; shouldn't she?" Alice questioned.

"I would think so, but she might be upset about not having grandchildren."

"Is that all? You're telling her your gay, and she's going to be worried about grandchildren? We can always adopt..." Alice trailed off.

"Two vampires adopting a human baby? That might be a problem." Bella said.

"We'll figure something out. What matters the most is that your mom will be accepting of us being in a relationship together."

"She should be okay with that part."

"Then there's no problem. It's all going to work out. We can be together without any difficulties." Alice set the clothes down on Bella's bed, and then made her way over to Bella.

She sat down next Bella, and put her arm over Bella's shoulder.

"I'm here to protect you. We all are. Nothing bad is going to happen; I'm just taking all the precautions we need to take."

"I'm so glad I have you." Bella leaned in and kissed Alice against the cheek.

"I'm lucky you chose me…Are you ready to go back to my place?" Alice changed the subject.

"Do you think my dad will let me; now that he knows we're together?"

"I don't think he will have a problem with that. We can just tell him we're sleeping in separate rooms because my parents won't allow it." Alice said happily.

"You know all the answers to everything." Bella gave Alice a small smile.

"I know I do. Now come on; let's go." Alice packed Bella's clothes in a small bag, and tossed it over her shoulder.

Bella led the way downstairs and back into the living room.

"Dad, I need to talk to you again." Bella said politely. She stopped shaking from before.

"What is it?" Charlie said, as his head slowly turned in the girls direction.

"I'm going to be spending the night at Alice's again; if that's alright with you."

"Where will you be sleeping?" was the first thing that came out of Charlie's mouth.

"My parents have us sleeping in separate rooms Charlie. They already know about us." Alice said calmly.

"Well I guess that's alright then. I trust your parents, so have fun Bella." Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Sure I am. I've managed to do it before. Go have fun Bella; I don't want to make you stay here."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Bella said slowly.

"Bye Bella. I…love you." Charlie hesitated saying the last part.

"I love you too, Dad." Bella said, surprised.

Bella looked at her father for a minute longer. He had already turned around and started watching television again.

Alice tugged on Bella's arm, and Bella followed Alice to the front door.

The two girls walked out of the house, and up to the car.

"Why is Charlie being so calm about this? I thought he would at least be a little upset." Bella questioned.

Alice opened the door for Bella, and then walked over to her side and slipped inside.

"It's because he loves you Bella. He loves you so much; that it doesn't matter what choices you make in life. It's unconditional love."

"It feels weird."

"What feels weird?" Alice asked as she began driving down the street.

"Love…I've never felt this much love before. It's weird…" Bella said quietly.

"Is it a good weird?" Alice asked.

"Of course it is." Bella said quickly.

"There are a lot of people who love you Bella. Sometimes your dad may not show much affection towards you, but he really does love you."

"I know he does. Maybe I should show him a little more affection…if I get to see him again."

"I'm going to make sure you get to see Charlie again. Don't waste your time worrying anymore."

Bella nodded her head. She didn't want to argue with Alice, so she chose to reflect on her thoughts all the way back to the Cullen's.

Alice arrived at her house within ten minutes of them leaving Charlie's. She stopped the car in the usual spot, and turned off the car. She was going to get out of the car, but froze. Another vision was coming; it was a little more detailed than before.

_Victoria was approaching the Cullen's house. She knew what she was up against, but she had her new clan with her. The Cullen's were outnumbered._

_Surely she would be able to get to Bella. The new borns would distract the Cullen's while she made her move to get Bella. She had recited this plan to the new born's repeatedly._

"_Distract the others, while I get the human." She said._

_The new borns nodded in agreement._

"_I promise you all the greatest blood you will ever taste in your life. Once you smell her; you will know what I mean."_

_There was a short pause, and Victoria continued her speech._

"_We will attack at midnight. Remember, focus on the vampires; the girl is mine."_

_The new borns acknowledged their role, and waited until it was time to attack._

_They were all situated in the surrounding forest. Far enough away to where the Cullen's wouldn't sense them until it was too late._

Alice snapped out of her vision, and looked at Bella.

"Alice, what is it?" Bella asked a little frightened.

"What time is it?" Alice asked quickly.

Bella looked at the time on her cell phone and responded, "It's 9:00 pm."

"We don't have very long." Alice said

"Very long for what?" Bella asked confused.

"Victoria is coming at midnight."

"How do you know its tonight?" Bella's eyes were wide, and she was beginning to freak out.

"I don't know for sure, but we can't risk not doing anything about it. Come on, we have to go tell everyone." Alice got out of the car quickly, and Bella followed.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand, and rushed her into the house.

"Victoria is coming." Alice announced at the front door.

Alice led Bella into the living room, and they waited for the others to come along.

It wasn't long before they were all coming into the living room. One after another they all gathered around to hear what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked once he walked into the room.

"I can't be sure it's tonight, but we can't risk not doing anything."

"You're right about that. Are we prepared to fight?" Carlisle addressed everyone.

"There wasn't much time to prepare, but we can do it." Jasper said encouragingly.

"We'll need to call Jacob." Alice added.

"Right, Bella can you call Jacob please?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" Bella said slowly. She was still a little shaken up that this was going to happen tonight.

Bella grabbed her phone and dialed Jacob's number. The Cullen's all gathered together, and began talking about strategy while Bella was on the phone.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Hi, can I speak to Jake please?" Bella asked as calmly as she could.

"Sure Bella. Let me get him. One minute…" Billy trailed off.

Bella waited for Jacob to pick up the phone.

"Bella?" Jacob finally answered.

"Hey Jake. We need your help. Victoria is coming." Bella was quick to the point.

"When?" Jacob said quickly.

"She is going to be here at midnight."

"What! That's not enough time!" Jacob yelled into the phone.

Bella moved her ear away from the phone as Jacob began cursing as loud as he could. After a minute, she put her ear back the receiver.

"I know it's not enough time, but we really don't have an option. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Bella said.

"Of course I want to come. Don't you ever think that I wouldn't come protect you…I'll be there in a few minutes." Jacob said seriously.

"Okay" Bella said, and hung up her phone quietly. She turned her attention to the Cullen's who were all whispering to each other in what they were planning to do.

"Emmett and Edward, you'll be in charge of physical combat since you are the strongest. Rosalie, Esme… I want you two to help distract the new borns, so Edward and Emmett can get to them easily. Jasper, you and I can focus our attention on getting Victoria out of the way, and Alice I want you to try and protect Bella. Don't let anyone get near her." Carlisle said.

"I won't let that happen." Alice whispered.

"You should let me be in charge of protecting Bella. Alice might not be able to hold off all the new borns." Edward said coldly.

"Edward…I put you in charge of combat for a reason. Don't start fighting with each other now; this is the time when we need to be a team." Carlisle spoke before Alice could get a word in.

Edward didn't say anything else.

"Jacob is on his way." Bella said quietly.

They all turned around and looked at her. It was kind of freaky having all these vampires staring at you. Bella hesitantly took a step back.

"Is he bringing anyone else with him?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"And when will he be here?"

"Soon, very soon."

At this time Alice walked back over towards Bella and wrapped her arms around her. She leaned in closer to Bella's ear and whispered, "This will all be over soon. Once Victoria is out of the picture, we can get back to being normal."

"Normal? What is normal?" Bella asked.

"Well, we can get back to being carefree." Alice corrected herself.

"That sounds good to me." Bella sighed.

"Do you think we should go hunting before we start fighting? I want to be as strong as I can be." Emmett said.

"We don't have much time left, so if you want to go hunting; go now." Carlisle said.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett and sat up and began to walk out the door.

"Edward…Alice, don't you want to go hunting so you'll be strong enough?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't want to leave Bella." Alice said.

"Nor do I." Edward replied.

"Alice, you haven't hunted in a few days. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Bella asked.

"I'll be fine Bella. I'm not going to leave you." Alice smiled.

"Edward you can go hunting if you want. Alice will take care of me." Bella said to Edward.

"I'm fine" Edward said quietly.

And so they waited. Eventually, Jacob showed up by himself.

"No one else was able to make it on such short notice." Jacob said as an excuse.

"We'll we're happy to have you join us anyway." Carlisle welcomed him in the house.

"Thank you Jacob." Alice told him.

"I'm doing this for Bella, but you're welcome." Jacob said. He tried to avoid Edward as much as he could.

Jacob walked over towards Bella and Alice. He smiled weakly when he approached Bella.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"For now I am. Thank you for coming Jacob, this means so much to me." Bella smiled widely.

Jacob couldn't help it when he saw Bella smile; that made him loose his act of being tough and he melted. He loved Bella so much that even a smile from her could get to him. Jacob loved and hated the feeling of love at the same time.

"It's no problem Bella. I would do anything for you." Jacob said serenely.

Alice rolled her eyes, and Edward began to growl.

"Oh shut up." Jacob said to Edward in a harsh tone. He looked at Edward with a disgusted look. Edward returned the gesture.

Edward moved from his seat and he was about to approach Jacob; when Alice stopped him.

"Don't do this now. We need to get through tonight first; then you can tear each other apart. Please…" Alice said pleadingly.

Bella nodded her head and said, "Yeah" It wasn't much to say, but she felt she had to say something.

Edward backed down, and moved back to his seat. Jacob turned his gaze away from Edward and focused on Bella and Alice.

"So what do we do now?" Jacob asked.

"We wait and see what happens." Carlisle interrupted.

Jacob nodded his head, and took a seat far away from Edward. The others did the same; they all sat down and waited for something to happen. Eventually Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came back from their hunt. Their eyes were all a brilliant shade of gold.

Alice and Edward had black eyes; while Carlisle and Esme had slightly golden eyes.

"It's almost time." Alice said quietly.

Jacob and Bella glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:55pm.

Bella sighed deeply, and Jacob tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Bella. We're going to get through this. I will protect you."

Bella was starting to get tired of hearing those words, "It will be okay." How do they know? Well…Alice might know, but that's only because she can see the future. Everyone else doesn't know what they're saying.

Bella just nodded her head.

"I can smell them. They're here now." Jasper said as he gazed out the window.

"Do we go out and fight, or do we stay in the house and wait?" Jacob asked.

At that time, the back glass door shattered to pieces. The new borns smelled Bella, and they weren't going to wait to be invited inside.

Two of them came in from the broken door, and the Cullen's prepared themselves.

"Alice, take Bella to your room!" Carlisle commanded.

Edward and Emmett moved in on the two vampires who came in the back, and began fighting with them. Emmett tore off both the arms of a new born male; all in one pull. He started beating the vampire with his own arms as it yelled in pain. Edward dodged an attack from the other new born, and quickly moved forward and snapped its neck. The vampire was paralyzed, and it fell to the floor. Rosalie ran over to the paralyzed vampire, and began to dismember it as Edward moved in on the other vampires who were now coming inside the house.

Alice grabbed onto Bella's hand, and pulled her towards the stairs. However, before she could reach the stairs she was stopped by a new born who came through the front door.

Alice pushed Bella behind her to protect her from any possible attacks. The new born was ready to pounce; and this is where Jacob came in.

Jacob, now in werewolf form, sprang at the new born who was going after Bella. The new born hissed when she saw Jacob flying towards her. He tackled the new born to the floor, and bit down on her throat. Blood was spraying everywhere, and the vampire began choking on its own blood. Jacob shook his head violently against the neck of the vampire, and eventually he heard a snap. The head of the girl was now rolling across the floor, and then Jacob focused on tearing up the rest of her limbs.

Alice took this opportunity to pull Bella into her arms and run up the stairs with her. Halfway up the stairs; Alice was met by Victoria. She must have broken in from the upstairs. Alice halted, and tried to turn around and run back down the stairs, but she was met by another new born.

Alice remained calm, but Bella began to scream.

Esme and Jasper turned their attention from the new borns that were coming in from the back; to the situation on the stairs.

The new born female on the stairs was very eager to get to Bella, and she started approaching Alice at a high rate of speed. Alice put Bella down and turned to defend herself from the new born who was trying as hard as she could to get to Bella. Alice was able to kick the new born back down the stairs; where she was met by Jasper and Esme. The two of them began tearing the girl apart, and she shrieked in anguish as they were doing so.

This is where Victoria made her move. While Alice was turned away from Bella, Victoria launched after her. Bella yelled, causing Alice to turn around sharply, only to see Victoria with her arms wrapped around Bella's neck.

"Let her go!" Alice commanded.

Victoria smiled evilly towards Alice. "I thought she belonged to him." Victoria then slowly pointed her finger over towards Edward; who just ripped off the head of another vampire.

Edward dropped the head to the floor, and looked up to see the situation taking place on the stairs.

"No! Let Bella go!" Edward yelled even louder than Alice.

Victoria turned her full attention to Edward, and Alice noticed that she loosened her grip on Bella's neck.

Alice launched at Victoria while she was distracted, and Victoria turned in just enough time to see Alice. Victoria then threw Bella over the banister of the stairs, and Bella yelled as she flew to the floor. Her screams stopped as her body slammed into the floor below them.

Alice tackled Victoria into the stairs, causing a few of them to break from the force. Victoria started laughing, and Alice bit down on her neck to make her shut up. Victoria stopped laughing immediately. Alice grabbed onto Victoria's hair, and ripped off her head in one tug.

The new borns that were downstairs were all running towards the now bleeding, Bella. The Cullen's and Jacob raced over to Bella's body, to try and get the new borns off of her.

Edward and Carlisle pulled off the new borns one at a time; while the others took care of destroying them.

At this time Alice came rushing down the stairs; Victoria's head was rolling down the stairs along with Alice.

Emmett was able to keep the new borns from coming after Bella again. Emmett pushed them towards the others, and they all shared in tearing each one to pieces. There was yelling coming from everywhere; the only one who was silent was Bella.

Alice rushed past the limbs of the vampires, and pushed her way to Bella's side. She knelt down next to Edward; who was holding onto Bella's hand.

Carlisle was examining her when Alice set her gaze on her.

"Bella…" Alice trailed off.

"She has a broken leg, a few ribs are broken, and she's been bitten." Carlisle said quietly.

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

"She is still breathing, but I don't know for how long. We can try to suck out the venom, but I think it's gone too far. The only options we are to turn her now, or let nature take its course."

"There has to be another way; we can't turn her yet." Edward started arguing with Carlisle.

"There isn't one." Carlisle said as calmly as he could.

Alice slowly leaned closer to Bella as Edward and Carlisle were arguing. Alice tilted Bella's head back carefully, and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry this had to happen now. I love you." Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

Edward and Carlisle turned their attention to Alice; who had just bitten into Bella's neck.

"What are you doing!" Edward shouted, as he tried to pull Alice off of her.

Emmett, who was now finished destroying the new borns, grabbed hold of Edward and kept him back.

"We don't have a choice." Carlisle said as he looked up at Edward.

Alice slowly bit Bella on the neck, and both of her arms. Her blood was everything she imagined, and more. Alice wished she had gone hunting before, because she didn't want to stop drinking.

"Alice, that's enough. You're going to kill her if you go too far." Carlisle placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice wasn't stopping.

"Please Alice." Esme said as she approached her.

It took Alice all of her strength to pull away from Bella. The taste was so incredible.

Alice was able to get off Bella for a second, but once she was off her she wanted to go back. She jumped for Bella again, but Carlisle stopped her from going further.

"You need to go clear your head. Go hunt, and come back when you can think straight." Carlisle commanded.

Alice nodded her head, and Jasper helped her out of the house. He had to leave to, because it was just as enticing for him as it was for her.

In fact, everyone cleared out of the house except for Carlisle, and Jacob. Edward was told to go outside with the rest of them even though he argued he could handle the smell.

The other Cullen's took all of the limbs and body parts of the vampires, and began burning them in little piles across the lawn.

"I don't want to leave Bella." Alice said to Jasper.

"You need to go hunt; her blood is too strong for you to resist." Jasper said.

"But Bella needs me. I should have protected her better."

"She'll be fine. Carlisle is taking care of her right now. She isn't a fragile human anymore; she's one of us."

"Not yet; she isn't." Alice replied.

This is when Edward came into the conversation.

"Why did you bite her? You didn't have to do that." Edward said coldly.

"It had to happen. She would have died." Alice responded.

"You don't know that." Edward spat out.

"You don't know that she would have lived." Alice retorted.

"Calm down. What's done is done; there's no going back now." Jasper said in a calm manner.

Alice and Edward relaxed, but only because Jasper made them.

Esme walked up to Edward and Alice, and she both looked at them sympathetically. Alice looked as if she was going to have a nervous breakdown, and Edward just looked really angry; as usual.

"Come on Alice; you need to go hunting." Esme said softly as she brushed her hand against Alice's arm.

"What about Bella? What's going on with her?" Alice asked concerned.

"Carlisle is taking care of her. You should go hunt now, so you can see her after Carlisle is finished cleaning her up." Esme suggested.

Alice sighed deeply, but she agreed that it was best to go hunting now so she could get back when Bella was clean.

"Edward, you should also go hunting." Esme said.

Alice stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to go hunting with Edward; not at all.

"Don't worry Alice; I'm not going with you." Edward said.

Alice couldn't help but to smile in relief. She needed time without Edward; he was too much of a hassle for her.

"Would you like me to come with you, Alice?" Esme offered.

"If you need to hunt; then I wouldn't mind your company." Alice said as she began walking towards the forest.

Esme was soon by her side, "I haven't hunted in a while either."

"I don't want to go far from Bella." Alice stated.

"Don't worry; we will stay close to home." Esme patted Alice on the back.

Alice and Esme continued into the forest; searching for a quick meal. They had come upon a group of deer, and decided that this was enough for now. The two of them were able to take out the whole lot in just a minute.

Once Alice's eyes turned back to their golden color; she was eager to get back to the house.

Esme happily followed alongside Alice.

"Thank you for coming with me." Alice said as they were walking back.

"You're welcome. I just thought it would be nice if you had some company; besides Edward." Esme smiled.

"I'm glad to be away from Edward. He's been too much for me to handle lately."

"I would think so." Esme said quietly.

It was silent for a while. It was kind of peaceful after all the screaming that went on earlier that day, but Alice had something on her mind that she wanted to ask Esme.

"How do you feel about my relationship with Bella?" Alice asked as casually as she could.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. In fact, I think you and Bella have a good thing together."

"But what about Edward? I kind of stole Bella away from him."

"You didn't steal her Alice. She chose you over Edward. She made a choice, and she picked you."

Alice smiled at Esme's words. It was nice knowing that she was accepting of their relationship.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice continued.

"We will handle the situation the best we can. I don't really know what's going to happen; we just have to see how Bella turns out."

"I should have protected Bella better." Alice said sadly.

"There was nothing you could do Alice. You protected her the best you could; she was only out of your sight for a second when it happened. There's no control over that."

Alice nodded her head, and the two of them approached the house.

The last of the bodies were being burned by Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was poking the remains of the bodies with a stick and laughing; as Rosalie was bringing more body limbs to throw in the fire. Rosalie was dragging Victoria's head across the lawn by her hair, and then she tossed it into the fire. Emmett poked Victoria's head with the stick a couple of times, and then laughed as her head caught on fire.

"Thank you Esme." Alice stopped her before they reached the house.

"You're welcome Alice. Anytime you need advice, or just want some company; I'm always here for you." Esme hugged Alice tightly, and Alice returned the gesture.

"Now let's go and see how our soon to be new Bella is doing." Esme suggested.

Alice nodded her head, and walked inside with Esme.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. If you think of it this way; Bella does die. Vampires hearts don't beat... So next chapter: The process of becoming a vampire, and regretful thoughts from someone. It might take a while for next chapter, finals for college are coming up, and it's going to take up a lot of my time. I will keep this story going though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I decided to skip over the whole process of becoming a vampire; it's kind of boring to me so I didn't want to write about it. Just imagine Bella went through the process, and is now a vampire. I also changed my direction of the story. This is kind of a transition chapter; not much happens in the progression of the story. There is some content text in the chapter (sexual), you have been warned. Enjoy!

**

* * *

One week later**

"Bella" Alice whispered quietly.

"What?" Bella whispered back. The pain had finally stopped for her. She had been changed, but was afraid to move or open her eyes; she wanted to remain perfectly still against Alice's bed.

"You can open your eyes now. It's done; you're one of us." Alice smiled widely.

"Are you sure?" Bella's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop being difficult and open your eyes." Alice grabbed hold of Bella's arm.

Bella's eyes opened slightly, and she looked in the direction of where Alice was holding her.

"You're not cold anymore." Bella stated.

"Actually, I am. You're the same temperature as I am now, so you can't feel the difference."

"Oh…" Bella trailed off.

"Is that a problem?" Alice asked concerned.

"No, it's not." Bella replied quickly but genuinely.

"Well how do you feel?" Alice's smile spread once more across her face.

"I feel…invincible." Bella finally smiled. She let out a useless breathe of air.

"You haven't even gotten up yet, or looked at yourself in the mirror, and you feel invincible?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah I do. Where's a mirror?" Bella asked quickly.

"Let me get you one." Alice jumped up and ran to her bathroom; a few seconds later she was in front of Bella with a handheld mirror.

Bella took the mirror from Alice delicately. She then glanced at the reflection that was staring back at her.

"There's a little bit of dry blood on you, but a quick shower will wash it off." Alice said as she watched Bella looking at herself.

"Wow, I look amazing." Bella was clearly shocked. She looked at her face most of all; she checked every inch of her face. All of it was flawless.

"No more acne medicine for me." Bella joked.

Alice moved closer to Bella, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You've always looked amazing, Bella."

Bella turned slightly to face Alice, and smiled.

"Don't just look at me, silly. Stand up, and test out your new strength." Alice pulled Bella up by her arms.

Bella sprung up to her feet in half a second.

"What do I do now?" Bella asked.

"Try picking up something heavy or throwing something." Alice suggested.

Bella searched the room, and found that the only thing heavy was the bed. Without a second thought; Bella reached down and lifted up the side of the bed like it was a feather.

"That's too easy. You need something heavier." Alice said.

Bella dropped the bed, and looked around the room for something else to pick up.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Emmett" Alice said loud enough for him to hear. A few seconds later; Emmett was knocking at the door.

Bella looked shocked. Emmett would kill her.

"Can I come in ladies?" Emmett smiled.

"Please do; we want to test Bella's strength." Alice said.

Emmett opened the door and stepped in. He smiled when he saw Bella.

"Wow, Bella you look good." Emmett said.

"Thanks." Bella said. If she could blush; she would have been crimson.

"Now come here." Alice playfully commanded.

Emmett walked willingly over towards Alice and Bella.

"Emmett, I want you to push Bella." Alice said humorously.

"What?" Bella asked confused. She didn't want to get hurt by Emmett. He would knock Bella out just by tapping her.

"It's okay Bella; trust me." Alice said.

"I trust you…" Bella said a little hesitantly.

"Now Emmett; push Bella." Alice repeated.

Emmett smiled widely as he took a step closer to Bella.

"Don't worry; I won't push too hard." He laughed.

Bella prepared herself for the worse. Emmett placed his hands on Bella's shoulders, and pushed.

Bella didn't move.

"Was that it?" Bella asked confused.

"I barely pushed you." Emmett tried to say as an excuse. He looked a little frustrated, but quickly put a smile back on his face.

"Good, now Bella you get to push Emmett, but don't push him too hard." Alice smiled wickedly.

Emmett smiled at Bella; who approached Emmett slowly. She placed her hands against Emmett's shoulders and pushed with minimum force.

Emmett stumbled backwards a couple of steps, but regained his composure as quickly as he could.

Bella laughed when she saw Emmett stumble, but soon stopped because she thought it was rude.

"Wow" Bella managed to say with controlling her laughter. Alice, on the other hand, couldn't control her urge to laugh.

Emmett wasn't smiling anymore.

"Emmett, now I want you to push Bella harder. Try as hard as you can." Alice egged him on.

"Sorry if what I'm about to do hurts you." Emmett approached Bella once more.

Bella didn't say anything, and watched as Emmett placed his hands once again against Bella's shoulders. He pushed harder this time; Bella could feel it. She had to take a couple of steps back so that she wouldn't fall to the floor from his force against her.

Emmett didn't seem happy with her reaction.

"It's Bella's turn now. I want you to push Emmett hard, but not too hard because you might hurt him."

"Please, Bella just push me as hard as you can. I want you to." Emmett interrupted Alice.

Bella looked to Alice; who just smiled approvingly.

"Okay" Bella said slowly as she approached Emmett.

She placed her hands against his shoulders, and pushed as hard as she could like he wanted her to.

Emmett was flung back against Alice's wall, and continued through to the other side. She had pushed Emmett through the wall.

"Oh no." Bella said concerned.

Alice started laughing hysterically at Emmett's expense.

Emmett quickly got up to his feet. He was covered in some powder like substance that came from the wall. He had a mad look on his face when he looked at Alice.

"What happened?" Rosalie came out of her room when she heard the commotion.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Bella asked as she approached the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emmett huffed.

"What's the wall made of?" Bella asked.

"Most of it is concrete; or at least that's what it is in-between the walls. The outside is just drywall." Alice responded.

"Concrete?" Bella repeated slowly. She just pushed Emmett through a concrete wall.

Rosalie approached Emmett, and started dusting the dust off his clothes. She then looked through the hole in the wall to see Bella looking back at her.

"I see Bella's been changed." Rosalie noted.

Alice smiled happily, and approached Bella's side. "Yeah, and she's doing great so far."

"Maybe you should take her hunting; before her hunger gets the best of her." Rosalie commented. She didn't seem too thrilled that Bella had been changed, but then again she wasn't upset about it either.

"Are you hungry?" Alice faced Bella and asked her.

"I suppose I am. You might as well take me, so I won't get hungry later."

Alice gave her a weird look, but continued their conversation anyway.

"Okay, but first I want to show you to the rest of my family. I'm sure they've all heard the commotion, and are eager to see the new you." Alice began tugging on Bella's arm, and Bella voluntarily followed Alice.

"Who's going to fix the wall?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry. Carlisle will get someone on it; it will be repaired before the day is over." Alice smiled.

Together they walked down the stairs; where the others had been sitting. They were all watching her with kind eyes.

Carlisle was the first to get up, and examine Bella.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel good." Bella commented. She looked at everyone; who in turn were staring back at her. Her eyes rested on Edward a second longer than the others. She tried to give him a smile, but he didn't seem to want to return the gesture.

"All your bones have seemed to have healed. It looks as though we have made a successful change with you." Carlisle finished examining her body, then looked up and flashed a bright smile at Bella.

Jasper was able to approach Alice and Bella without a problem now. He hugged Alice loosely, and then went up to Bella.

"You're not incredibly tempting to bite anymore. Do you mind if I hug you?" Jasper asked.

Bella was taken aback for a second, but quickly answered his question. "Sure you can, Jasper." Bella smiled brightly.

Jasper leaned in and wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulder, and Bella was able to hug Jasper. After a second he pulled back, and smiled.

"I just thought I would try that out; since it's safe now." Jasper smiled warmly.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella said.

Jasper just smiled and nodded.

Esme was next; she hugged Bella lightly, and then wrapped her hand around Carlisle's.

"Welcome to your new life." Esme kept smiling.

"Thank you very much." Bella replied softly.

"Are you ready for your first lesson, Bella? I promise it will be quick; we have to get you back and clean you up." Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hand and began pulling her towards the back door.

"Sure" Bella said as she was being pulled out the back door.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as soon as they were out of the house together. After she said this, she noticed that things were different. The smell alone was so intense; she could smell for a couple of miles. Her vision was clear as can be. It was like she had high definition eyes now.

Her posture wasn't slumped anymore. She was able to stand up straight, and walk with grace.

"Look at me; I can walk!" Bella said happily as she danced around Alice.

"Yeah, that's great." Alice laughed a little. "We're just going hunting around the house; don't want to take you too far." She continued.

"Okay, and what are we hunting?"

"Whatever is big, and that's close by." Alice smirked.

They reached the woods, and began searching for food together. Alice taught her how to narrow a scent down, and recognize it as an animal. She warned her to be careful of human blood; because some of the scents can be hard to ignore.

Bella was well aware of that last part.

"I don't know what we're going to do about you going to school, or Charlie. You're too new to be exposed to human blood. Plus, you look different." Alice said.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. I think I am doing a good job of controlling myself." Bella suggested.

"You're right about that. A very unique new born. I can ask Carlisle to bring home some human blood as a sample to see if you can control yourself."

"That's a good idea." Bella commented.

They had quietly approached a moose; Bella could smell the blood once they were in a close enough range.

"It doesn't smell so bad." Bella whispered to Alice.

"You'll get used to the taste. I want you to kill the moose by yourself." Alice added.

"Why me?"

"Because you need to learn how. Approach the animal with stealth, and once you're in a close range; attack as fast as you can. It shouldn't be a problem." Alice had her eyes locked on the moose the whole time she was saying this.

"Okay" Bella said from behind Alice, and began walking closer to the moose. She did as Alice told her to. She approached with stealth, and once she was in range she attacked. She pushed her legs like she normally would, but this time her pace was faster. The moose had no idea what was coming. It only took a second for Bella to attack the animal, and bite into it's neck.

The animal tried to run, but Bella broke its neck so it wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Alice came out from behind the tree when she saw that the moose was dead.

"Good job, Bella!" Alice said brightly.

Bella was too busy drinking from the animal to say anything in response.

"Save some for me; why don't you?" Alice laughed when she reached Bella.

Bella lifted her head up from the animal, and a trickle of blood dripped from the corner of her lips.

"You have something on your face; let me get it off for you." Alice said, and then leaned down to reach Bella's face. Alice kissed Bella softly where the blood ran down, and licked it off her face.

Bella made Alice's action turn into a longer kiss. She pushed her lips hard against Alice. Bella never had this much force before; she was determined to have fun with it.

Alice too could use all her power and might to show Bella what a fun time with her really was. She can loose control with Bella, and it would be okay now. It would be more than okay.

"Are you ready for that shower now?" Alice asked almost pleadingly.

"But don't you need to hunt?" Bella whispered in between their kisses.

Alice looked at the moose that Bella just killed, and then back to Bella.

"You finish this one, and I'll get another one. Don't go anywhere; I will be right back." Alice said

"Okay" Bella said as she turned back towards the moose she killed.

Alice had quickly found something to eat. It was a small doe, but she really didn't care what she ate right now; she just wanted to get back to Bella. She wanted her bad.

It took four minutes for Alice to kill, eat, and return to Bella.

"I got a little messy." Bella said when Alice approached her. There was a little bit of blood on her shirt.

"You'll get better at it. Now come on; you need to shower." Alice grabbed Bella's hand quickly, and pulled her back towards the house.

Bella didn't complain at all when Alice took her by the hand. In fact, Bella was soon leading the way back towards the house.

Alice was starting to drag from the speed Bella was going.

"Slow down Bella." Alice said from behind her.

Instead of slowing down, Bella pulled Alice onto her back and kept running towards the house.

"Now I can carry you." Bella said satisfied.

"And it's such a turn on." Alice whispered back.

After a couple more minutes of running; Bella finally reached the house. She slowed to a stop, and Alice got off of Bella's back.

"Let's try to go in as calmly as we can." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and they walked inside the house together.

"How was Bella's first hunt?" Esme asked with a smile as soon as they walked inside the house.

"It went well. She got to learn a little more about what it's like to be one of us, but now she is all messy. I need to go clean her up, and make her even more beautiful." Alice said happily.

Esme got the hint, and nodded her head to the two girls.

"Come on Bella." Alice urged Bella to go upstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming." Bella smiled at Esme, and then turned to follow Alice upstairs.

Along the way they passed Edward. Alice chose not to say anything, and Bella gave him a weak smile.

Edward just watched the two of them walk past him. His face was emotionless.

The two girls noted that the wall had already been repaired, and restored back to the way it was.

"That was fast." Bella commented as they walked by.

Alice reached her room, and led Bella inside. She closed the door, and made sure it was locked; even though it would be fairly easy for a vampire to get in a locked door.

"Time for you to shower." Alice stated as she walked over towards the bathroom door.

"Okay, I'll just wash myself off real quick so I can get back to you sooner." Bella said.

"Well…you could do that, or you could let me join you in the shower if you would like?" Alice smiled.

Bella smiled; she felt like she was going to blush, but it never came.

"I would like that very much." Bella said as she made eye contact with Alice.

"I knew you would say that." Alice smiled, and pulled Bella into the bathroom. Once again she felt the urge to lock the door.

Alice turned on the water in the shower, and began striping off her clothes. Bella watched with eager eyes as Alice slipped off her last piece of clothing.

Alice then turned to look at Bella, and she had a slightly disappointed look to her face.

"You're not naked yet." Alice pouted.

"No, I'm not. I was distracted by you; I'm sorry." Bella said. She then began unbuttoning her shirt. In less than a minute; Bella was completely nude.

"Now that's better." Alice smiled once again.

Bella approached Alice, and Alice took hold of her hand. She gently held Bella's hand as Bella stepped inside the shower. Alice followed right behind her.

Alice pushed herself against Bella as soon as they were in the shower stall. Her lips crashed against Bella's, and Bella pushed back with her own lips.

Bella's now powerful body had pushed into Alice this time, and Alice eventually was pressed against the wall. Bella's hands ran slowly up and down Alice's wet, slippery body.

The dried blood washed off of Bella's body as she began kissing Alice along her jaw line.

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around Bella; her nails dug into Bella's back. Bella only moaned from this action.

Alice pushed one of her legs around Bella; trying to get as close as possible to her lover.

Bella took Alice's leg, and grasped it in her hands. It was now wrapped against Bella's back, and soon the other one followed. Bella had lifted up Alice, and had her propped up between herself and the wall.

Alice let out a slight moan when Bella pressed harder against her.

Bella moved her attention to Alice's left ear, and began nibbling on it. She was able to bite down harder on Alice; and she wanted Alice to feel every new ounce of strength she had.

Alice pushed her head back in pleasure. She wanted more of this new Bella. Alice couldn't get the smile off of her face. After a few minutes of getting both her ears nibbled on; Alice had her mouth slightly open, and her eyes fluttered shut from the ecstasy she was feeling.

Bella suddenly stopped, and looked at Alice. Feeling the pleasure cease; Alice opened her eyes, looked at Bella and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." Bella said.

Her hands had returned back to Alice, but now they were moving slowly along her torso.

"I love you Bella." Alice said, as her mouth nipped at Bella's neck.

"And I love you. You're the one I always want to be with." Bella replied quietly.

Bella's hand trailed lower against Alice, and she finally found what she was looking for. Alice moaned slightly at contact. Bella's hands weren't warm to Alice anymore, but it didn't change how magnificent they felt against her.

Bella inserted a finger slowly inside of Alice, and Alice bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. There were others in the house now, and she had to keep her whimpers as low as she could.

Another finger slipped inside Alice, and Alice held Bella tighter. She moved her small hands slowly down Bella's back until she reached her rear. Alice gave each cheek a tight squeeze, and kept her hands placed there.

Bella moved her hand back and forth slowly at first. She kept her eyes on Alice's face, as her pace began to quicken.

Alice gripped Bella even tighter; her rate of speed against Alice felt incredible.

"Bella…" Alice gasped right before she reached her climax.

A loud moan had come out of Alice, and Bella tried her best to stifle it. She covered Alice's mouth with her free hand as she was moaning.

"Shh" Bella said softly; with a smile playing on her face.

Alice had calmed down after a minute, and Bella dropped her hand.

"That was so fantastic." Alice laughed.

"I enjoyed it as well. Your facial expression was priceless." Bella laughed and mocked the expression Alice was making.

Alice rolled her eyes, and just laughed.

Bella grabbed the soap, and began washing off her body.

"Do you want some help with that?" Alice offered.

Bella looked at Alice seductively, and just handed her the bar of soap. Alice smiled as she took the soap, and began lathering it up in her hands.

"Come closer please" Alice said.

Bella did as she was told, and took a couple of steps closer; closing the gap between them.

Alice started washing off Bella's neck, and slowly worked her hands down. She made sure that Bella was nice and clean all over. She covered her entire body in soap. Every inch of her body was touched by Alice.

Once Alice was done with the soap; she slowly kissed Bella against the lips.

The water washed all of the soap off of Bella, and Bella looked down at herself.

"Am I all clean now?" Bella questioned Alice.

"Well we should wash your hair as well." Alice suggested.

Bella just smiled and handed Alice the shampoo bottle.

"You're going to let me wash your hair? You really know how to make me happy." Alice smiled.

Bella just laughed as Alice took hold of Bella's head. She lathered her hair in the shampoo, and rinsed it out underneath the water.

"Now you're all clean my sweet Bella." Alice smiled, as she sniffed Bella's hair.

"Thank you for cleaning me Alice." Bella said.

"You're welcome Bella. Anytime you need to be cleaned; just ask me and I will be more than happy to help you out."

"Oh, I know you'll be willing to help me out. I think I might need your assistance in the shower more often." Bella smirked.

"I'll be there with the soap in my hand; waiting." Alice smiled back.

"Alice! Bella! I need to talk to you two." Edward's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

I told you it was easy for them to get inside a locked door.

"Does it have to be now, Edward?" Alice asked in a very annoyed voice.

"Yes, it's very important." Edward replied.

Bella just sighed, and gave Alice a pouting look.

"Don't worry Bella. We can continue this later; I promise." Alice kissed Bella quickly on the cheek and shut off the water.

The two girls stepped out of the shower, and dried off. Alice handed Bella a change of clothes, and then she began putting on her own.

Within less than a minute they were walking out of the bathroom to see what Edward wanted.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked.

"We've been informed that the Volturi are coming." Edward said.

"What? I would have been able to see that." Alice said in disbelief.

"Well maybe your mind has been a little occupied." Edward glanced at Bella quickly.

"Who told you they were coming?" Alice asked.

"The Volturi themselves. Aro actually called and said he was sending someone to come make sure everything is okay here."

"Do you think they will have a problem with Bella? Or with what we did to all the new borns?" Alice now sounded serious.

Bella looked worried. She had only heard very little about the Volturi, but she knew they had the potential to kill everyone of the Cullen's.

"They may have a problem with her, but due to the circumstances they may not mind at all." Edward said.

"You're right. Everything is going to be fine." Alice said with a forced smile.

"Only time will tell." Edward glanced back at Bella.

No one had said anything after a couple of minutes. Bella could see the worry behind Alice's face. Maybe one of her new abilities would be like Jasper's; only slightly different. Yet again, only time will tell what Bella is fully capable of.

Edward eventually decided to leave the room; which left the two girls alone.

"Alice, I can tell you're upset about something. You can't hide it from me." Bella said once Edward was gone.

"I'm sorry Bella. Who knows what the Volturi is planning to do. I can try to get a vision of them, but there's no luck as of now."

"Well there wasn't really a choice when it came to turning me. I was dying." Bella said in an attempt to make herself and Alice feel better.

"You're right about that Bella. It was necessary that we did what we did. We would have died if we didn't do anything about Victoria and the new borns. They can't punish us for self defense." Alice truly seemed to be smiling this time.

Bella smiled in reaction to Alice.

"Yeah, we will be okay. They can't do anything to us, or to you." Alice approached Bella and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here?" Bella asked.

"Maybe a day; two at the most." Alice responded.

"I hope you're right Alice." Bella gripped Alice tighter.

"So do I. But you know; we're just getting started in this relationship. I'm going to fight for you until death if I have to. No one is going to take you away from me; unless the person taking you away is yourself." Alice said the last part of her sentence slowly.

"Don't worry Alice; I will always be here for you." Bella said soothingly.

"Forever?" Alice questioned.

"Forever, I promise." Bella said right before she pulled Alice into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter for you all. Thank you all so much for continuing to read this. Next Chapter: A Volturi member arrives, and evaluates the events that have happened.


	12. The Ending

**A/N: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for this particular story. I would write more, but I can't think of what else to put in here. I enjoy writing, but I've decided to end this story now before it gets dragged out and boring. I don't think you would want to read something boring; I know I wouldn't like writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for what it is. **

* * *

"What do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked Bella. Carlisle had brought a sample of human blood from the hospital, and was now holding the bag up to her face.

"I want it." Bella said. She kept her gaze set on the blood.

"How bad do you want it?" Carlisle asked. He moved the blood slowly away from her face, and she followed.

"I want it really bad." Bella muttered.

"Do you think you can resist?"

"Why would I want to resist something that smells so good?" Bella tried to reach out for the bag of blood, but Carlisle jerked it away.

"You have to remember; this came from a human being. That's why you need to resist. If you can't resist then you can't go back into society." Carlisle said.

Bella sighed, and took her seat back on the sofa. She didn't go towards the blood again.

"That's amazing." Carlisle said surprised.

"I know; she's so good at controlling herself when she needs to." Alice came into the conversation. She moved over towards Bella who was now pouting.

"It smells so good though." Bella whined.

"I don't think it would be too appealing to find out how we got that blood. It came from a person; who knows if they're dead or alive." Alice said to try to make it less tempting.

"What if that blood came from someone you loved?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head, and turned her gaze away from the blood. "I don't want it." She said a little depressed.

"It's for the best." Alice rubbed Bella's back.

"I know it is." Bella placed her hands around Alice's waist, and relaxed her muscles.

"I think you can go back to school." Carlisle said happily.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked a little concerned. If Edward was there with them; he probably would have been yelling at Carlisle for even thinking that.

"I'm certain. She has control of herself; she won't hurt anyone." Carlisle responded casually.

"Are you ready to go back, Bella?" Alice turned to her and asked.

"I have to go back sometime; it might as well be now." Bella replied.

"Aren't you nervous though?" Alice raised an eyebrow at Bella's lack of concern.

"Of course I am, but I'd rather get this over with soon. I've missed too much school, and I need to go back. Besides you'll be there to help me get through the day." Bella smiled.

"Of course I will be." Alice kissed Bella softly on the cheek.

"Oh, and Alice…have you had any visions of our soon to be visitors?" Carlisle asked.

"No, unfortunately I haven't. I don't understand why I can't see properly." Alice said frustrated.

"It's nothing to worry over. You're probably just distracted by Bella, and everything that's been happening here. It's hard to pay attention to everything at once. And I'm sure that there will be no problems with the Volturi coming to visit. We've done nothing wrong." Carlisle smiled sincerely.

This had made Alice relax. There really wasn't anything to worry about. Bella seemed to be able to control herself around human blood, and the situation that happened with the new borns was practically inevitable.

"You're right Carlisle. Thank you for saying that; I feel much better now."

"I'm only speaking the truth, or what I feel is the truth." Carlisle smiled, and waved to the two girls as he showed himself out of their room.

Once the two girls were alone; Bella looked at Alice and smiled mischievously.

"So what can we do until it's time to go to school?" Bella moved a little closer to Alice.

Alice's face lit up, and a wide smiled spread across her face.

"I know what we can do." Alice said a little excited.

"Yeah, what's that?" Bella slowly moved in for a kiss.

But before could plant her lips against Alice; Alice stood up and made her way to her closet.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked a little confused.

"I'm planning your outfit for when you go back to school tomorrow. Isn't that what you wanted to do?" Alice let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, more than anything." Bella rolled her eyes.

Alice took a couple of steps back towards Bella. She stood in front of Bella, and her hands rested on Bella's shoulders. Alice looked down at Bella; as she looked up to Alice.

"You know I was only playing with you? We have plenty of time to prepare an outfit for you after we have a little bit of naughty fun." Alice slowly leaned down and kissed Bella passionately on the lips.

"That sounds so much better." Bella said in-between kisses.

Bella moved backwards against the back of the sofa, and Alice climbed on top of her. From there, they kept themselves busy for the rest of the night.

**A few hours later**

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked from the doorway of her closet.

"I don't want to wear a dress!" Bella complained.

"But it will look so good on you." Alice whined back.

"Can't I wear it another time? I just want to wear some jeans and a nice shirt today." Bella approached Alice and gave her a pleading look.

"If I let you wear what you want today; you have to let me pick out your clothes for two days." Alice smiled.

"But that's not fair."

"It's your choice Bella. Wear the dress today, or you have to wear what I want you to for the next two days."

"Fine…I'm wearing what I want today." Bella said as she walked back into the closet.

"You're so stubborn." Alice laughed.

"I don't care; that's just how I am." Bella said from inside the closet.

A few seconds later she came out wearing tight fitting jeans, and a white button up shirt.

"How did those clothes get in my closet?" Alice asked herself when she saw what Bella was wearing.

"It's not very colorful or stylish. I wish you had some black clothes; I think that's a better color." Bella said as she tugged at the clothes to make them tighter against her.

"Why is black a better color? It's too dark." Alice said.

"Black matches with everything." Bella smiled.

Alice shrugged, and walked over to Bella to help her make her shirt look better.

"Even though the clothes are plain, you still look stunning as ever." Alice kissed Bella's neck.

"Thank you Alice." Bella smiled.

"Ready to go then?" Alice held out her hand for Bella.

"I suppose I am." Bella took Alice's hand in her own, and they walked downstairs together. That's where they met the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward approached the two girls when they reached the bottom of the stairs and asked them, "Can I give you a ride to school? There's something I would like to discuss with you two." He gave them a sincere look.

"Sure Edward, do you want to Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, let's go talk." Bella smiled the best she could.

"Bye" Alice said to the rest of them as the three of them were walking outside.

"Bye" They all replied in unison.

The walk to Edwards's car was silent. Once they reached the car Bella got into the backseat, and Alice sat in the front with Edward.

Edward started the car, and began to drive. The first couple of minutes were filled with awkward silence; or that's what Bella thought it was.

_Just don't yell Edward. Accept us, please._ Bella thought to herself.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you two, was because I want to talk about your relationship." Edward said calmly.

"What about our relationship?" Alice asked in the same calm manner.

"I just want to apologize for the way I have been treating you two lately. I was just so mad at what happened. Neither one of you is to blame for the way I am feeling; the only one I should be mad at is myself." Edward said all of this as calmly as he could. Hardly any emotion was showing.

"You shouldn't be mad at yourself, Edward. What happened between Alice and me was fate. It was bound to happen. You have nothing to do with the love Alice and I share. It wasn't because you left me; I already loved her before you decided to leave." Bella said from the backseat of the car.

"She's right Edward; you're not to blame for Bella choosing me." Alice added.

"It just feels like I could have done something different, and you would still be with me." Edward argued.

"No Edward. I would have gone to Alice eventually. My feelings for her were growing fast." Bella argued back.

Edward sighed, and accepted that the blame couldn't be placed on him. Something inside him wanted to be the blame; then that would mean he would still have a chance with Bella.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I have been, Bella." Edward finally spoke up.

"I accept your apology, but I think you owe Alice an even bigger one." Bella said.

Edward had reached the school, and drove into the parking lot. He was silent until he parked and turned off the car. Once the car was off; he turned his direction towards Alice.

"Bella is right. If anyone needs an apology, it would be you. So I'm sorry for everything I've put you through; I know you were just looking out for Bella when you turned her." Edward glanced away from Alice before he finished what he was saying.

"You're forgiven Edward. I also know you wanted what was best for Bella, and I'm sorry things happened the way they did. If I had a choice; I would have wanted to wait to change Bella too."

"I know. I just wish I could be in your position." Edward glanced at Bella, and then decided to get out of the car.

"I'll talk to you later." Edward said as he closed the door shut, and began walking towards the school.

"That was…interesting." Bella said.

"That's his was of saying sorry about his attitude; he accepts us." Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he still wants to be with me."

"Maybe, but he isn't going to try and hurt me to get to you. I know he wouldn't do that." Alice glanced towards the direction where Edward went.

"As long as he let's us be together without a problem; then that's fine with me."

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, are you ready to go to class?" Alice asked curiously.

"I have to go sometime. So let's go." Bella said.

Alice got out of her seat, and helped Bella get out of the back. Together, they began walking to class.

Many of the students in the parking lot noticed that something was different with Bella. They stopped what they were doing to just stare at the girl.

"This is so embarrassing." Bella whispered to Alice.

"Get used to it now, because it's going to happen to you a lot." Alice smiled.

Most of the morning continued like this for Bella. Everyone had their eyes locked on her. Mike had his mouth hanging open once he saw her.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Mike asked during English class.

"What do you mean?" Bella pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"You look different, but in a good way." Mike looked Bella up and down. Alice took a step in front of Bella, and stared at Mike angrily.

"Alice sort of gave me a makeover. I have been sick the past week, and Alice thought it would be fun to do while I was stuck at home." Bella lied.

"Oh…well, nice job Alice." Mike commented, and smiled weakly at her.

Alice smiled, and then pulled Bella away from Mike.

During lunch, everyone was talking about the way Bella had looked. Due to the super senses that Bella had recently acquired, she heard all of the gossip from the students. She looked over towards where Jessica and Mike were sitting, and saw that Jessica was staring right back at her.

Once Jessica realized she was caught; she quickly looked away.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked when he saw Jessica turn red.

"Nothing" Jessica murmured.

Alice nudged Bella from underneath the table, and said, "Looks like I may have some competition."

"Shut up" Bella whispered back.

Edward, who was sitting with the two girls, glanced over towards where Jessica was. He smiled only slightly.

"Looks like Alice is right." He commented.

"I'm sure she doesn't like me that way. She's just a friend." Bella looked at Edward.

"I don't think so. I can hear what she is thinking, and right now she is picturing you in a very sexual way." Edwards smile grew a little more when he saw the look on Bella's face.

"You're kidding!" Bella said in disbelief.

Edward just shook his head and continued smiling.

"I told you Bella." Alice said from the side.

Bella glanced back over towards Jessica, and saw that she was looking back at Bella with a stupid grin on her face.

"I can't believe this." Bella groaned.

"What? You don't think it's flattering? You have nothing to worry about, because she's not getting close to you. And if she does get close; I'll be right there with you." Alice said.

"What about during class?" Bella said.

"It's not like she's going to attack you; especially during class." Alice smirked.

"That makes me feel better." Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm glad I could help." Alice replied; ignoring the tone in Bella's voice.

The time came for Alice and Bella to part. They had different classes now, and Bella was going to have to face Jessica by herself.

"I'll see you later, and don't worry about her." Alice glanced over towards Jessica who was walking into the classroom.

"Okay, I think I can handle her if anything happens." Bella said, and then gave Alice a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later." Alice said as Bella walked inside the classroom.

Jessica was sitting next to Bella's desk; smiling as Bella came into view.

"Hey Bella, you look good." Jessica said when Bella was close enough.

"Thanks, how are you doing today?" Bella said in attempt to change the subject.

"I'm doing well; I just can't get over the way you look. What happened?" Jessica was now staring at Bella's body.

"Alice wanted to give me a makeover while I was sick. Guess people like it." Bella smiled weakly.

"I certainly like it." Jessica watched as Bella took her seat next to her.

"Thank you." Bella said.

Jessica kept her eyes on Bella until class had started. Even then it was hard for Jessica to keep her gaze away from Bella for too long.

The entire class was like that. Bella made sure she didn't look anywhere near Jessica. Once the bell rang for the next class Bella got up quickly, and headed for the door before Jessica could say anything more.

Alice was outside of the door waiting for Bella.

"I have some news." Alice said quietly.

"What is it?" Bella asked after she looked around to see that no one was listening to them.

"Jane is coming." Alice said calmly.

"Jane?" Bella asked.

"Edward never told you about Jane? Of the Volturi?" Alice questioned.

"Not her specifically."

"Well she is one of the more difficult vampires to deal with. She likes to make things complicated."

"That's not good." Bella made a face.

"No, but she isn't impossible to deal with. We still have a chance."

"Well, what do you want me to do? When is she coming?" Bella asked concerned.

"Just go to your last class; I'll be here when you get out. I believe Jane will be here this evening, but we don't really have to do anything but wait for her. There's no need to worry and skip class over it."

"Okay, if you're sure. I could just come with you now just in case." Bella offered.

"No Bella, stay in school. You need your education." Alice smiled.

"Sure…I bet you just want to watch me suffer with Jessica." Bella said.

"That may be part of the reason." Alice laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Don't worry Bella. Gym will be different this time. You won't trip and stumble all over the place."

"At least I can look forward to that."

"Now go to class." Alice commanded Bella.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see you later." Bella began walking to her Gym class.

"I'll be waiting." Alice said before Bella was inside.

Gym was different for Bella; just like Alice had said. She actually participated in playing with the others. She was able to hit a volleyball and have it actually go to the other side of the court. She even managed to score for her side.

Jessica was still watching her, but it didn't bother Bella that much anymore. It was only a short while before Gym was over, and it was time for everyone to go home.

Bella hurried to get dressed, and met Alice out in the parking lot.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked casually.

"Yes, let's go." Bella said as she got in the car.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Bella asked.

"An hour or so. Just keeping thinking it's all going to be okay."

"I kind of have to keep thinking that. If I thought otherwise; I'm sure I would be having a panic attack."

"That's good though. The power of a positive mind has its advantages." Alice smiled.

Bella just nodded her head absentmindedly. The rest of the car ride to the Cullen's was silent.

It was only a couple of minutes before Alice and Bella had reached the house. Together they got out of the car, and headed inside the house where they were met by the rest of the Cullen's.

"Do we have a plan?" Alice asked when she entered the house.

"We're just going to be honest, and tell her what really happened. All we can do is hope that she understands the situation." Carlisle said.

"Why did they have to send her?" Edward asked, but mainly he was talking to himself.

"They want it to be difficult for us. It's as simple as that." Carlisle replied.

"We will be okay. We have done nothing wrong." Esme said.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens." Carlisle said.

And so they waited. All of them had come together once again to defend themselves. Bella was upset that she had put them in this position, but it was too late to stop them now. The Cullen's loved Bella, and now she was one of them.

"I love you Alice." Bella whispered into Alice's ear as they were sitting down together.

Alice turned her head, and faced Bella. She smiled and said, "You actually surprised me. I didn't know you were going to say that. And you know I will always love you."

"I just wanted you to know." Bella smiled weakly.

"I know, don't worry." Alice replied.

Bella nodded, and looked at the rest of the Cullen's. They really didn't seem to be too worried, but they were masters at hiding their emotions.

Bella cleared her throat, and they all looked up at her.

"I just wanted to tell you all thank you for doing all of this for me. I know I've been a burden, but this really does mean a lot to me." Bella said.

"You're not a burden to us. We love you very much, and consider you a part of our family. In fact, you are one of us now." Carlisle said.

"I just know I've put you all through a lot, and I feel bad about that."

"There's no need to feel bad; we want to help you the best we can."

"She's here." Alice interrupted their conversation.

"What do we do?" Bella asked concerned.

"Just be ourselves and tell the truth." Esme patted Bella on the back.

Bella nodded as Carlisle went towards the back door. He opened it slowly and put on a wide smile.

"Jane, it's so nice to see you again. Why don't you come in?" Carlisle said in a happy tone.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Jane said calmly as she walked inside the house. Her eyes immediately went to Bella. She smiled evilly when she noticed Bella was a new born.

"And who is this?" Jane asked as she took a couple more steps towards Bella.

"Jane, this is Bella. She is one of us now." Carlisle said.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand, and squeezed it tight. Bella squeezed back just as strong.

"Hello, Jane." Esme said as nicely as she could.

"Esme" Jane acknowledged her, and then turned her attention back towards Carlisle.

"I can clearly see that is she is new. Why did you change her?"

"We had no choice. She had been bitten, and she could have died from her wounds."

"Who bit her?" Jane looked around the room, and then locked eyes with Edward.

"It wasn't me Jane. A new born bit her, and it was too late to save her. We didn't have a choice." Edward responded.

"But don't you know the dangers of a new born? There are consequences to this." Jane smiled weakly.

"Not when there was a human life at risk. We were attacked by new borns, and Bella was hurt. She was dying, and we didn't have any other option." Carlisle spoke.

Jane ignored what Carlisle said and turned towards Bella. She smiled evilly when Bella returned her gaze.

"What is your name?" Jane asked.

"Bella"

"What a pretty name. So, how long have you been one of us?" Jane took another step closer. Alice tensed when she did this.

"A few days." Bella said quietly.

"And how do you like it? Being one of us that is?" Jane questioned.

"I like it a lot. I can even control myself around humans." Bella said happily.

"That can't be true. No one can do that with only being a few days old." Jane said surprised.

"It's true. She went to school yesterday." Carlisle said.

"How amazing. You have a very special gift. I'm sure Aro would like to have someone like you…" Jane was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"She's staying where she is." Alice said defensively.

"Why don't you let Bella speak?" Jane responded.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here." Bella said firmly. She looked Jane straight in the eyes, and never left her gaze.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I asked. It seems that everything is fine here. I think I should be going now." Jane looked a little strange as she said this. She slowly started backing away from Bella.

Bella continued to stare at Jane. She looked at Jane as if she was going to kill her if she didn't leave as soon as possible.

Alice looked at Bella strangely, but then turned her gaze back over to Jane who was approaching the back door.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes I am. Sorry for the short visit, but I really must go. Everything looks fine here." Jane went out the back door quickly, and the Cullen's watched as she disappeared into the forest.

Once Jane was gone; everyone turned their attention towards Bella.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked confused.

"Bella, what did you do?" Carlisle seemed curious.

Bella now had a calm look to her face. She smiled weakly at Carlisle.

"I wanted Jane to leave; she was very annoying. I kept imagining what it would be like to tear Jane apart." Bella said innocently.

"Do you think Jane saw what Bella was thinking?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. Let me try something out. Bella, I want you to think of something and try to direct it at one of us; like you want only us to hear you." Carlisle said.

"Okay" Bella glanced at Alice, and thought of something she only wanted Alice to know.

A second later Alice smiled widely. "I can hear her." She said excitedly.

"That's great" Carlisle said enthusiastically.

"So Bella can communicate through the mind? But that doesn't explain why Jane went away so quickly. I don't think she would be afraid of a new born." Edward commented.

"That's true…Bella, what were you feeling when you were thinking of tearing Jane apart?" Carlisle asked.

"I was just really angry, and I wanted her to leave most of all." Bella replied.

"Maybe she has the power of persuasion as well?" Esme suggested.

"You could be right about that. Bella, try to make one of us do something with your thoughts." Carlisle said.

Bella smiled, and turned to Alice once more. A couple of seconds later Alice leaned in towards Bella and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow, I wish I had that ability." Emmett commented, and looked toward Rosalie who didn't seem too happy that he said that.

"Choose your words wisely." Rosalie commented.

"What were you thinking about?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"I just thought that I wanted Alice to kiss me really bad."

"And what were you feeling Alice?"

"I felt a sudden urge to kiss Bella. It was like that's all I wanted to do. My mind was telling me that I had to kiss her, or I wouldn't feel any relief until I did it." Alice replied.

"I think we know what your power is, Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"I can control minds?" Bella asked.

"No exactly control, but you can make them want something so bad that they can't relax until they have done it." Carlisle replied.

"So is that why Jane left without any consequences; because I wanted her to leave?" Bella asked.

"I believe so." said Carlisle.

"This could be good." Bella smiled widely, and looked at Alice.

"You're not thinking of using it on me are you?" Alice asked.

"Not if you're a good girl." Bella smiled seductively.

Alice smiled, and leaned in to kiss Bella on the lips once more.

Emmett coughed loudly so the two girls would get the hint.

Edward had turned away from the girls. It seemed that it was still hard for him to look at the two of them when they kissed.

"So it's all over then? No more Volturi coming after us?" Bella asked.

"No, at least they're not coming after us now. They will find any excuse to come back here though." Carlisle commented.

"If they do come back; we can always get Bella to make them leave." Alice laughed lightly.

"I'm so glad it's over. Now I can get back to living a normal life." Bella said.

"Normal? Nothing is normal when you're a vampire." Edward said.

"That's true. At least I can have a stress free life for a while."

"Well, you still have to tell your mother about us." Alice smiled, and kissed Bella lightly on the hand.

"Oh yeah…she's going to want to meet you." Bella said.

"That's perfectly fine with me. What we need to think about is what you're going to look like when she sees you." Alice said.

"I can just say it's the lack of sun that's made me pale, and I can keep wearing those contacts you've been giving me. Everything should be okay."

"It seems like you know the answer to everything now." Alice smiled.

"I learned from the master."

**One week later**

"Your mom seems to like me." Alice said as she moved closer to Bella; who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know she likes you. She wouldn't have come back to Forks for nothing." Bella replied.

"That was very nice of her to do that for you. She really does love you." Alice moved her hand slowly up Bella's thigh.

"I know she loves me. It seems that everything really is going to be okay. They haven't mentioned anything about the change in my appearance."

"We can cover it up well." Alice said.

Bella nodded her head, and watched Alice's hand creep up Bella's thigh even higher. She licked her lips, and then looked up at Alice. Alice kissed Bella once they made eye contact.

Their kissing progressed, and soon Alice was pushing Bella gently down against the bed. Alice crawled on top of Bella, and looked down at her lovingly.

"So what's going to happen now?" Bella questioned quietly.

"We live our life together." Alice replied.

"Forever" Bella said quietly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Alice smiled brightly.

"I love you so much Alice." Bella said.

"And I will always love you. I'm looking forward to spending an eternity with you." Alice moved closer towards Bella, and closed the gap between their lips with her own.

And the two girls continued their life together. Alice and Bella were married not long after Bella graduated college for the first time. They eventually outlived everyone in Forks, and the Cullen's moved on. Bella was right there with them of course. She had outlived her parents, and all of her old friends. She and Alice lived forever, and they were never separated. Alice had kept her promise; she never left Bella again. Together they will be until the end of the world comes.

And Jessica was able to find a very nice girl who loved her unconditionally.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to give Jessica a break, even though that was kind of random. Well, I'm not very good at ending things but I hope this chapter was good enough. That's the end for this story. Bella has showered, and it changed her life. I may write more stories with these particular characters, but i'm thinking of sticking with one shots for now. Summer is here, and i'm sure I will want to write something fun while i'm away from school. If you like my style of writing, put me on author alert because i'm already thinking of a short story I could write with Alice and Bella. Well, thank you for all your support, reviews, alerts, and everything else. Most of all, just thank you for reading. Well, I suppose it's goodbye for now.**


End file.
